


Aether vs. Omega

by GhostFan77



Series: Tales from the Abbey [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aether Ghoul Games, Aether Ghoul History Lesson, Aftercare, Alternate Reality, Alternative Usage of a Desk, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Boys Will Be Boys, Cliffhangers, Come Swallowing, Competition, Conference Room Sex Act, Cunnilingus, Cute Kids, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dream Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Fucking, Ghoul Sex, Ghoulish Omega, Ghouls Will Be Ghouls, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Kind-of, Kissing, Kissing Contest, Kitchen Sex, Late Night Conversations, Library Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Matchmaking, Memories, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutually Unrequited, Naked Guitar Playing, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Office Blow Jobs, Omega Ass Worship, Omega on a Motorcycle, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perceived Betrayal, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Reconciliation, Restraints, Revelations, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex Act, Sex, Sex Act in Shower, Sex Act in a Coffin, Shower Sex, Squee, Surprise Kissing, The Matrix References, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, Ticklish Aether, Tongue Bath, Turn of events, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex Act, ass worship, but not really, halloween party, ménage à trois, yes please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 73,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Aether and Omega battle it out as they vie for the attention and affection of a special Sister of Sin, trying to determine who's the best Aether ghoul, and also who will get the girl.





	1. How It All Began

Where do I begin my story? 

Where I am now, isn’t where I’ve always been. Metaphorically speaking, for the most part, but also physically in the aspect that this hasn’t always been my room, and the sleeping ghoul behind me with an arm draped over my side hasn’t always been mine. 

In a way, my story begins with two ghouls vying for my attention. But really, it all started years before when I decided to join the ministry as a Sister of Sin. I hadn’t been around long when the Ghost Project first began under Papa Emeritus I; as a lowly-ranked, newly-initiated sister, I watched as a small delegation of highly-ranked sisters were hand-selected by the band and its leader to serve the…ahem… _needs_ of the band. 

While some might think they were little more than concubines to Papa and his ghouls, it was actually a huge honor as the band ghouls were the most elite of their kind, highly regarded and respected in every way. Serving them while they served our Infernal Majesty was something we all aspired to do. And by the time Papa Emeritus III ascended to power in the Meliora Era, I had managed to work my way up in the ranks enough for the ghouls of the Ghost Project to choose me to join their corps. It also didn’t hurt that I had previously caught the attention of one Vincenzo Emeritus, more commonly known as Papa Emeritus III, but that is a story for a different day. 

With every new era came a new group of sisters. Each Ghost Project ghoul was allowed to select one Sister of Sin, and these sisters would rotate along with Papa’s chosen sister between all of the band members. Vincenzo already had a Sister of Sin that he had been cavorting with for quite some time, albeit not exclusively. He persuaded his most senior (and most trusted) ghoul, Omega, to select me since he could not do it himself, and the Quintessence Ghoul happily obliged. 

The rhythm guitarist and I frequently bumped into each other around the church grounds, and that was how we got to know each other. Omega was the first Aether ghoul I had met as they were the rarest of the ghoul variety, and there were only a small handful in the ministry. He had the kindest blue eyes and was always incredibly nice to me, and while he showed no interest in me in any way other than that of a friend, I managed to develop somewhat of a crush on the handsome Quintessence Ghoul. I looked forward to seeing him, discussing my studies and picking his brain; it seemed like no matter how busy he was, he wouldn’t hesitate to make time for me. And when I was chosen as his Sister of Sin, it was no surprise; Vincenzo had also told me of his plan ahead of time, and I knew that Omega had agreed. 

My fellow sisters and I escorted the band on tour, and while it was a tight fit on the tour bus, we made it work. It helped that the bunks were full-sized as opposed to the usual twin-size variety, so it afforded us more space and comfort than we would have otherwise. The majority of nights, the tour bus was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and pleasure-filled moans and groans, and on some nights, things would devolve into a full-on orgy. Vincenzo and his ghouls’ needs, sexual and other, never went unattended, and it could be said that our needs were fulfilled in the process. Some of the ghouls were better lovers than others, and Vincenzo was in a league of his own. 

We all followed different rotations that never overlapped; mine was Papa, Alpha, Omega, Air, Water, and finally, Earth. It was somewhat of a cruel joke that Alpha preceded Omega. The Fire Ghoul was not a gentle lover in the least bit, and I never failed to be covered in bruises from how hard his hands gripped my body—not to mention the hickeys—from our nights together. Add to it, the space between my legs took quite the punishing, something I always felt a thousandfold the next day. The Quintessence Ghoul, being the lifesaver that he was, would only hold me and use his healing properties, unique to Aether ghouls, during our nights in the rotation. He would never make any sexual advances, nor would he let me proceed when I attempted myself. Our time with each other was spent talking, playing video games, or watching movies, and of course, with him relieving the aches and pains inflicted upon me by his brother. 

I found out quickly that this was exclusive to me as my fellow sisters and I loved to gossip and share valuable information about Vincenzo and our ghouls’ sexual preferences and deviances. Omega, by all accounts, was a thoughtful, generous, and skilled lover, something I was dying to experience, although it seemed like it was never going to happen. 

Another thing that came to light was that I was the only one who Alpha fucked in this manner. Reports indicated that while he was a bit on the rough side, he was never as rough with the other sisters as he was with me. I did ask him on one occasion why this was the case. The Fire Ghoul laughed deviously as his cocked slammed in and out of me, and told me through gritted teeth to ask Omega. And when I asked the Quintessence Ghoul, he shook his head with a sigh, not giving me much of an answer, other than the obvious, that Alpha was just being a dick. I didn’t bring it up again after that. 

All ghouls have certain maladies they face related to their element, with Aether ghouls being prone to exhaustion, both physical and mental. Because they were so sensitive and attuned to the energies of others—especially negative energy—performing in front of so many broken people was more than Omega could handle; it’s amazing that he lasted as long as he did, but it had obviously taken its toll, and he returned to the ministry to serve in another capacity. Water shifted from bass to rhythm guitar and started the transition to Aether ghoul, something that had never been attempted. My new Aether didn’t have the same reservations about being intimate with me that Omega had had, and I noticed that Alpha ceased to be as rough with me as he was when the Quintessence Ghoul was still around. Was there a correlation, or was it just coincidence? 

The Water-to-Aether transition didn’t go very well and was ultimately reversed. The decision was made by the Clergy to tap into their pipeline of prospective band ghouls and completely revamp the line-up. Gone were Alpha, Air, Aether/Water, Mist (the “new” Water ghoul), and Earth, all joining Omega back in the ministry. 

The incoming Aether became the second Aether ghoul I had ever met, and the first true Aether ghoul I had ever been intimate with. In many regards, he was similar to Omega, sharing certain Aether ghoul characteristics, but otherwise being completely different. Where Omega had blue eyes, Aether’s were brown. Where Omega had tattoos, Aether had piercings. Where Omega was relatively quiet and ruminative, Aether was more on the boisterous side. His skilled guitarist fingers translated well sexually, I found that out in a big hurry, and for the first time, I experienced with Aether what I had only heard about with Omega. It was blissful. 

It seemed like every time we returned to the church on break from being on the road, Omega was either away on official ministry business or locked behind the studio doors, working on a new project that he had started once he had recovered enough from his exhaustion to be productive again. It wasn’t until after the conclusion of the Popestar tour, after Vincenzo had been unceremoniously hauled off-stage during “Monstrance Clock” (which was all part of the show), that I saw the Quintessence Ghoul again. 

And it’s here where my story really gets going. 

We’d been back at the church for a couple of weeks, and we were mostly settled in again. After my classes, I rushed to the chapel for confession with the newest member of the Clergy, whose name still escaped me at the time. When I emerged from the confession booth, Aether was waiting for me. 

Dressed in his black stage pants and a black button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled, he was sprawled out on a pew, leaning back on one of his elbows with his legs crossed. “Hey love,” Aether said as I approached. “Tell the new Cardinal all the sordid details about our sex life?” 

I laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. “Aether, quiet…he can hear you.” And as if to confirm, the Cardinal cleared his throat from the other side of the confessional curtain. Aether threw his head back and laughed before jumping to his feet, towering over me. “How was class?” 

I shrugged. “I’m pretty sure my Latin has gotten worse than it already was. The Cardinal has graciously offered to tutor me.” I raised my voice slightly. “Thank you, Cardinal!”

The Cardinal cleared his throat again. “ _Prego, figlio mio_. See you tomorrow morning.”

I took Aether’s hand and started to lead him towards the exit. “Yes, your Eminence!” I called out before looking up at the tall ghoul next to me. “I’m going to have to learn Italian so I can better communicate with what’s-his-face!” I whispered. “You mean Cardinal Copia, love?” he whispered back with a smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes and nodded. “Yes, Aether. Thank you,” I said quietly. 

We reach the back of the church, and he pushes me up against a wall in a dark corner next to the exit. I giggled as he pressed his solid body against mine. “Aether…” He dipped his head down and covered my mouth with his, swallowing any of my subsequent protestations. His tongue pushed between my lips, sliding against and then entangling with my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands moving to my waist. The kiss broke as he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. His mouth returned to mine once we were situated, my back against the wall again, his hands on my ass to support me. 

The door next to us opened, and we were interrupted as Papa Emeritus II entered. He cocked an eyebrow at us, and then rolled his eyes. “Sister, Aether…” he said dryly. “Have you seen my idiot brother anywhere?” 

Aether set me down on my feet, and I smoothed out my dress. He folded his hands behind his back as he turned to face the former head of the church. “We were just on our way to see him, Papa.” I looked up at Aether curiously, unaware that Vincenzo had returned from his vacation, but opting not to say anything in front of his older brother. With how gruff and menacing Papa Emeritus II always seemed, he had a soft spot for his younger brother, despite all outward appearances to the contrary. 

Papa stroked his chin thoughtfully and nodded. “Yes, it certainly looked that way, Aether. But I don’t think you were going to find him where you were looking.” His eyes moved from the ghoul to me, and I blushed as he looked me up and down. “Carry on, my children,” Papa said as he walked passed us, farther into the chapel. 

Aether seized the opportunity to take my hand, and we slipped out the exit, onto the sidewalk in front of the church. “Vincenzo is back…?” I asked as we strolled along the path towards the living quarters across the grounds from the church. He nodded. “Yes, I thought you’d like to see him, love,” he replied. I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. “Thank you,” I said softly. 

We were halfway to the other building when I heard a loud whistle come from behind us. I looked over my shoulder, and I saw him: Omega. His name escaped my lips as I dropped Aether’s hand and reversed course. He watched in confusion as I attempted to run in my stiletto boots towards the Quintessence Ghoul, who also ran towards me. “Omega!” I squealed as he took me in his arms, lifting me up and twirling me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him for dear life, happy to see him for the first time in over a year, except for the one time I caught a glimpse of him as he drove away. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and my feet dangled above the ground. “I can’t believe you’re here,” I whispered in his ear. I felt his lips move along my neck, then my jawline, and finally to my lips. He hesitated for a moment before kissing me in earnest, and I soon found myself kissing him back. My brain was on confusion overload, and I was going to have to ask him for an explanation…but first, I was going to enjoy the feeling of his lips against mine.


	2. Omega Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Kate recounts the origins of her friendship (and feelings) for Omega, and how things came to be with Vincenzo.

I’ll never forget the first couple of times I saw Omega without his mask. It was during the Opus Eponymous Era, back when rules were very strict about the band ghouls being in their stage robes and masks at all times. It was exceptionally rare to see a ghoul without his mask on, and those of us who hadn’t been in the ministry long didn’t even know what they looked like. One day after mass, I was walking to dinner with my Sister of Sin mentor, Sister Elizabeth, when she suddenly stopped me as we were about to turn a corner on our way to the cafeteria. “What…?” I hissed as I yanked my arm away from her. She calmly put one of her index fingers over her lips and quietly shushed me. She signaled to me to stay behind her as she poked her head around the corner, and when she turned back to face me, she had a huge smile on her face. “Do you want to see one of the band ghouls without his mask?” she asked me, her green eyes twinkling. 

I didn’t need to respond verbally; the look on my face said it all. Sister Elizabeth stood back and allowed me to peek around the corner, and I saw him. Although admittedly, I didn’t know who “him” was at the time. I withdrew, and turned towards my mentor, first looking excited, and then not so much. “Um, which one is he?” I queried with a curious tilt of my head. 

She grabbed me and guided me to look around the corner again, this time with her. “ _That_ , my dear, is Omega,” Sister Elizabeth whispered to me. He wore his black robe with the hood pushed back, holding his mask in one hand as he talked to another Sister of Sin. Omega was tall with a solid build, but the ghoul behind the mask wasn’t what I was expecting. 

To be honest, I didn’t know _what_ to expect, and I found myself entranced as I watched him talking to Sister Annika. I knew it was just the glamor, but he looked like a normal guy. An _attractive_ normal guy, and I couldn’t look away. I didn’t notice when Sister Elizabeth pulled back, nor did I notice at first when Omega waved at me. I heard my mentor trying not to giggle, and I was brought back to reality from my Aether Ghoul-induced la-la-land. I looked at her confusedly, and when I looked back in Omega’s direction, I realized he was looking back. Not only that, but he was doing a subtle wave as Sister Annika continued to talk to him, unaware that he was looking over her shoulder at me, a small smirk on his face. 

My eyes widened, and then I hung my head, shaking it with an exhaled “fuck” escaping my lips. I looked back up again in time to see him stifle a laugh and then wink at me. I pulled myself back around the corner, shooting daggers at Sister Elizabeth. “Thanks,” I whispered sarcastically. She rolls her eyes at me, grabbing my arm and leading me around the corner and down the hall towards the cafeteria…and passed the Quintessence Ghoul and Sister Annika. 

My head was down, but I glanced upward as we walked. “Sister Elizabeth,” Omega said to my mentor with a nod. “Brother Omega,” she replied with a wink and a smile. I felt my cheeks burn as his eyes moved from her to me. “See you around, Sister,” he teased with a wink and a smirk. “Yes, Brother Omega,” I mumbled without lifting my head. 

After that interaction, I wanted to crawl under a rug and die. What a way to make a first impression. 

The second time didn’t start off much better, much to my chagrin. I had lost myself in the library, enthralled by all it had to offer, and had completely lost track of time. When I finally caught a glimpse of the clock, I realized I was already ten minutes late for class. “Fuckkkkkkkk,” I cursed to myself as I threw my bag over my shoulder and grabbed the stack of books I had selected for myself. I flew out the door, scurrying down the hall, having the bright idea to try to read the first chapter of the book on top of my stack as I hurried to class. It was definitely not one of my better ideas, for as I rounded a corner, I ran into a very solid form, falling backwards onto my ass; the books crashed to the floor and scattered. 

I winced as I cursed to myself for the second time in less than five minutes. “Fuckkkkkkkk!”

The form crouched down in front of me, reaching for the books. “You should watch where you’re walking, Sist—oh, it’s you,” the solid form said, first somewhat sternly, and then amusedly. I looked up to see a masked band ghoul, and I searched his robe for his elemental symbol. _Circle with squiggly line…?_ I thought to myself. _Aether…oh fuck!_ “Brother Omega!” I gasped as I scrambled to my knees to help him with my books. “I’m so sorry,” I started, and then everything came out in rapid-fire. “I-I was in the library and lost track of time and I’m late for class and Sister Imperator is going to kill me!” I was a little frantic and panicky, admittedly, because our senior-most Sister scared the bejeezus out of me at the time; it wasn’t until a bit down the road that I found out that her bark was worse than her bite, and that she was really more of a pussycat to those in her good graces. 

He chuckled softly as he reached out and put a hand over mine. “Hey, it’s alright. I’ll…I’ll walk with you, okay? I promise she won’t kill you.” I looked at his masked face skeptically, only barely able to make out his eyes behind his mask. “I…I don’t want her to kill you instead, Brother Omega.” He laughed heartily at me. “You clearly don’t know Imperator very well, Sister. Don’t worry…I’ll be fine. We’ll _both_ be fine.” 

Once the books were gathered and re-stacked, we rose to our feet and set off for my classroom. He tucked the stack of books under his arm as we walked, pushing his hood back and pulling off his mask. The ghoul smiled down at me. “It’s much easier to talk to somebody without that thing on.” I nodded as I made a quick study of his face, not wanting to lose myself in his eyes. “So, I didn’t catch your name when I saw you with Sister Elizabeth…?” I averted his gaze, instead turning my attention to the floor. “I’m Sister Kate.” I glanced upwards at him, shyly looking away again when I saw him looking down at me warmly. “It’s nice to officially meet you, Sister Kate.” He put his mask on top of the books under his arm, and offered his hand. “Likewise, Brother Omega,” I replied as I took his hand for a quick shake. 

We came across a door, and he veered off our path, propping it open and beckoning me to join him outside. “Come on,” he said with a smile. I pointed down the hall. “But…but class is right down there…?” 

He winked at me. “We’re taking a shortcut.” I didn’t know of any such shortcut, but he had obviously been there far longer than I had, so I hesitantly followed him, trusting that he knew something that I didn’t. We chatted as we walked the church grounds, and a few minutes into what should’ve been a one minute walk, I realized this wasn’t a shortcut. 

I looked up at him questioningly. “This isn’t a shortcut, is it?” He chuckled and shook his head. “No, but if you’re going to be late, you might as well make it worth it.” I softly chuckled, rolling my eyes. “Omega…!” My eyes widened and my cheeks turned a few shades of pink when I realized my lack of formality, and he stopped me when I tried to apologize. “I’ll tell you what: you can call me ‘Omega’ if I can call you ‘Kate’. Deal?”

I smiled up at him, my cheeks still pink. “Deal. So, um…what did you do around here before the Ghost Project?” 

He shrugs. “I was involved with a few other music projects, none that really took off though. And before that, I actually worked in the library.” I was both surprised and excited to hear this. “Really?” I asked eagerly, to which he nodded. “I did, and for many years, Kate. If you ever have any questions about the library, or the ministry, or about anything, for that matter, please feel free to ask me any time, okay?” 

I smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Omega. I will keep that in mind.” He returned the smile. “Good. I’m curious to know what you think of the ministry so far.” I raised my eyebrows as I looked up at him. “Well, I’m still not used to being actively encouraged to sin.” Omega chuckled in response. “I’m sure. I’ve heard that it can be difficult to free your mind from the indoctrination of the Christian church. Were you raised Catholic, or…?” 

“Lutheran, actually,” I responded. He arched an eyebrow. “Ah, Martin Luther. Now that was an interesting man.” 

I looked at him curiously. “Did you…did you know him?” Omega threw his head back with a hearty laugh. “Just how old do you think I am, Kate?” I scrunched up my face as I shrugged, stifling a giggle. “I don’t know, Omega. But I was going to say that—if you were old enough to have known him—you still look pretty good for your age!”

Omega stopped in his path, laughing too hard to walk. He put his free hand over his stomach as his body shook from laughter. Just watching him made me laugh too. “’ _Pretty good_ ’?” He repeated my words as he continued to laugh. “Oh, Kate, this just keeps getting better!” I shrugged again. “Um, sorry…? How old are you then?” 

His laughter finally died down enough for us to continue our walk. “That’s a good question, and honestly, I’m not quite sure, come to think of it. I’m old, but I’m definitely not _that_ old, I can promise you that!” We walked in silence for a moment before he continued. “Oh, Martin Luther though, I read about him. There are books on Lutheranism and how it came to be in the library. We have books on all major religions, and even not so major ones. I think there might even be one on worshipping cats,” he joked. At least I think he was joking. “Like the Egyptians?” I said with a smirk. He looked down at me with an eyebrow quirked. “You’re not going to ask me if I knew King Tutankhamun, are you?” I scoffed at him as I bumped my shoulder into his arm. “You think you’re pretty funny, don’t you?” He nodded as he looked down at me, a smile on his face. 

We were finally approaching the door we needed to enter, having taken the long way to get to my classroom. “This has been fun, Kate,” Omega began. “It’s…it’s nice to be able to make a new friend, and I sincerely hope you take me up on my offer.” He opened the door. I entered, and then he followed. “I will, Omega. Thank you,” I replied with a smile. 

He walked me the remaining short distance to class, and followed me in as I quietly made my way to my desk. “Sister Kate, so nice of you to join us,” Sister Imperator said from the front of the class. “And Brother Omega, always a pleasure. To what do I owe the honor today?” 

Omega set the books he had been carrying for me on my desk. “I’m very sorry to interrupt class, Sister Imperator, but I’m afraid it’s my fault that Sister Kate is so tardy today. She was assisting me with something.” 

Sister Imperator pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows curiously. “Oh, pray tell, what was that?” 

The Quintessence Ghoul smirked. “It was a personal matter, Sister.” My eyes widened as I looked up at him, and he had the audacity to wink at me. The classroom was suddenly full of whispers from my fellow sisters, all discussing my supposed involvement with Omega. He cleared his throat, and then continued. “Sister Kate is very dedicated to her _studies_ , and she is very eager to serve our Dark Lord. I would appreciate your leniency if you see fit to punish her.” 

The old Sister could barely contain her smirk. “I will take that into consideration, Brother Omega.” 

Omega bowed his head. “Thank you, Sister Imperator.” He turned to me with a smirk. “Sister Kate, please do not forget what we discussed.” I sighed and rolled my eyes as the whispers around me continued. “Yes, Brother Omega. Thank you again.” He winked at me again before turning on his heels and heading towards the door. “Oh, one more thing, Brother Omega?” Sister Imperator called after him. He stopped in the doorway and turned to look back at her. “Yes, Sister?” 

She pursed her lips again and wagged a finger at him. “Don’t let Papa Emeritus see you without your mask on.” He winked and smirked at her and left without saying anything. 

I later found out that his insinuation was somewhat of a payback for our Martin Luther conversation, but Sister Imperator did start to warm up to me after that embarrassing incident, so I guess he did me a favor. 

And looking back, I’d say it was around here that my little Omega crush began. 

As we were, in fact, actively encouraged to sin, I would confess all of my fantasies during confession, never specifically mentioning which band ghoul I lusted after. The clergyman on the other side of the curtain with his seductive Italian accent would seek lurid details, asking how wet my fantasies made me, how wet it made me discussing them in confession. He would instruct me to touch myself while in the confession booth, and my fingers would slide under my dress, between my legs, and do his bidding. While I lost myself on my side of the curtain, I could hear his heavy breathing on the other side, and I imagined that the clergyman was also touching himself. 

It was Vincenzo on the other side of the curtain. An archbishop at the time, he and I continued our routine for several months until one day when he couldn’t take it anymore. I arrived at the booth for confession at our usual time, only to find Omega waiting for me. “Sister Kate,” he greeted me. I was a little shocked at seeing him and also by his sudden formality with me. “Brother Omega,” I replied, trying to see his eyes behind his mask. “Where is the Archbishop?” 

He cleared his throat. “The Archbishop would like to see you in his office. I will escort you.” It was my first time being summoned to Vincenzo’s office, and at the time, I didn’t yet know where it was. We walked along a corridor in silence until we reached a connecting hall with a series of ornate doors, behind one of which was the Archbishop’s office. Omega stopped in front of the second door to the right and knocked on it. 

Once I crossed the threshold and the door closed behind me that day, it was the beginning of my involvement with Vincenzo. While I was fucked by the future Papa, I continued to fantasize about a certain Nameless Ghoul as I shared the explicit details with my lover at his behest. And this became our new routine. 

It didn’t matter if it was in his office or in his living quarters, nor how many times I had been to either: if Omega wasn’t on tour with the Ghost Project, he was always the one to escort me when I was summoned by Archbishop Emeritus, who later became Cardinal Emeritus when his middle brother rose to power in the Infestissumam Era as Papa Emeritus II. The Quintessence Ghoul and I continued to develop our friendship, and I would often swing by his living quarters when he was around after seeing Vincenzo since Omega’s room was nearby. We fell into the habit of watching movies or playing video games as we hung out; by the time I went on tour with them as his chosen Sister of Sin, this was normal for us. 

When he finally kissed me that day as I was heading to see Vincenzo with Aether, it was literally _years_ of semi-repressed feelings for the Quintessence Ghoul that percolated to the surface. 

And judging by his kiss, I wasn’t alone.


	3. The Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aether and Omega butt heads, and the trio pays Papa Emeritus III a visit.

It’s always interesting when a ghoul and ghoulette of differing elements mate, and it’s exciting to find out which element the kit will be, or if it will take on characteristics of both. Once upon a time, that was impossible. But through a genetic mutation somewhere along the line, ghouls developed the ability to be dual- or multi-elemental. It’s especially interesting when a dual element ghoul mates with a dual element ghoulette; that’s how we ended up with Swiss, or Mutant Ghoul, as I jokingly call him. 

It’s not quite as interesting when a ghoul or ghoulette mates with a human: the baby automatically takes on the element of its ghoulish parent. No mystery there. 

My Ghoul and I didn’t waste any time in starting a family together. Our son is in his crib across the room from us, not even a year old. The little kit is standing with his tiny hands clenched around the rails, chanting “dada” like it’s his mantra. The wee one still inside of me kicks its temporary home like a miniature kung-fu fighter. My Aether Ghoul’s ringed hand moves to the point of contact, and the pain is almost immediately gone. This is definitely one of the perks of being with an Aether ghoul. 

The Clergy is thrilled that we’re doing our part to increase the ministry’s limited Aether ghoul population, and they have vowed to provide us with larger living quarters and everything we will ever need as our family continues to grow. I don’t know how many of these remarkable creatures they’re expecting me to pop out, but I guess since every time feels like the first time when my Ghoul and I are together intimately, the sky is the limit. 

How I managed to catch the attention of two Aether ghouls is beyond me. And not just any Aether ghouls; both were the preeminent Aether ghouls of the ministry. Whichever road I went down, I suppose I would’ve ended up with a different version of the same life with an adoring Aether ghoul as my significant other, and lots of Aether ghoul kits for my children. But at that point on the church grounds with Omega, his arms around me, his lips upon mine for the first time, I was still in the dark about many things.

After what felt like an eternity, we were interrupted by the sound of Aether clearing his throat from off to the side. Omega and I mutually broke the kiss and turned our heads in his direction. The Quintessence Ghoul shot a dirty look at Aether. “Can I help you?” he queried, clearly annoyed by the presence of the other ghoul. 

Aether forced a smile at his fellow Aether ghoul. “Well, you can start by putting Sister Kate down, _brother_.” 

Omega’s expression softened when he turned his attention back to me. With a small smile, he slowly lowered me to my feet, his eyes fixed on me the entire time. I felt a flush creep up my face as I gazed back at him. When my feet hit the ground, the spell was broken, and my mind reeled. “Um, what…what was that, Omega?” I calmly asked as I looked up at him, the steadiness of my voice masking the turbulence inside of me. 

His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose up his forehead. “Probably something we should talk about, Kate. I-I want to talk to you about a few things anyway, so we should catch up soon.” 

Aether stepped forward and grabbed my hand, leading me away from Omega. “Sorry mate, she’s going to be busy… _with me_. Better luck next time,” he gruffly said to the Quintessence Ghoul. 

Omega quickly caught up to and fell into step with us. “Are you going to see Papa, Kate?” 

Before I could answer, Aether starts to do it for me. “Yes, _we_ -“ 

“Excuse me, is your name ‘Kate’?” The Quintessence Ghoul said to Aether over my head, who responded with a scowl. Whatever was going on with these two, I needed to put an end to it, and fast. 

I stopped dead in my tracks, and they did the same after a few more steps, turning around themselves to face me. They both looked at me questioningly. I folded my arms across my chest. “Whatever is going on here, it needs to stop. Got it?” 

Aether gestured towards Omega, his eyebrows knitted together. “But Kate, he-“ 

“No, Aether. You two are grown men, I mean, ghouls,” I looked back and forth between the Aether ghouls before me. “Please act like it. Now, shake hands or something and call a truce, or I will go see Vincenzo alone.” 

Omega turned towards Aether and was the first to stick his hand out. Aether turned to face Omega, and then grabbed the Quintessence Ghoul’s hand. “Guess we’ll have to save our dick measuring contest for later, yeah?” he said with a smirk. Omega chuckled as they shook hands. “Yeah, guess it’s going to have to wait.” Once their handshake concluded, they turned back towards me. Aether shrugged. “Happy now, love?” 

I nodded with a small smile. “Yes, thank you, gentlemen.” I turned slightly towards Omega. “Would you like to come see Vincenzo with us, Omega?” 

“I would,” he began before looking over at Aether. “If you don’t mind.” Aether thought for a moment before responding. “Yeah, mate. Let’s go.” With that, we continued on our way, and I was again flanked by the two Aether ghouls. Omega politely asked Aether about the tour, and they ended up trading stories the rest of the way. “I’ll tell you, mate, the fans sure do miss you,” Aether told Omega, who quirked an eyebrow at the other Aether ghoul. “Yeah?” Aether nodded in response. “You guys are out there killing it though, Aether.” 

Aether shrugged. “Thanks, mate. I mean, I think we are too. But when we’re out of costume and amongst the fans, we hear it a lot. Don’t we, Kate?” I nodded to confirm. “We really did hear it often, Omega,” I said as I looked up at him. He smirked down at me and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Aether. “It doesn’t mean you’re the better Aether ghoul though,” he said jokingly to Omega, who chuckled. “Does it really matter, Aether?” Omega replied while shaking his head, but then thought on it for a moment. “How would we even figure that out, anyway?” I rolled my eyes and started to tune them out. _Let the dick measuring commence_ , I thought to myself. 

“More importantly, what would the prize be?” Aether pondered aloud. “Is there something we both want?” They looked at each other over my head, and Omega’s eyes drifted towards me before snapping back up to meet Aether’s. Aether quirked an eyebrow, having noticed Omega’s quick glance downwards. “Yeah, mate?” Omega’s jaw clenched, and he quickly looked away while Aether chuckled to himself. 

They walked in silence the rest of the way, and we soon found ourselves standing outside of Vincenzo’s rooms. Omega knocked on the door, and we entered after we heard him call out for us to do so, the Quintessence Ghoul leading the way with me and Aether following. Papa sat in his office chair, his legs crossed at the ankles atop his desk, looking like he was still on vacation. Dressed in a light purple button-up shirt, white chino shorts, and white loafers, he lounged in his chair with his designer sunglasses on his face, resembling a model that had stepped off the cover of a special Satanic edition of _GQ_. And for somebody who had been in the French Riviera for the past couple of weeks, you certainly wouldn’t be able to tell by the color of his skin as it was as pale and flawless as it had always been. 

We stood before his desk, and he pushed his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose to see us better, exposing his mismatched eyes. “Omega, Aether, _mia bella_ Kate, so good to see you, so good to see you!” he said as he gestured towards me to come around the desk. I stepped out from between the Aether ghouls and rounded the furniture. He reached for my hand and brought it to his lips, looking up at me as he made contact. “Welcome back, Papa,” I said with an adoring smile. He was so strikingly handsome, and while I loved that man, I wasn’t in love with him and would never be. Nonetheless, he never failed to set my heart aflutter and make my nether regions wet. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Omega shift uncomfortably on his feet when Papa’s lips had lingered, and I wondered to myself if he was jealous. And if he was, why all of a sudden? Vincenzo finally lifted his head, bringing his other hand to his face to remove his sunglasses, setting them on his desk. “How about a kiss for your Papa, _cara mia_?” He lowered his feet to the floor as he pulled me closer to him, guiding me to sit on his lap. I hooked an arm around his neck and slowly bridged the gap between us, pressing my lips against his. He hummed in approval before his lips parted and his tongue found its way into my mouth. 

From the other side of the desk, I heard Omega clear his throat. “Um, Papa…?” Vincenzo held up a hand to stop his Quintessence Ghoul from saying another word until he was ready to listen, and right now was not that time. 

The hand he had on my waist slid up my ribs, cupping my breast. His other hand landed in my lap and found its way under the hem of my dress and between my legs. He nudged my thighs apart as we continued to kiss, his fingers teasingly walking their way closer to what they sought. I imagined the two ghouls on the other side of the desk. Aether was probably into it, while I wasn’t so sure about Omega. This wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, and it never seemed to bother him before. I had an almost overwhelming urge to turn my head to look at him, but then I felt Vincenzo’s fingers push aside the thin fabric of my panties and make contact with my clit; the urge to look at Omega was obliterated and replaced by an even more consuming urge to be reclaimed by my beloved Papa. 

His fingers moved between my folds, and I felt him smile into my mouth. “ _La suora_ , so wet for your Papa…” he purred to me. He plunged a digit into my entrance, and I gasped in response, spreading my thighs a bit more to grant him additional access. He chuckled softly. “So much want for your Papa, yes?” I nodded, letting my head loll back as I felt him slip a second finger inside of me. He gently bit my bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth before shifting his head so his forehead was resting on my cheek. His hand that had been cupping and kneading my breast slid down my body to hold my scrunched up dress, which had been pulled up farther so he could watch his fingers steadily move in and out of me. 

Without warning, Papa suddenly withdrew his fingers, and I looked at him, confused. “Up on the desk, _cara mia_. Want to taste you.” I rose from his lap, my legs a bit wobbly. “On your knees.” I did as instructed, and got up on his desk on my knees, bending forward to rest on my forearms, my ass in the air as I knew he wanted. Vincenzo kept this secondary desk in his living quarters for occasions like this. The neatly stacked papers off to the side? All blank. He liked to dramatically push things off his desk in the heat of the moment sometimes, and he seemingly learned his lesson after doing it one too many times in his actual office with important paperwork. 

Papa pushed my dress up so it was hanging from around my waist, and he reached for my panties, pulling them over my ass and down my thighs, and I lifted each knee so he could slide them down my legs and off of me completely. He looked between his Aether ghouls, ultimately tossing my undergarment at Omega, who caught them before they could hit his face. “Smell, Omega. _Squisito_!”

The Quintessence Ghoul rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw, but brought the lacy fabric to his nose and inhaled as instructed by Vincenzo before quickly stuffing my panties in a jacket pocket, a flush creeping up his face as he looked at me. “Delicious, yes?” Papa asked. Omega shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “Yes, Papa.” 

I heard Papa rolling his chair in closer to the desk, and then I felt his hands caressing my outer thighs, moving onto my derrière, squeezing my flesh. I next felt his fingers gently separating my lips, and then his tongue, the tip teasing my clit. He dragged his tongue to my entrance and back again repeatedly, making sure to tease my clit with each pass. 

I mostly kept my eyes fixed on Aether as Vincenzo continued his ministrations; looking at Omega only made me wonder what was going through his mind with how miserable he looked. Concentrating on him would only lessen my enjoyment of the exquisiteness of Papa’s oral skills, so I focused on Aether, who was clearly enjoying the show. He was stroking himself through his pants, looking to be fully hard and in need of some attention himself. And sure enough, a few minutes later his hands had moved to his button and zipper before his erection was freed. Aether ran his hand up and down its length a few times, and I watched in anticipation. “You want it, love?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and I nodded, smirking. He stepped forward, and I wrapped my hand around his cock, swirling my tongue around the tip. 

Behind me, Papa was again deliciously tormenting my g-spot with a couple of fingers while licking and nibbling on my clit, backing off anytime I was close to having an orgasm. He was a master at doing this, and I loved and hated it at the same time. I hated it because he was such a tease and wouldn’t give my aching cunt the relief it both wanted and needed, and I loved it because it resulted in an explosive orgasm when he finally allowed it to progress uninterrupted.

I took Aether in my mouth as deep as I could before he hit the back of my throat, and I enjoyed his moan that followed. He rolled his hips against me, slowly fucking my face. He picked up his tempo, and I caught a glimpse of Omega out of the corner of my eye, a pained expression on his face. I reminded myself to look away, trying to snuff out the ache in my heart that resulted, but failed miserably. The only thing that provided a distraction was the orgasm that Vincenzo finally allowed to tear through me minutes later, but even then, it was only temporary. 

What was that ghoul doing to me?


	4. The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Kate gets an unexpected visitor, and some even more unexpected news.

When Aether and I left Papa’s quarters, Omega stayed behind so he could speak with Vincenzo. It was time for dinner, but I opted to head to my room as I didn’t have much of an appetite; I was really thrown off by this whole Omega thing and just wanted to be alone. Aether walked me to my door, and then he reluctantly left for the dining room by himself. 

I curled up in my favorite chair and tried to read a book, but I kept reading the same paragraph over and over again, hopelessly distracted by the ache in my chest and the image in my mind of a crestfallen Omega. I looked at the time, and it was only eight o’clock. Remembering that I had an early morning tutoring session with Cardinal Copia before class, I decided to call it a night and head to bed. I turned the lights off in my living room and headed for my bedroom.

I flicked on the light and set about removing my habit, dress, boots, and stockings. I pulled a nightie out of my dresser and slipped it over my head. Being one of Vincenzo’s primary lovers, I was somewhat of a kept woman. As was his preference, I had an endless supply of black lace panties and bras for underclothes, and white silk nighties trimmed in lace for pajamas. Meanwhile, my fellow sisters wore the standard issue black cotton panties and bras, and white cotton nighties. If sex with Vincenzo wasn’t incentive enough to be involved with him, then the upgrade in lingerie certainly was. 

As I was about to crawl in bed after I had brushed my teeth and hair, I heard a knock on the door. I wanted to ignore it and pretend I hadn’t heard it, but I chose not to. Instead, I scampered across the cool floor in my living room, turning on a light along the way, and answered the door. Much to my surprise, it was Omega on the other side. “Oh, Omega! Does Papa want to see me?” I assumed I was being summoned back to Vincenzo’s room for the night, and that Omega was there to escort me. I honestly wasn’t in the mood, but I was never one to disappoint Papa. 

The Quintessence Ghoul shook his head, allowing his eyes to drift down my body and back up again. Perhaps I should’ve been more demure considering the semi-sheer nature of my sleep attire, but demureness was out the window for senior sisters like myself, for the most part. A junior sister likely would’ve bundled herself up in a robe to answer the door; I don’t even think I owned a robe anymore. Plus, it wasn’t like Omega had never seen my tits before. I mean, tour bus orgies? You see everybody’s _everything_. 

“May I come in?” he quietly asked. He had already corrupted my evening and my mindspace, and now he was invading my physical space. But if it led to answers, then perhaps it would all be worth it. I stepped back from the door and allowed him to enter, closing and locking the door behind him. I sighed before turning around to face him. “Omega, I-“ He stepped forward, taking my face in his large, ringed hands, and then lowered his head, pressing his lips against mine. Softly at first, and then more firm, and then more urgently. 

Once I had recovered from my shock, I found myself kissing him back for the second time that day. I wrapped my arms around his neck and silently prayed to the One Below that Omega would surrender and lose himself with me, and abandon whatever cross he felt he had to bear. 

His hands moved from my face to my waist, and he lifted me off my feet, temporarily breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around him, he wrapped his arms around me, and his mouth returned to mine. The Quintessence Ghoul started to walk us deeper into my living room, and I soon felt us descend upon my sofa. I sunk into the cushions as he softly laid me down, lowering himself on top of me whilst we kissed. I could feel a delicious bulge forming in his crotch, and it was pressing against my nether regions. As I was wearing no panties, the only thing that separated us from each other was his pajama pants and his underwear, if he had any on. I was turning into a wet mess just thinking about it. 

Omega started to slowly roll his hips against me, and I could feel him between my lips, his cock straining to be let out and allowed to penetrate me. I was certain that I was leaving a substantial wet spot on his pants, not to mention whatever precum was leaking from his slit adding to it. I attempted to push his pants off his hips in a bid to move things along, but he kept nudging my hands away. And after one final try, he pinned my wrists above my head with one hand while the other experimentally moved down my body as we continued what was comparable to a make-out session between two teenagers.

His free hand groped one of my breasts through the thin fabric of my nightie, my nipple hard and begging for attention under his palm. His hand shifted, and his thumb caressed my sensitive flesh, sending small shockwaves to every pleasure center in my body. My back arched into his touch, and I moaned into his mouth, eliciting a low growl from him. 

His mouth moved from mine to my jaw, then down my neck and upper chest. His free hand worked to expose my breasts by pulling the fabric down, and his mouth claimed one breast while his hand returned to the other. He lavished my breast with wet kisses before swirling his tongue around my nipple, ultimately taking it into his mouth. Omega closed his lips around my nub, sucking on it, and teasing it with his tongue. He repeated his ministrations on my other breast, and then kissed his way back up. 

His mouth once again covered mine in a hungry, all-consuming kiss, his free hand continued down my body and between my legs. He moaned into our kiss when he felt how dripping wet I was for him. His hand moved to his pants, like he was considering _more_ , but he hesitated instead…and then he stopped. Everything. _Everything_. My inner voice screamed so loud, he probably could’ve heard it.

Omega pulled away from me, quietly apologizing, and he sat at the end of my sofa with his head resting against the back cushion. He shook his head, staring at the ceiling. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Kate,” he began. “I’ve…I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

I moved from where he left me on the sofa and knelt next to him. I put one hand on his shoulder closest to me and the other on his chest. “Omega,” I whispered as the hand on his chest started to drift downwards. “Let me take care of you…” He gently grabbed my hand as it reached the waistband of his pants. “We can’t, min älskling,” he said as he shook his head. 

“But why not?” I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He looked down at my hand, which was still being held in his, and his thumb started to caress my skin. He sighed before his eyes moved back to mine. “I don’t want to be one of your lovers, Kate.” 

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I withdrew my hand and turned away from him, settling onto the cushion next to him, a mixture of emotions gurgling inside of me. I readjusted my nightie, feeling overexposed considering his sudden rejection. “I want to be your _only_ lover,” he softly explained as he ran his large hand down my back. 

My head snapped around so I could look at him. “What?” I gasped, and he nodded in response. “But…since when, Omega?” He huffed out a laugh. “Since _always_.” 

I turned to face him. “This is so out of the blue-“ 

“Aether asked Papa for permission to marry you,” the Quintessence Ghoul blurted out. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. “Earlier today, according to Papa. He told me after you and Aether left. It came up because I…” He paused for a moment, his eyes searching mine. “…I also asked him for permission to marry you, Kate.” 

I tilted my head in curiosity. “I-I didn’t think you felt that way about me though…” 

Omega huffed out another laugh. “Kate, you might not realize it, but I’ve been captivated by you since the first time I saw you.” 

I gave him a small smile. “I’ve had a thing for you since you walked me to class that one day,” I admitted, to which he chuckled. “Why didn’t you ever say anything, Omega?” 

The Quintessence Ghoul sighed. “I had planned to—and was about to, actually—but then you started to see Papa. I didn’t want to share you with him. I didn’t want to share you with anybody, and I still don’t.”

I sat farther back onto the sofa and drew my knees up to my chest, my head tilted in his direction. “You should’ve talked to me. Or even to Papa. You two have always been close.” 

He nodded. “You’re right, but he was the future head of the church, and I was a ghoul. I might be at the top of the food chain for my kind, but I’m still, at the end of the day, a ghoul. I know my place, Kate.” 

“What did Vincenzo say when you talked to him?” I asked with a frown. 

Omega chuckled. “He chased me around the office, asking me in his Papa voice, _’Why you not tell me, Omega? Why you not tell your Papa?’_ ” I couldn’t help but giggle. The Quintessence Ghoul wasn’t especially known for his humor, but he _was_ known for his spot-on impression of Vincenzo. Not even Papa himself could contain his amusement when he heard it. He would say that he doesn’t sound like that and pretend to sulk, but you could always see a slight smirk on his face. Every. Single. Time. “It wouldn’t have changed anything though, Kate. You know him as well as I do: what Papa wants, Papa gets.” 

I nodded in agreement, because he was right, unfortunately. “So, now what? Has this ever happened before?” 

The Quintessence Ghoul shook his head. “No, this is a first as far as Papa can remember. We went to the library to consult the ministry bylaws, and we found something applicable. Basically, if Aether and I can’t resolve this on our own, then it will go to the Clergy for vote. As it is, requests have to go to the Clergy for approval anyway.” He sighed. “I don’t want the Clergy to have to decide this for us though, Kate. They’ve been after me for decades to settle down, and as the oldest Aether ghoul in the ministry, I’m fairly certain the vote would go in my favor. But I don’t want you to marry me because they’re telling you to; I want you to do it because you want to. And I feel like I’m getting too far ahead of myself even thinking that’s something you’d want. If you’d rather marry Aether, then…” Omega shrugged and shook his head. “…I’ll withdraw my request from consideration, and I’ll respect your wishes.” 

I studied him for a moment before moving my hand to his face and cupping his cheek; he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a few seconds. “You’re such an idiot, Omega,” I said softly with a small smile on my face. “Why would you even think that?” He huffed out a laugh in response. “I don’t want to be assumptive, Kate. If I’m too late, please tell me.” 

I stroked his cheek with my thumb. “You’re not too late.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Come here…” He held out his arms, and I crawled onto his lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we sat in silence for a few minutes while we held each other. “It’s so dangerous to be here with you, because I’m so tempted to…” he whispered to me. I sat back a bit so I could look at him, my arms around his neck loosening. “To what, Omega?” I asked as I quirked an eyebrow at him. His hands moved to my sides, and he teased my nipples through my nightie with his thumbs. He hummed in approval at how they responded to his touch, and I could feel the dampness between my legs return. “Hey,” I said shakily. “You keep turning me on like this, you’re going to have to do something about it.” 

Omega chuckled. “I’ll tell you what, Kate: if things work out in my favor, you’re not going to be able to walk for at least a month.” 

“Deal. But how is that going to help me now?” I queried as I ground myself against him, not wanting to be the only one in sexual distress. I could feel his cock coming to life again under me. “I don’t know…I’m sorry,” he answered, somewhat defeated. “Earlier in Papa’s office, you have no idea how badly I wanted those to be my fingers inside of you, my tongue tasting you, my cock in your mouth.” His thumbs flicked against my nipples again, and I moaned in response. 

“Is that all you want, Omega?” I teased, slightly breathless. He slowly shook his head. “You know damn well it’s not…” he said in a low voice, and it was followed by a hip thrust to punctuate his point. The look in his eyes pierced me at my core, and it silently spoke volumes of how much he yearned for me. I leaned forward, my body pressed against his, and I brushed his lips with mine. “How about we go to bed?” I whispered to him. “And before you protest, I only want you to hold me. That’s all.” 

He licked his lips, and then smirked. “Promise you’ll behave yourself?” I nodded in response. “Cross my heart.” I pulled back enough to draw an invisible “X” over my heart with my finger. Satisfied, we made our way to my room after turning the light off in the living room. I pulled back the covers and crawled in bed, watching as he removed his shirt and kicked off the slip-on shoes he wore. He turned the light off, and then crawled in bed next to me. He put his arm around me, and I curled up against him with my head on his chest. We laid in silence for a few minutes, and I listened to the strong and steady beat of his heart, something that had comforted me many-a-night on the tour bus. 

“Omega?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Why did Alpha-“ I stopped when I heard him sigh; he knew exactly what I was going to ask. “First, because he’s a dick. Second, because he’s a dick. Third, because he’s a dick. Fourth, because I made the mistake of telling him how I felt about you. And lastly, because he’s a dick.” Omega pressed his lips against my forehead before continuing. “He thought he was being funny, Kate, that he was fucking you for the both of us because he knew I wouldn’t. I tried to get him to stop, but again, he’s a dick. So, I just kept doing what I could for you since it was my fault.” 

“It wasn’t your fault, Omega,” I murmured as I kissed his chest. “Thank you for taking care of me.” He squeezed me closer to him. “It gave me the chance to be close to you, so…” 

We slipped back into silence again, and I was about to fall asleep when a nagging thought occurred to me: how were Omega and Aether going to resolve this? 

“Omega?” 

“Hmm?” 

“How are you and Aether going to resolve this?” 

He sighs. “I don’t know yet.”

“How about Aether Ghoul Olympics?” I suggested with a giggle, to which he huffed out a laugh in response. “Can you believe him? _’It doesn’t mean you’re the better Aether ghoul though,’_ ” Omega said, imitating Aether as he recalled his brother ghoul’s quip from earlier. I looked up at him, able to make out his eyes as they stared at the ceiling and his furrowed brow in the near-dark room, lit only by the moonlight coming through the window.

“Well, if it matters, you two could have a series of contests in this Aether Ghoul Olympics. Not sure what the prize would be though. We’d have to come up with some sort of a trophy or medal or something,” I pondered as I thought my idea through. 

“Or it could be you, Kate.”


	5. The Games That Ghouls Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Kate's idea takes shape after Aether and Omega convince her to be part of their Aether Ghoul Games.

It was a horrible idea. I looked back and forth between the Aether ghouls before me, a look of incredulity on my face. While I had been at class, Omega presented my stupid idea to Aether, and they were serious about going through with this. We now sat in Omega’s living room, the two ghouls trying to convince me that this was somehow the best resolution for our conundrum. 

“Come on, love. Please? Do it for me?” Aether begged. 

“For _us_ ,” Omega corrected him, to which the other ghoul nodded. “Yeah, mate. Sorry. For us?” Aether pressed. 

I sank back into Omega’s sofa, pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my head in my lap.

“Why can’t I just choose who I want to marry?” I mumbled into my dress before looking up at them again, my eyebrows furrowed. The two Aether ghouls exchanged a look, and then their eyes returned to me. Aether grimaced. “This is about more than that, love. It’s for…” He looked over at Omega, searching for the right word. 

“Posterity,” the Quintessence Ghoul said with a nod, finishing Aether’s sentence, to which Aether nodded. “Yeah, posterity. Thank you, Omega.” 

“Certainly, Aether,” Omega replied. 

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. “Why don’t you just have your dick measuring contest and call it a day?” 

Aether shrugged. “It could be one of the events in our Aether Ghoul Games.” Omega nodded in agreement. “I don’t see why not.” 

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes again. “Do your stupid games then, but I don’t want to be the prize. I’m not a trophy to be won.” I was honestly a bit pissed that both of them were so okay with this, and I was angry with myself for suggesting the Aether Ghoul Olympics—oh, wait, the Aether Ghoul _Games_ —in the first place. I had been joking around, after all, and these two chuckleheads had taken the idea and run with it.

And leave it to Omega to be the one to pick up on my growing agitation. He moved from the coffee table in front of the sofa that he and Aether had been sitting on, to the sofa next to me, taking my hands in his. “Kate, it’s alright, it’s alright. Okay?” he said soothingly as he tried to calm me. I felt a wave of serenity envelop me, and I knew instantly that he was using his powers on me. “Better?” the Quintessence Ghoul asked with a small smile, to which I nodded. He didn’t let go of my hands though, as he continued to hold them. “We both know that you’re not a trophy, but you are the ultimate prize for us, something worth fighting for. Except instead of fighting, we’re going to try to have fun with this and settle not only who gets to be with you, but who’s the best of our kind.” 

I sighed deeply. “Why does that even matter, Omega? You don’t see Alpha and Ifrit dueling it out over who’s the better Fire ghoul, do you?” Both Aether and Omega chuckled. “No, it doesn’t matter in the greater scheme of things, Kate,” the Quintessence Ghoul replied while Aether shook his head in disagreement. “Sorry, it does matter to me.” 

Omega shot a look of annoyance in Aether’s direction, and I quirked an eyebrow at the ghoul across from me. “Why does it matter, Aether?” 

He gestures at Omega. “Because _everybody_ bloody loves him. Do either of you know what it’s like to be constantly compared to somebody else like that? At least if I win, everybody here will know it, and I’ll be able to carry that badge of honor with me when we’re on the road and I hear fans bemoaning the fact that they didn’t get to see their beloved Omega.” 

I didn’t realize it bothered him so much; he had never said anything before, and I hadn’t thought to ask. He was always so affable and high-spirited, and had seemingly shrugged off comments from fans. And thinking back to the aforementioned comments, they never seemed outright anti-Aether. They were more along the lines of “The new Aether is great, _but_ I miss Omega” versus “The new Aether sucks, and I miss Omega”; there’s an obvious distinction between the two. But I guess when you hear it enough, perhaps it doesn’t matter? At the end of the day, it must’ve been incredibly difficult to come in and replace a fan favorite like Omega, and I wondered if the rest of the band struggled similarly in their respective roles. Did Ifrit feel the same in taking Alpha’s place? Or Dew with Mist (or any of the previous Waters)? Or Earth with Smol Earth? Or Air with Old Air? _I’m going to have to ask the other sisters_ , I thought to myself, wondering if my fellow sisters who had toured with the Ghost Project had encountered anything similar, or if it was exclusive to my Aether ghouls. 

Omega sighed. “Okay, fair enough.” He turned his attention back to me. “We want you to be part of this, Kate. It’s not just about us. And after all is said and done, if you’re displeased with the results, then we’re both open to re-assessing because we both want you to be happy. Right, Aether?” 

Aether nodded as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Right. But if you could choose right now, would you be able to, love?” I bit my bottom lip as I looked back and forth between Aether and Omega. I’d only been seeing Aether for a fraction of the time I’d known Omega, but we had an amazing time together, and the sex was phenomenal. Omega, on the other hand, had been omnipresent in my life for many years up until his departure from the Ghost Project, and we had built an exceptional and unique friendship during that time. I knew from the other sisters that he was skilled sexually, and I was certain after last night’s preview that sex with him would be nothing short of mind-blowing. 

I had feelings for both, and I could see myself with Aether or Omega but didn’t want to hurt either. 

If I bit my lip any harder, it was going to bleed. I rested my head against the back of the sofa, shaking it as I licked my lip to soothe the pain I had caused it. “No,” I admitted quietly. “I-I want to, but I can’t.” Omega wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him, kissing the top of my head. “It’s okay, Kate. This is all very sudden, we know, and I think both of us are just happy that you’d consider doing us this honor.” 

Aether joined us on the sofa, sitting on my other side. He leaned over and kissed the side of my head. “He’s right, love,” he mumbled into my hair. “Will you do this for us then?” 

I was still reluctant; there had to be a better way. But both Aether and Omega wanted to settle it in this manner, so against my better judgment, I agreed. A half hour later, we were huddled together in the cafeteria, planning out the “contests” for their Aether Ghoul Games. I scribbled notes in my notebook as they tossed out different ideas. It would be a multi-day affair, and we were going to have to enlist the aid of others within the ministry. Once we had eaten and put together somewhat of a game plan, Aether, Omega, and I set off to find Papa. We happened to catch him as he was leaving his office for the day. 

He greeted his Aether ghouls, and then kissed one of my cheeks, followed by the other. “ _Mia bella_ Kate, so popular with my Aether ghouls!” He took my hands in his. “So it seems, Papa,” I said with a smile. He led us back into his office, sat down at his desk, and gestured for us to sit down across from him in the guest chairs. Aether and Omega sat down in the two available seats, and Aether pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I giggled as I looked at him over my shoulder while he smiled his big goofy Aether grin back at me. 

“Papa, we have an idea we’d like to run by you for how we’re going to resolve the issue at hand regarding Aether and I both wanting to marry Sister Kate,” Omega announced. Papa responded with an eye roll directed at his Quintessence Ghoul. “Still mad at you, Omega. Why you not tell me?” Vincenzo scoffed at Omega. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to avoid laughing when I saw Omega side-eye me. 

Omega cleared his throat. “Yes, Papa. I understand that. May I carry on?” Papa sighed and nodded, gesturing for his Quintessence Ghoul to continue. Omega explained the Aether Ghoul Games to Vincenzo and what they would entail. There were to be six days of events, with two events occurring on days one through five, and one event on day six. Vincenzo looked more and more interested as Omega spoke. Day one would consist of an online IQ test, followed by an eating contest. “What kind of food, my dear Ghouls?” Papa interjected. 

“We were thinking about pizza, Papa,” Aether responded, and Vincenzo nodded. “You will need money for this, yes?” 

“Yes, Papa,” Omega replied. Vincenzo nodded again. “Okay, continue, _per favore_.” 

The Quintessence Ghoul continued as instructed. Day two would consist of a race around church grounds, followed by a kissing contest. Day three, an arm wrestling contest, followed by a beer drinking contest. “You will need money for beer, yes?” 

“Yes, Papa,” Omega responded. Vincenzo thoughtfully stroked his chin. “We could dip into the wine cellar and do wine instead?” the Quintessence Ghoul suggested. “No, Omega. Beer is better. Leave the wine for the clergy,” Papa answered. “Continue.” 

Day four would consist of a tail and dick measuring contest, followed by a cunnilingus contest, which I was definitely looking forward to. Day five, a Latin translation contest, followed by a weight-lifting contest. “Who will administer the Latin contest?” Papa queried. “I was thinking about asking Cardinal Copia, Papa,” I replied. Vincenzo nodded. “ _Sì_ , he is very good with Latin. Continue.” 

The sixth and final day would be a sex contest, which I was also very excited about. “Omega, it would be better to have two days for that; one night for you, and one night for Aether. Yes?” 

Aether and Omega looked at each other, and nodded in agreement after a moment. “Yes, Papa. Thank you for the recommendation.” Papa gestured in acknowledgement. “ _Prego_ , my dear Omega.” Vincenzo leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. “What about a marriage ceremony? Add one more day for that?” 

I exchanged looks with Aether and Omega, and then they exchanged looks with each other. “Wouldn’t we need clergy approval for that though?” Omega inquired. Vincenzo nodded. “ _Sì_ , but you leave that to me, Quintessence.” 

Papa sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled over his chest as he pondered the proposed solution in silence for a minute or so before a smile spread across his face. “This idea pleases your Papa. You may proceed.” 

We were given two weeks to pull everything together. I spoke with Cardinal Copia during my next Latin tutoring session and asked him to help us with the Latin translation portion of the contest, and he agreed. Papa was able to secure approval from the Clergy for the wedding, a ceremony that he himself would perform. While the Clergy preferred for me to marry Omega, they gave the green light for me to marry Aether if he emerged the victor. 

Word spread around the ministry as I enlisted the aid of others, and there was great excitement surrounding the Aether Ghoul Games. And finally, with all preparations made, we were ready for the games to begin. 

Things were about to get interesting. 


	6. To Getting What We Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before the Aether Ghoul Games, and Omega gets a little closer to Kate...

It was the night before the first day of the Aether Ghoul Games, and Vincenzo decided to treat us to a special dinner at an Italian restaurant owned by a family that had been friendly with the ministry for generations in the neighboring town. We sat in the restaurant’s private dining room, sequestered away from the other patrons. I was on one side of the table with Vincenzo, while Omega and Aether were on the other side. After a delicious dinner and too much wine (although Papa himself would say that there’s no such thing…), Aether excused himself so he could use the restroom. 

Vincenzo sat back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other while swirling his freshly-poured wine in his glass. “I know I shouldn’t have favorites,” he began. “But I do. And you, Omega, have always been my favorite ghoul.” My eyes moved from Papa to the ghoul across the table from me. “Thank you, Papa,” Omega said with a quiet chuckle. “I do have to tell you something though, my dear Quintessence,” Vincenzo sighed with raised eyebrows. His eyes met Omega’s. “What is it, Papa?” Omega queried. 

Papa sighed again before he spoke. “I had to make a concession on your behalf for the Clergy to approve this,” he said cautiously. “For Aether to be able to marry Kate if you do not win, Omega.” 

The Quintessence Ghoul shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Papa, what was this ‘concession’?” 

Vincenzo took a prolonged drink of his wine, downing almost half the glass. “They want you to _procreate_ , even if it’s through artificial means.” Omega huffed out a laugh in response. “Fucking right it’ll be through artificial means. If it’s not with Kate…” He looked at me for a moment before his eyes returned to Papa. “…then no. There will be nobody else.” 

Papa took another gulp of wine. “More incentive for you to win, Quintessence. You have much to lose.” 

Omega looked at me again as one of his hands reached across the table to cover mine. “Too much to lose, but also so much to gain.” We silently gazed at each other while Papa finished off the rest of his current glass of wine, quickly pouring himself a refill. 

Aether eventually returned, and we returned to the abbey not long after. Papa and his ghouls walked me to my room, and then each went to their own. It was only around nine o’clock, and I wasn’t ready to call it a night yet. Instead, I curled up in my favorite chair and decided to do some reading, picking up the book I had last touched the night Omega had first paid me a visit, the night he had confessed his feelings for me. I finally managed to make it passed the paragraph that I had kept reading over and over, and I had actually made it through a couple of chapters before I heard a knock at my door. I set my book on the end table, got up from my chair, walked to the door, and answered it, finding Omega once again on the other side. 

He looked like he was fresh from the shower; his hair was still damp, and he was already in his pajamas, which consisted of an old Rolling Stones t-shirt and pajama pants. I looked him up and down without saying anything, and then I stepped back from the door with a smirk so he could enter, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Omega followed me across the room, pausing to turn the light off while I continued to my bedroom, stopping in the doorway to look back at him after I had turned that light on. I stood there until he caught up to me, and then we walked into my room. He stood behind me, and we watched each other in the mirror attached to my dresser as I removed the bobby pins that kept my habit in place, setting them and the habit on the surface. His hands moved to the zipper on the back of my dress, pulling it down and then watching as I slipped the sheer fabric of the shoulders and arms off, and then pushing the dress down my body until it pooled around my feet. 

He removed his shirt as I slipped my bralette off, and the Quintessence Ghoul offered it to me when I turned around to face him. I smirked as I raised my arms so he could put it on me, and his thumbs intentionally grazed my nipples as he pulled the tee over my chest. I let my hair down after he was done, and then I crossed the room to my bed, pulling the covers down and crawling in. I gazed at Omega as he turned the light off before slipping in bed next to me. 

We lay on our sides facing each other. He inched closer to me, bringing his hand to my face to push some stray strands of hair behind my ear; his hand slid to the back of my head, his fingers threading into my hair as his face approached mine. I closed my eyes and parted my lips in anticipation, and soon felt his lips against mine. I melted into him as the kiss deepened, and it wasn’t long before he rolled me onto my back with himself on top. 

I knew he wouldn’t allow things to progress beyond a certain point, and as much as I wanted Omega, I wasn’t going to push him. I was surprised that he had agreed to the cunnilingus and sex portions of the Aether Ghoul Games, but I was nowhere near disappointed. Quite the opposite, really. I’d been lusting after the Quintessence Ghoul for years, stuffing down the feelings I’d developed for him as they progressed and evolved. Right now, the only feeling I was going to have to suppress was that of being immensely turned on by having his body against mine, which was getting more and more difficult as I felt his cock hardening and growing heavy against my thigh. 

His mouth left mine, and he licked and sucked a trail across my jawline, down my neck, and then across the skin of my upper chest that was left exposed by his t-shirt. His hands cupped my breasts, kneading my fabric-covered flesh, willing my nipples to harden into his touch. I whimpered at the sensation, feeling the wetness in my nether regions increase exponentially, and it only got worse when I felt him shift and take a nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking at it through the fabric. As he moved to my other nipple, he pushed the shirt up, exposing me to him. He latched on to my nipple, lavishing it with the same attention he had given the other. I was rapidly reduced to a moaning mess, running my fingers through his hair as he moved back and forth, gasping his name. 

The Quintessence Ghoul moved back up my chest, neck, and jawline to my mouth, and his tongue plunged between my lips, my own tongue meeting his as they swirled and tangled together. He rutted his impossibly hard cock against my thigh, and I wanted so badly to experience it in all of its glory. I wanted to wrap my hand around it. I wanted to lick it up and down, to taste his skin. I wanted to take it in my mouth and suck him to oblivion until he came down my throat. And most of all, I wanted him buried to the hilt inside of me, tormenting my cunt in the most delicious way. 

He pulled away slightly, just enough to look me in the eyes. “What do you want, Kate? Tell me what you want…” he whispered to me, and my lust-clouded mind wouldn’t allow me to answer. “Do you want me to make you come?” I nodded furiously. “Yes, please, Omega!” I begged as I struggled to catch my breath. “Make me come, please!” His head dipped back down and his mouth covered mine for a furiously passionate and sloppy kiss. 

Omega lightly tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away again and got onto his knees next to me. He quickly pushed his pants off his hips, just enough to free his rock hard member. One hand went to his cock; the other between my legs, fingering my heat through my soaked panties as he stroked himself. As I felt his fingers sliding under the edge, alarms went off in my mind; this was going further than I had anticipated he would take it, and I felt like I needed to make sure he was okay with this. I reached down and grabbed his hand, not moving it but stopping its progress. “Omega, are you sure you want to do this?” 

His hand dropped from his cock as he leaned over to kiss me, his hand planted next to my head on the pillow, his other hand not moving from where it was. When our lips parted, he rested his forehead against mine. “I’m sure,” he panted. “Just…just don’t try to reciprocate, okay?” I frowned a bit, but nodded in understanding; the frown didn’t go unnoticed. “You want to, huh?” My hands moved to the sides of his face, running my thumbs over his cheekbones. “So badly,” I softly admitted. His lips met mine again before he pulled away, resuming his previous position. “Not yet, Kate. Soon though, I promise.” He licked his lips as his eyes moved down my body. “Now, how about you help me take your panties off?” 

My thumbs hooked in the waistband, and I lifted my hips, pulling the lacy fabric down as far as I could, and he took over, sliding my panties off my legs, and tossing them on the floor. His one hand returned to his cock, and his other hand again returned to my nether regions; this time, however, he had unrestricted access. His fingers slid between my labia, sampling my wetness. His head lolled back, and he moaned as his fingers explored me while his other hand lazily stroked his length. 

Omega slid a finger inside of me, crooking his digit as he set about working my g-spot. He soon added a second finger, and he increased the pace of his stroking to match the pace at which his digits moved in and out of me. I could feel the tension within me building up, and I knew it was only a matter of time until he would send me hurdling over the edge. He had again reduced me to a moaning mess, and the string of obscenities that left my lips when he added his thumb against my clit to the mix would’ve made a sailor blush. My hips bucked as I rode his fingers, and he watched me through half-lidded eyes, my cries of passion spurring him on. The coil within grew tighter and tighter, threatening to snap at any time. My eyes screwed shut, my teeth gritted, the sheets twisted in my fists; all it took was a few words from the Quintessence Ghoul. “Come for me, baby,” he heaved through clenched teeth, and the coil snapped. My walls pulsed around his digits, throwing him over his own orgasmic edge. His face contorted and he grunted as his hot seed spurted onto my abdomen, still stroking himself as he milked his climax for all it was worth. 

Once we had both come down from our highs, he removed his fingers from me, bringing them to his mouth to lick them off one by one. I bit my lip as I watched him enjoy my essence, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Fuck, Kate…” he groaned. “You’re even better than I imagined!” I smirked as I swirled my index and middle fingers in the cum on my stomach, gathering some on my digits, and then licking them clean. I winked at him. “Yummy.” 

He flopped on his back next to me, quickly lifting his hips to pull his pants up again before he pulled me on top of him, appearing not to care about the bit of cum that remained on my skin. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. After a few minutes, the rhythm of his heartbeat started to lull me to sleep. Before I could fully doze off though, I heard him sigh deeply. “Kate?” he whispered to me. I lifted my head and looked up at him. “Hmm?” 

He licked his lips. “I, uh, probably shouldn’t say this, but I’m going to anyway,” he began. “I…I just want you to know that I…I love you.” I looked at him for a moment before giving him a small smile. “I love you too, Omega,” I softly replied before pressing my lips against his chest. He squeezed me tighter in his arms, and soon we were both asleep. 

When I awoke the next morning, he had already left, and I smiled to myself at the thought of a shirtless Omega roaming the halls as he made his way back to his quarters. I brought the fabric of his shirt to my nose, and I just laid there and enjoyed his scent for a few minutes before getting up to ready myself for the day. With the IQ test this morning, the eating contest over dinner, and several more contests slated over the coming days, I couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy as I thought about what was to come, and I was glad that Sister Imperator had excused me from my classes and duties until the conclusion of the Aether Ghoul Games. It was a good thing too, because there was no way I’d be able to focus on anything at this point, knowing full well that my future hung in the balance.


	7. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aether and Omega's intelligence and pizza-eating skills are put to the test in Day One of the Aether Ghoul Games, while Sister Kate discovers something new about one of her Aether ghouls.

“Guess who I saw leaving your room this morning?” 

I sighed and rolled my eyes at my former Sister of Sin mentor. Sister Elizabeth and I were having breakfast together in the cafeteria as we tried to do as often as we could. But between being on the road with the Ghost Project and planning the Aether Ghoul Games, it had been quite awhile since we had been able to do this. We had formed a solid friendship over the years, our mentor/mentee relationship long behind us. “Well, he’s technically my fiancé, so it’s no big deal, Liz.” 

“One of your fiancés,” Sister Elizabeth corrected me as she took a sip of her coffee. “And Omega is _always_ a big deal.” I had to concede; she wasn’t wrong about that. I glanced up at her as I picked at my scrambled eggs with a fork. “What time did he leave? I was still asleep, so…” 

She shrugged. “Oh, it was around five this morning.” I raised my eyebrows and gave her my full attention, abandoning the eggs. “Why were you up so early?” She gave me a smug smirk over her coffee mug. “I was on my way back to my own room.” 

“Ooooooh, scandalous!” I teased with a giggle. “Do tell.” Sister Elizabeth attempted to look coy as she took another sip of her coffee. “A lady never kisses and tells.” I threw back my head and guffawed at her remark. “Good thing neither of us are ladies!” One of her hands flew to her mouth as she struggled not to spit out her coffee, and it was made more difficult when I continued to laugh at her. Liz finally managed to swallow the coffee and was able to properly laugh along. Once we finally composed ourselves, our conversation continued. “Okay, you have a point, Kate,” she began. “It was Ifrit.” 

I gave her an approving nod, thinking of the handsome lead guitarist who looked as if he had been chiseled from marble by some famous ancient sculptor and then brought to life. “Very nice, Liz,” I began as I leaned towards her conspiratorially. “Has he gone down on you yet?” She shook her head. “Just you wait,” I continued, giving her a knowing smirk. “You will _not_ be disappointed, my friend!” 

A few minutes later, her eyes moved beyond me to somebody that was approaching us, and I soon found out who it was when that somebody stopped behind me. I tilted my head back, looking upwards, and saw Aether looking back down at me. “’Ello love,” he said as he leaned down to give me an upside-down kiss. He then pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. “How are you ladies this morning?” 

After talking to Aether for a bit, Sister Elizabeth had to leave for class. Gone were the days of attending; she was now _teaching_. I could’ve gone down a similar path, but I opted to continue my studies instead. It would’ve been difficult to teach while being at Vincenzo’s beck and call, and being on the road for most of the past two years would’ve complicated matters even more. 

I offered my plate to Aether, and he gladly took it from me, digging into the mostly-cold scrambled eggs; he didn’t seem to mind. “Ready for today, Aeth?” I asked as I watched him take a bite, to which he nodded. He only had one concern though, and that was having a sore belly from all the pizza. “Will you rub my belly later, love?” How could I say “no” to that? 

By the time Aether had finished my eggs, it was time to head to the library for the opening contest of the Aether Ghoul Games. Once we were outside of the cafeteria, Aether stopped and crouched down a bit. “Hop on, love,” he began. “I’ll give you a ride.” I quirked an eyebrow at him. “Certainly a different kind of ride from you than I’m used to, Aether,” I teased with a wink. I hopped on his back, wrapping my arms around him and nestling my chin in the crook of his neck. He side-eyed me as we continued towards the library. “Oh, you’ll get that _after_ you’ve rubbed my belly.” I pressed my lips against his skin, giggling into his neck as I kissed it. 

A few minutes later, we reached the library. Aether let go of my legs and let me slide back down to my feet. He opened the door, and gestured for me to enter. “After you, love.” I walked in, and he followed, putting his hand on the small of my back as we walked towards a small crowd that had gathered. I don’t know what they were expecting; it’s not like an IQ test is a spectator sport. 

Cardinal Copia had researched online IQ tests and kindly volunteered to administer it for us; the test was online and self-timed, so he really didn’t have much to do, but it was still nice all the same, especially considering he had already been tasked with the Latin translation contest. The Cardinal sat at the end of a table, dressed in his red cassock and biretta, with two laptops set up across from each other in front of him with Omega already on one side. The Quintessence Ghoul pushed his chair back and stood up when he saw me, and I strode over to greet him. “Good morning,” he said to me with a small smile as I approached. “Good morning yourself,” I replied. Omega wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped mine around his waist, and his head bowed down to give me a chaste kiss. Afterwards, he rested his forehead against mine. “Sorry I left without saying good-bye,” he began, pausing to lick his lips. “I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

I shook my head slightly. “It’s alright, Omega. Thank you for letting me sleep.” He licked his lips again, and followed it up with a smirk. “You looked so good in my shirt, Kate. So damn sexy,” he whispered. “My shirt now,” I whispered back with a wink before giving him a quick kiss. “Love you. Good luck today.” I pulled away and continued towards Cardinal Copia. As he and I spoke, Aether and Omega exchanged a few words behind me, but I couldn’t hear their conversation. 

A few minutes later, Vincenzo strolled in with an entourage consisting of Sister Imperator, a few ghouls, and some Brothers and Sisters of Sin. I wondered to myself the last time the library had seen this many people at once, and I decided it was likely during the storied Library Orgy of 1877. Nobody had attempted another in the library since; so many books and manuscripts had been damaged by the act that the Clergy had banned orgies from the library soon after. Omega hadn’t been present for the orgy itself, but he had been there for the clean-up in its aftermath, and oh boy…it wasn’t pretty. 

Papa had us stand with him at the head of the table while everybody else gathered around the tables. I stood between Vincenzo and the Cardinal, with Omega and Aether on Papa’s other side. Our Dark Pope motioned for everybody to quiet down so he could speak, and all conversations ceased. “ _Grazie_ ”, Vincenzo began. “We are gathered here today for the start of the Aether Ghoul Games. Two ghouls. Eleven contests. One winner, and one _bella_ Sister of Sin. May Lucifer be with you all.” He paused, giving the crowd a moment to respond with “Nema.” Vincenzo smirked as he looked at his Aether Ghouls, and then over at me. “Let the Games begin!”

Omega, Aether, and the Cardinal took their places at the table, and Copia explained the IQ test to them. It would consist of forty-four questions covering twelve topics under four main components: verbal intelligence, numeric intelligence, spatial intelligence, and logic; they would have forty-five minutes to take the test. The ghoul with the highest score would win this contest. The Cardinal asked if they had any questions, and when they declined, he wished them both luck and they started their tests. I had moved off to the side with Vincenzo, and I scanned the crowd, listening to the murmur of their quiet conversations while Papa spoke in hushed tones with Sister Imperator. The Cardinal still sat at the table, his head bowed and his nose stuck in a beaten up paperback book that he must’ve had hidden in a cassock pocket as it wasn’t previously on the table. 

I craned my neck to see if I could read the book’s title, but before I could make it out, Vincenzo gently nudged me in the side. “ _Cara_?” he whispered, and I turned my head in his direction. “Yes, Papa?” I whispered back. “You come to my chambers tonight?” I hesitated as I had already made plans with Aether, and Vincenzo sensed my hesitation before I could reply. “You have one of your Aether Ghouls coming to your room, _cara_?” he quietly asked with amusement present in his voice, and I nodded. “Which one?” I glanced in Aether’s direction, and then back at Papa, winking at him. 

Vincenzo raised his eyebrows. “Why not Omega?” I bit my bottom lip. “I was with him last night, Papa,” I mumbled, looking at him somewhat sheepishly. “ _Cara_!” he gasped a little too loudly, and several heads turned in our direction. Papa frowned in their general direction and waved off the attention; once the looks dissipated, he grabbed my hand and led me towards the back of the library and away from the crowd that had assembled for the Aether Ghoul Games. Papa moved briskly down the main aisle, and I struggled to keep up with him in my stiletto boots, cursing the occasional impracticality of my Sister of Sin attire. The dress really wasn’t so bad, and was actually quite cute; a short black dress with sheer shoulders and arms, and a white collar decorated with a black grucifix, it was leaps and bounds better than the slightly more modest dresses the junior Sisters wore. The thigh high fishnet stockings weren’t really that bad either; it was the stiletto boots more than anything that were bothersome. 

He found a suitable row, making a sharp right and leading me halfway down the aisle, the bookcases lined with stacks of ancient manuscripts and poorly organized books covered in dust. I wrinkled my nose in disdain at the musty scent of this particular corner of the library; I had long avoided this section because of the occasional wafts I’d catch when I was nearby. “Bend over, _cara_ ,” he ordered, and I complied, bending at the waist and reluctantly resting my hands on a dusty bookcase. I felt him lift my dress up over my ass, exposing me to him. He pressed himself against me, and I could feel him growing hard as he ground his hips into my derrière, his gloved fingers digging into my hips. “Did he fuck you?” I swallowed hard, my own arousal increasing rapidly. I shook my head. “No, Papa,” I replied. 

“Did he touch you?” 

I nodded my head. “Yes, Papa.” 

“Did he make you come?” 

I nodded again. “Yes, Papa.” 

“Tell me how, _cara_.” His cock was almost completely hard, and I licked my lips, pressing myself back against him. “With his fingers, Papa.” I heard something lightly land on the floor, and I turned my head to see one of his white gloves by our feet. I felt his fingers slide under my panties and between my lower lips, sampling my wetness, and then slipping into my entrance. “Like this, _cara_?” I moaned as his digits moved in and out of me. “Yes, Papa.” 

“Did you touch him?” I shook my head. “No, Papa.” His fingers stopped moving. “Why not, _cara_?” 

“He wouldn’t let me, Papa,” I began. “But I wanted to.” His digits started moving again, much to my relief. “Ah, good girl,” he replied. “Did you want him to fuck you?” I nodded quickly. “Yes, Papa. So bad. So, so bad.” He withdrew his fingers, and I felt his cockhead slide between my folds, surprising me as I hadn’t heard his zipper go down. Papa first teased my clit, and then moved towards my entrance. He hovered there for a moment before plunging inside of me. I cried out, more out of pleasure than pain. 

Vincenzo pulled almost entirely out, and then slammed back into me again. He repeated that a couple more times before settling into a moderate pace. “You want Omega to fuck you like this, _cara_?” he asked, breathing heavily. He pressed his chest against my back and reached around to my front, one hand kneading my breasts through my dress, the other between my legs, torturing my clit. I moaned shamelessly before responding to him. “Yes, Papa. Oh sweet Lucifer, yes!” I cried out. He buried himself inside of me to the hilt, and stopped everything. “Was it Omega you’ve been fantasizing about all these years, _cara_?” he murmured into my ear before taking the lobe into his mouth. “Yes, Papa!” I confessed breathlessly. He growled into my ear as he resumed his ministrations, picking up his pace to where he was now slamming into me. My body lurched forward with each thrust, and I braced myself against the shelf in front of me as best as I could. An orgasm suddenly ripped through me, and my knees almost gave out under me; Papa kept me on my feet as he continued to thrust into me at a punishing pace. I felt like I was going to pass out as my climax hit me in waves, my walls convulsing around his length. His thrusts grew more and more erratic, his breathing more and more labored before he finally came undone himself, thrusting almost painfully deep and releasing his seed. 

I don’t know how long we remained like that as we came down from our highs, our heartbeats and breathing re-regulating as the lust haze cleared from our minds. He kissed the side of my head before he stood up straight, and then slowly pulled his softening cock out of me. Vincenzo adjusted my panties and dress for me, and I returned to a vertical position myself. I turned around and watched as he tucked himself back into his trousers, pulling up the zipper and slipping the button through its hole. 

My beloved Papa pulled me into his arms for a tender embrace, and I slid my arms loosely around his neck as I laid my head on his shoulder. “You love him, don’t you, _cara_?” he queried softly. “You love Omega?” 

“Yes, Papa,” I mumbled as I nodded against his shoulder. He sighed and held me a bit tighter. 

We made our way back up to the front of the library shortly thereafter, returning to the spots we had previously abandoned. Omega had already completed his test, and he was patiently waiting for Aether to finish his. The Quintessence Ghoul glanced around the room, his eyes settling on me and crinkling at the corners as he smiled. My cheeks turned pink as I returned his grin.

Aether wrapped up his test a few minutes later, and Cardinal Copia turned both laptops towards himself to compare scores, the highest possible of which was 151 for this particular test. “Omega, 137, and Aether…” he paused as his eyes moved to the other screen. “125.” He looked to his left at the Quintessence Ghoul. “Congratulations, Omega.” 

The room was filled with the sound of applause and cheers. The Aether ghouls rose from their seats, reaching across the table to shake hands as a symbol of good sportsmanship. “I’ll get you in the next one, mate,” Aether quipped with a wink. “You’re probably right about that, Aether,” Omega replied with a chuckle. 

During our downtime, I returned to my room, using my time to first call the local pizza place to confirm the order I had placed a few days prior and also to pay with the Clergy credit card Vincenzo had given me to use for Aether Ghoul Games related expenses, and then to freshen up after my impromptu romp with Papa. Seeing I still had plenty of time to kill, I decided to read, resuming the chapter that Omega had interrupted the night before. 

At around four o’clock, I set my book aside again, and I left my room, knowing the pizza delivery would soon be here. When the driver arrived, I had a few Brothers of Sin carry them in versus allowing the driver to enter the church himself as I just couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t see a ghoul without its glamour, and I didn’t want to chance it. Besides, this pizza place was a favorite of the ministry, and we didn’t want their drivers to be afraid of delivering to us. 

The usual dinnertime crowd had assembled in the cafeteria, but today they were getting some entertainment in the form of Aether and Omega’s eating contest. They were stationed on their own table at the front of the large room, pizza boxes stacked on the table. The two ghouls had agreed upon supreme pizzas that were loaded pepperoni, sausage, green and black olives, onions, green peppers, mushrooms, and onions. 

Alpha and Smol Earth had volunteered to help with this contest; the Fire ghoul would be keeping track of the number of slices consumed by Omega, while the Earth ghoul would do the same for Aether. The object of the contest was simple: eat as many slices in the span of an hour as possible. The ghoul with the most complete slices eaten would be the winner. 

Omega and Aether dug into their first pizzas, each trying to eat quickly but to also pace themselves to last the entire hour. I watched from nearby as they devoured slice after slice, staying almost neck-in-neck for the first forty-five minutes. Omega lost his steam, slowing down while Aether was able to keep his original pace. And at the end of the hour, Aether had eaten forty-four slices of pizza to Omega’s thirty-eight. 

I had originally planned to eat some of the leftover pizza for dinner but changed my mind; I had lost my appetite after watching them pack away so many slices. Poor Omega was already in obvious distress, while Aether appeared to be fine, yet it was Aether’s belly I had committed to rubbing tonight. 

Aether and Omega once again shook hands and bantered back and forth for a few minutes before Aether was surrounded by his bandmates. He and Dew fist-bumped, and that was followed by a high-five with Ifrit. The Quintessence Ghoul was talking to Alpha and Smol Earth when I walked up to check on him. The former Ghost Project lead guitarist and drummer excused themselves, each giving me a quick peck on the cheek as they departed. 

I gave Omega a sympathetic look as he pulled me into his arms, resting a cheek on top of my head. “I’m not feeling so well, Kate,” he groaned. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest. “I’m impressed that you ate as much as you did though,” I murmured, to which he chuckled. “It’ll be awhile until I can eat pizza again,” the Quintessence Ghoul confessed, and I giggled in response. “I’m sure, Omega,” I began. “I think it’ll be awhile until I can touch it myself!” He laughed quietly, and I enjoyed how his body shook against mine with his laughter. 

I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly, lightly running my nails up and down his back, and he melted into my touch. “That feels so good,” he said softly. “I could definitely get used to this.” I opened my eyes and looked over at Aether, who was still laughing and talking with his fellow Ghost Project ghouls, and I felt a pang of guilt because I felt like this was where I wanted to be. Not just now, but _always_. “Me too,” I quietly admitted. 

Almost an hour later, I found myself back in my room with the other Aether ghoul in my life, who was now feeling the full effects of all the pizza he consumed and was in definite need of his belly rub. We were on my bed, and I was sitting with my back against the headboard with him between my legs, slightly reclined. Aether had stripped down to his black boxer briefs, and I had changed into my nightie. My arms were wrapped around him, my hands caressing his belly, occasionally wandering upwards to his chest, enjoying the feeling of the curls of hair on his chest and abdomen under my fingertips. My fingers drifted to his sides a few times as we chatted, and I didn’t notice him flinch until the third or fourth time it happened. “Is somebody ticklish, Aether?” I teased with a giggle, deliberately dragging my fingers on his sides below the ribs. He squirmed under my touch. “Don’t even think about it, love,” he warned, albeit with a chuckle. 

How did I not know about this, and more importantly, what was I going to do with this revelation? 

My digits suddenly squeezed and clutched at his sides. “Love, love, love, noooooooo, please, please no, please stop!” he begged, trying not to laugh in what was a battle he would soon lose. In no time, Aether writhed helplessly between my legs as his legs and feet kicked in the air; his hands clenched around my wrists but unable to do anything as my big, strong Aether had been so weakened by his fits of hysterical laughter. I was merciless as I continued to dig my fingers into his sides, Aether’s attempted pleas dying in his throat as he was unable to form the words, his composure completely lost. 

Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye, and when I looked, I realized he had dropped his glamour, that it was his tail thwacking against my sheets. Sensing my distraction, it gave him the only opportunity he needed to turn the tables. I quickly found myself flat on my back, my wrists restrained over my head against the pillows by his strong hands as he hovered over me in his ghoulish form. 

“Now _you’re_ going to get it, love…”


	8. No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aether gets "revenge" of the best kind on Sister Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but I don't think you'll mind ;) Enjoy!

Aether had settled onto his knees, straddling my thighs. My hands were now restrained by his tail, wrapped around my wrists while he used his claws to very carefully slice down the middle of my nightie, his brown eyes alternating between mine and the thin fabric. My chest heaved, and I couldn’t help but wriggle under him. “Aether…” I whined. His lips curled into a devious smile, exposing his sharp teeth. “Hold still, love,” he purred at me. “I’m almost done.” 

He finished soon after, pushing the silk back so I was exposed to him. Slowly, he leaned over me, planting his clawed hands on the pillow on each side of my head. His face hovered over mine, and I wished I could run my fingers over his grayish skin and the dark horns that now emerged from his forehead near his hairline; I didn’t see him like this often, but it was an immense turn-on when he chose to drop his glamour. “I’m not going to show you any mercy tonight, love,” he seductively informed me as he dipped his head and claimed my lips. I don’t know if it was his words or his ghoulish form, but I ached at my core for him. 

His long, forked tongue pushed its way into my mouth, teasing mine and easily coaxing it to play. And as he pulled away, he caught my bottom lip between his, giving it a gentle tug. “No mercy,” he whispered with a wink, and I whimpered at the implications as he kissed, licked, and nipped a blazing trail from my lips to my breasts. I moaned as his tongue circled one nipple before moving to the other, swirling around my sensitive flesh as it hardened from the contact. 

His teeth lightly grazed against my breast as his lips closed around my nipple, teasing it with his tongue as he sucked on it. “Unholy hell, Aether…that feels so good,” I urged him on, and his eyes crinkled into a smile of their own as he continued. He alternated between breasts for a considerable amount of time before he moved on, softly dragging his claws down my abdomen as he straightened his positioning. He moved one leg so he was on his knee between my legs, followed by the other, nudging them open and then hoisting my bottom half off the bed, leaving only my shoulder blades and above touching the mattress, my legs over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my legs, placing his hands on my thighs. His lips skimmed over my inner thighs, placing kisses and light bites intermittently. 

I watched in anticipation as his mouth moved closer and closer to my sex, which was by now plentifully slick for him. His eyes closed as his tongue flickered out of his mouth and dragged through my slit from back to front, swirling languidly over my clit repeatedly until it had swelled. I cried out his name between moans and pants, and I watched as his tongue made its way back to my entrance, his thumbs moving to separate my lips before his forked tongue pushed its way inside of me. “Oh, oh fuck, Aether…” I wailed. His nose pressed against my clit as his tongue moved languorously around my walls, and his movements eventually focused entirely on my g-spot, taking on a more purposed pace and intensity; this sweetest form of torture was merciless as he had promised.

I came undone in no time at all, my hips bucking as I rode my climax out on his face. Once I had almost caught my breathe, I found myself being flipped over with preternatural speed by Aether, a pillow materializing under my hips to give him better access as he straddled the backs of my thighs and guided his cock inside of me, pushing in and finding no resistance with the sopping mess he’d made out of me. He flattened himself atop of me, his chest pressed against my back, the hair on his chest and abdomen tickling me as he moved; I’d have been giggling over it had he not been fucking the living daylights out of me. His hands replaced his tail in restraining my wrists above my head, and he buried his face in the crook of my neck as his hips snapped against me. 

Aether pushed me over the edge a second time, my walls pulsing and constricting around him. He groaned gutturally into my neck and gave a few final thrusts before he buried himself to the hilt and released his seed deep inside of me. 

I turned my head towards him as we came down from our respective apexes, and we kissed lazily after his mouth found mine. Aether finally let go of my wrists, and he gently massaged them as he made sure I was okay. “You alright, love? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he softly asked. I shook my head mostly into the pillow as my lips curled into a satisfied smile. He hummed contentedly as his lips brushed against mine. 

Once his cock had returned to its flaccid state and had slipped out of me, he flipped over on his back, and I rolled over as well. That wasn’t our only round of the night, but we did make sure to fall asleep at a decent time, knowing that Aether needed his rest for Day Two of the Aether Ghoul Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of Day One of the Aether Ghoul Games, Aether and Omega are tied at 1. 
> 
> Next up: a race around the church grounds, followed by a kissing contest.


	9. Dicks Ahoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Kate has an interesting morning as Day Two of the Aether Ghoul Games gets underway.

When I woke up the next morning, I smiled to myself at how peaceful the ghoulish Aether looked while he slept, his face half buried in the pillow as he softly snored next to me. His tail was coiled around my thigh, and I reached down to touch it, enjoying its velvety texture under my fingertips. I watched as it partially unwrapped itself from my limb as if it operated independently of its owner as my ghoul continued to sleep, moving to wrap loosely around my wrist with its spade end stroking my arm. 

It was time for me to get out of bed and get ready for the day. I sat up and reluctantly started to slide out of bed, the tail unwinding itself from my wrist and thigh as I moved away. I winced as my feet hit the chilly floor, and I was tempted to curl up next to Aether and sleep for awhile longer. Instead, I sucked it up and continued, rounding the bed and then heading towards the bathroom. I paused in the doorway and looked back at the ghoul still in my bed; his tail swayed slowly above him before settling onto the mattress next to him. 

I flicked the light on and partially closed the door behind me. After brushing my teeth, I inspected my body in the mirror for marks, finding a few love bites on my neck and collarbone, although the culprit was unclear; it could’ve been Omega or Aether, or a combination of both. I shrugged as I turned away and opened the shower door, reaching in to turn the water on. I scrubbed my face with my hands, yawning as I waited for the water to heat up. After several moments, I reached in again to test the water’s temperature and found that it was just right. I stepped in and closed the door behind me, standing under the showerhead with my eyes closed and letting the water envelope me in its warmth. 

I was about to turn the water off after completing my hair-face-then-body-routine when I heard the shower door open. I looked over my shoulder to see Aether step in behind me, his glamour once again in place. “Good morning, love,” he said as he greeted me with a smile. I turned around as he closed the door. “Good morning, Aether,” I responded while I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. “Ready for today?” He contemplated for a moment before shrugging. “Yeah, I think so,” he began, a mischievous look forming on his face. “But first, I need some breakfast.”

“Well, you finish up here, and I’m going to go-“ Aether brought a finger to my lips to silence me. “You’re not going anywhere, love,” he began in a low voice. “Because _you_ are my breakfast.” I gave him a confused look as he backed me against the wall, the tile still slightly chilly on my skin despite the warmth of the water. He dipped his head and pressed his lips against mine for a brief kiss before dropping to his knees in front of me. My eyebrows raised and my mouth formed a silent “oh” as I understood what he had in mind. He lifted my left leg over his shoulder and then hoisted me up, putting my right leg over his other shoulder. 

Aether wasted no time in diving in, his tongue thrashing between my lower lips. His hands gripped my ass, his fingers digging into my flesh. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall, my face displaying my obvious enjoyment of his ministrations. My mind wandered a bit, wondering what this would be like with the other Aether ghoul in my life. I’d heard from my fellow Sisters that had accompanied the band on tour that his oral skills were top notch, and they were quite certain that—if issued the challenge—he’d be able to tie a cherry stem with his tongue. I smirked to myself at the thought, and further allowed myself to imagine what it would be like to feel his morning scruff against the insides of my thighs, what it would be like to run my fingers through his hair, how his tongue would feel against my clit, what it would be like to ride his mouth to orgasm. 

All of this proved to be a huge mistake; as Aether relentlessly teased my clit, a jolt of electricity went through me, and I gasped a name that wasn’t his: it was Omega’s. 

With the sound of the water beating down around us and my thighs muffling his ears, I wasn’t sure if he heard me or not. It was quiet enough, and he continued as though he hadn’t, but I was still slightly mortified. Despite my many sexual encounters with Papa and his ghouls over the years, I had never uttered another’s name while with any of them. This was a first for me, and I internally cursed at myself for allowing my mind to wander as I had. 

Aether continued to lick, suck, and nibble away until I reached my end, and then he returned to his feet after ensuring I was steady enough on mine. He turned me around and bent me over at the waist, pulling my arms behind me and restraining them before he pushed his cock inside of me. We simultaneously moaned as he bottomed out, withdrew, and then snapped his hips forward again until he was fully sheathed. He grinded his hips against me, his rigid cock filling me completely. Once he tired of teasing me, he took on a punishing pace, his balls slapping against my swollen clit, and I cried out with every thrust. “Fuck, I’m going to cum, love,” he grunted through gritted teeth before burying himself to the hilt and coming undone. 

We eventually made it out of the shower and managed to get dressed and leave my quarters. We parted ways with me heading towards the cafeteria for some breakfast while he went to his own quarters to change his clothes into something more appropriate for the first contest of the day: their race around the church grounds. 

Once I made it to the cafeteria, I dished myself a plate from the breakfast buffet, grabbed a glass of orange juice, and scanned the room for a place to sit. At a table in the corner by himself sat Omega. I smiled to myself as I made my way towards him, watching as he quietly bit into his breakfast sandwich. His eyes lit up when he saw me approaching. I set my plate on the table in front of the chair next to his, and then I wrapped my arms around him from behind, nestling my chin in the crook of his neck and kissing the corner of his mouth. “Good morning,” I whispered. “Morning Kate,” he replied softly as he took my right arm and pulled me to his right side. He pushed his chair back from the table a bit before pulling me onto his lap. I giggled as I hooked my right arm around his neck while he wrapped his arms around me. 

I rested my forehead against his. “How’s your tum doing, Omega?” I queried, and he huffed out a laugh. “Much better. Thank you for asking,” he replied. “Good,” I whispered as my lips brushed his. I cupped his right cheek with my left hand, and he leaned into my touch as he closed his eyes and sighed. I ran my thumb across his soft lips, and he kissed the pad. My lips soon replaced my thumb, and I felt him smile into the kiss. His left hand ran up my back and threaded into my hair, gently pushing me more firmly against him as the kiss deepened. 

I could feel his cock hardening under me, so I reluctantly pulled away. His lips chased mine, and I couldn’t resist one more kiss. After all this time and the prospect of being bound to another, I felt like indulging myself all I could in the splendor that was a kiss with Omega. The usual breakfast cafeteria chaos continued around us, but we were in our own world, completely oblivious to it. When the kiss finally ended, I chuckled as I cuddled into him. “You taste like cheese,” I informed him, and he huffed out a laugh as he reached for his breakfast sandwich on the table, offering me a bite once it was in his grasp and in front of me. I smiled as I took a small bite, chewing it as I watched him take a bite himself. 

He pulled me in for a kiss after we had both swallowed our mouthfuls. “Now… you… taste… like… cheese… too,” he murmured against my lips between pecks. I laughed into the kiss, and he responded in kind. 

A short time later, I moved onto my own chair, and I noticed he was already dressed for the day’s first contest. He wore another shirt out of his extensive band tee collection, which was down one since I had claimed the Rolling Stones shirt as my own. Today, it was the Beatles in their famous walk across Abbey Road, dark grey with a vintage-looking colorized screen print of the Fab Four. The shirt was paired with black running shorts that had a white stripe down the side, and they had slightly ridden up his deliciously thick thighs a bit from sitting down. My eyes lingered for awhile before running up his body and meeting his eyes. I fought the urge to touch him, reaching instead for a grape off my plate and popping it into my mouth. I smirked and winked at him, and he returned the smirk. 

We chatted as we ate our breakfast, and the topic of Aether came up when Omega asked if I had seen him yet today. I told him that I had, and I decided to tell him about the faux pas I had committed. “I’ve had kind-of an interesting morning so far, Omega,” I began, and he cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. “How so, _min älskling_?” I pushed around the fruit on my plate with my fork for a few seconds before turning my attention back to the ghoul next to me. “I, uh…I said your name when Aether was going down on me in the shower,” I confessed as I sheepishly bit my bottom lip. He seemingly froze in place, his mouth opening to say something, but no words came out. After several moments, he finally blinked. “You…you…what…?” he managed to sputter. I casually took a drink of my orange juice, setting the glass back down on the table before shifting in my chair to face him. I shrugged. “I was thinking about you when he was going down on me, and I…I may have said your name…instead of his.” I was met with the silent frozen expression again. 

I put my right hand on his thigh, languidly sliding it between his knee and the bottom hem of his shorts, and it was several more moments before he was able to respond. “That’s…” he swallowed hard as he trailed off. “That’s so fucking hot, Kate.” He gently grabbed my wrist, and I could see him debating internally about something while we gazed at each other. As if coming to a satisfactory resolution, he gave a slight nod as he moved my hand farther up his thigh, relocating it to where his hard cock rested against his upper thigh. He let go of my wrist and put his hand over mine, closing our hands around the bulge as much as we could, and then guiding me along his length. 

“Are…are you sure?” I asked, my voice barely above a whisper, and he nodded. I could see his eyelids growing heavy, and a soft hiss escaped his lips when I lingered around his cockhead. He removed his hand from mine, and I continued to stroke him through his shorts. I glanced around us to make sure nobody was watching and didn’t really care—in all honesty—if somebody was. Sex acts in the cafeteria were neither uncommon nor forbidden; they just had to be a certain distance from the buffet. 

His above average length and girth felt exquisite under my hand, and he softly moaned his appreciation as my hand moved along his still-covered cock. “Tell…tell me what…what you were thinking about in the sh-shower, Kate,” he mumbled before biting down on his hand to stifle a particularly loud groan. “I was thinking about what your morning scruff would feel like on the insides of my thighs,” I quietly replied as I cupped his cheek with my left hand and ran my thumb over the stubble that had accumulated since he had last shaved. “What it would be like to run my fingers through your hair as your tongue explored me…” My hand moved to the top of his head, where I ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled softly. “What your tongue would feel against my clit…” I leaned towards him and flicked at his earlobe the way I imagined his tongue would flick at my most sensitive flesh. He hummed in approval. “And most of all, what it would be like to ride your mouth to orgasm, Omega,” I whispered into his ear before running my tongue along the shell. “Oh, fuck…” he groaned. 

Omega tensed up for a moment, and then shuddered as he again bit down on his hand. He put his other hand over mine, bringing my motions to a stop. After a moment, I felt a small damp spot forming. “Did you just…?“ He nodded as I trailed off, rolling his eyes as he looked at me. “Like a fucking kit that can’t control himself,” he huffed out. “Fuck, that felt amazing though, Kate.” I moved my hands to the sides of his face, and we gazed at each other for a few moments before I leaned in for soft and tender kiss. Afterwards, I leaned my forehead against his, and just enjoyed being close to him for a bit. “Uh, Kate…?”

I opened my eyes and pulled back a bit so I could look him in the eyes. “Hmmm…?” He smiled sheepishly. “I…uh…really need to get out of these underwear. They’re pretty uncomfortable right now,” he admitted. I couldn’t help but giggle, and he chuckled himself. I gave him one last peck before I sat back in my seat, expecting him to go back to his quarters so he could change. I saw him glance at his watch as I popped a grape in my mouth, and then his hands moved to his waistband, lifting his hips so he could pull his shorts and underwear down. I almost choked.

“What are you doing, Omega?” I hissed incredulously. He shrugged as he pushed the fabric down his legs. “I don’t have time to go back to my room and change, so I’m making due,” he casually replied, reaching for a napkin to wipe himself off. He crumpled it up and tossed it on his plate before bending over to pick up his clothes from the floor. He separated his underwear from his shorts, seeming unsure of what to do with the soiled undergarment. I reached out for them, and he handed his black boxer briefs to me, waiting a moment for instructions. “Just toss them,” he decided. 

I stood up and walked a few feet from us to the nearest garbage can, tossed them in, and then returned to the table. His shorts were already back in place like nothing had ever happened. “There,” he said with a smile and nod. “Shall we?” I looked at the clock on the wall, and it was about ten minutes to nine, the scheduled start time of today’s first contest, and nodded when I saw the time. We cleaned our plates off and left our dishes in the dirty dishes bin at the front of the cafeteria. He grabbed my hand as we left the room, and we walked hand-in-hand down the hall towards the nearest exit that would take us to our destination. About five minutes later, we reached the front of the church, where a rather large crowd had gathered. 

As we approached, I saw Aether standing with Vincenzo, Cardinal Copia, Sister Imperator, and Papa Nihil. The young long-haired twins that constantly accompanied him with his oxygen tanks stood behind him, quietly talking amongst themselves. I realized I had no idea who their parents were, or if they were human, ghoul, demon, or something entirely different. I chewed my bottom lip as I contemplated how long they had been with the patriarch of the church, and it was longer than I could recall. At least as long as I had been with the church, I estimated, and they had always looked the same as if they were frozen in time, incapable of looking any older than school-aged children. 

Vincenzo was the first to see me and Omega, and he excused himself from his current company to greet us. “ _Cara mia_!” he exclaimed as he held his hands out for me, and I took his hands in mine. He kept a distance between us as he looked me up and down, an approving smile on his face. “ _Bella_ as always, _mia dolce_ Kate,” he gushed before taking me in his arms for an embrace. “Good morning, Papa,” I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He next moved on to Omega, whispering a few words to his Quintessence in Italian that I couldn’t quite make out as the two embraced. I walked over to where Aether stood with the other senior members of the church, dressed in a plain black t-shirt and grey track pants. “Hello, love,” he said warmly as he put his arm around me, and I smiled up at him before saying “good morning” to Papa Nihil, Sister Imperator, and Cardinal Copia. 

The Cardinal was dressed in his black cassock and biretta today, and I wondered if there was any rhyme or reason behind what he wore on a daily basis. Although he was a somewhat strange and mysterious man, the Cardinal had started to grow on me over the past couple of weeks, and I was happy to see that he had chosen to join us this morning. As Aether spoke with Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator, Cardinal Copia sidled up next to me. “Good morning, Sister,” he said to me, his voice hardly more than a raspy whisper. “Good morning, Cardinal,” I replied. “How are you?” He contemplated for a few moments, and I found it funny that somebody would put so much thought into their answer. Then again, this was Cardinal Copia, and I found my lips curling into a smile as I thought about how odd and endearing he was. 

“I’m good, Sister. Thank you,” he finally answered in that same raspy whisper. “How…how are you?” I studied his face for a moment, noticing the light freckles that dotted his skin. “I’m doing well, Cardinal. Thank you for asking.” He closed his eyes and nodded. He fell silent, though it seemed like he wanted to say something. When no words followed, I remembered that I had a question of my own. “Cardinal, what book were you reading yesterday in the library?” 

He reached in his cassock and produced the same beaten up paperback, handing it to me. “Oh, _Love in the Time of Cholera_ ,” I began. “I know this book!” His eyes brightened. “You’ve read it?” My eyes moved from the book to his. “Well, no…not exactly. But I’m familiar with it,” I offered before adding an explanation. “It plays a prominent part in one of my favorite movies, _Serendipity_. Have you seen it?” He shook his head. “I have not,” he quietly responded. “Well, if you’re ever up for a chick flick that’s funny and not too sappy, I have the DVD. You’re welcome to borrow it, Cardinal.” 

He gave me a half smile. “I…I will keep that in mind. Thank you for the offer, Sister,” he replied. Before we had the chance to continue our conversation, Vincenzo and Omega joined us, and Papa announced that it was time to begin. Papa headed towards the makeshift start/finish line. Aether gave me a quick peck on the lips before following Vincenzo, while Omega paused a moment to take my hands in his, leaning over to give me a short but sweet kiss before resting his forehead against mine. “I love you,” he whispered. “I love you too, Omega,” I whispered back. After another quick kiss, he joined Papa and Aether. 

The two Aether ghouls flocked Papa, who was scanning the crowd. He set his eyes on me, and gestured for me to join them. I made my way to where they stood, and Omega moved over so I could stand between him and Vincenzo. Papa gave me a satisfied look, and then proceeded to motion for everybody to quiet down so he could begin. “ _Grazie_ ”, Vincenzo began. “We are gathered here today for the second day of the Aether Ghoul Games. Two ghouls. Nine more contests. One winner, and one _bella_ Sister of Sin. May Lucifer be with you all.” The crowd responded with “Nema,” and Papa turned to his Aether ghouls to go over the race. They would run around the perimeter of the church grounds, and that was really about it. Alpha and Ifrit had volunteered to run along with Omega and Aether; the two Fire ghouls joined them at the start line. 

I made my way back to Cardinal Copia after wishing my Aether ghouls good luck one final time, and the four ghouls soon took off running. The crowd cheered them on while I watched in silence until they rounded the corner to eastern edge of the church grounds, behind the living quarters and out of view. “Sister Kate?” I turned to face the man standing next to me. “Yes, Cardinal?” He frowned for a moment while he carefully chose his words. “May I ask you a…a personal question, Sister?” he began, and after I nodded, he continued. “Pardon my impertinence, but why do you not just marry Omega? It is clear to me that there is…that there is much love between the two of you.” I tilted my head curiously at him. “There is, Cardinal. Do you not see that love been me and Aether?” He shrugged. “I apologize for my bluntness, but no. Do you…do you love him?” I opened my mouth to respond, but ending up shutting it again as I thought about it. We had a definite connection, and I had feelings for him, but was it love? I couldn’t really answer that question, and Copia sensed my hesitation. “I’m sorry, Sister. I should not have said anything,” he apologized. “You are one of the few people who have shown me kindness in my short time here, and I wish for your happiness.” 

I felt a flush creep up my face, and I offered him a small smile. “Thank you for caring about my well-being, Cardinal. That means a lot to me,” I softly replied. Before we could continue, Vincenzo joined us, and in typical Papa fashion, he dominated the conversation that followed. The Cardinal muttered short responses and eyed me uneasily as Papa continued to speak. As much as I loved Vincenzo, the dynamics between him and the Cardinal were almost torturous to witness. 

Cardinal Copia excused himself after several minutes, and we watched as he made his way back into the church. Papa sighed. “I…I do not think he likes me much, _cara_.” He frowned as I studied him momentarily. “What makes you think that, Papa?” He shrugged. “He always does this,” Vincenzo gestured towards the church. “I try to talk to him, to be nice, and he does this. He…he leaves.” I hadn’t seen Papa this crestfallen in quite some time. “Oh, Vincenzo,” I sighed as I pulled him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. “Why does he do this, _cara_?” he queried softly. I slowly ran my fingers up and down his back. “He’s shy, Papa. The Cardinal is a very shy man. And you are… _you_ ,” I responded, to which he giggled. “What do you mean, that I am _me?”_

I chuckled softly. “You are grandiose and larger than life, Vincenzo, and that intimidates people that do not know you well enough to know what you are truly like.” Papa sighed deeply. “What will I do without you, _cara_?” I pressed my lips against his silky dark hair. “I’m not going anywhere, Papa. I will always be here for you,” I vowed to him. “And I will always, _always_ love and care for you.” 

He pulled away from me, taking my face in his hands and offering a sad smile. “I will always love you too, _cara_.” Papa rested his forehead against mine. “Will you talk to him for me? The Cardinal? I think…I think he likes you and will listen to you.” 

I nodded. “Yes, Papa. I will talk to him. What do you want from him? To be friends?” Vincenzo shrugged as he pulled away again. “I…I don’t know. To be…something.” I smirked at him. “Papa, do you have a crush on the Cardinal?” He smiled sheepishly as his ears turned red. But before we could continue, someone in the crowd yelled, “Here they come!”, and all attention was focused again on the race. Alpha and Ifrit appeared to be competing against each other now, going at a full sprint towards the finish line while Omega and Aether jogged a distance behind them. 

The Fire Ghouls were neck-in-neck, both trying to grab onto or trip each other to gain an advantage. Alpha managed to jab his brother in the side hard enough to knock him off-balance, and that was all the edge that Alpha needed to win their race. As the former lead guitarist celebrated by himself at the finish line, Ifrit tackled him into the grass. Nobody really paid them any mind as they wrestled on the ground as Aether and Omega were nearing the finish line. 

The two Aether ghouls quickened their pace, but came to a halt about ten meters from the end, both doubling over in laughter. Vincenzo and I looked at each other, and we curiously moved to the front of the crowd, trying to see what was going on. We watched as Omega adjusted his shorts, appearing to be attempting to tuck something back in. “ _Cara_ , is that his…?” Papa trailed off, and I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter as the realization hit me that the Quintessence Ghoul’s…ahem… _manhood_ …had fallen out of the bottom of his shorts. I surmised that they had perhaps ridden up as he was jogging, recalling how they had slightly ridden up as we sat at the table during breakfast. 

They started to jog again, but stopped again a short distance later. Omega waved Aether on, and Aether finished the race, laughing the entire way. Meanwhile, the older Aether ghoul again readjusted himself before he started to walk the last few meters. I caught up to him, and he put his arm around my shoulder as we walked together. “What happened…?” I giggled, although I already had a good idea. He chuckled softly, and answered in a hushed tone. “My dick fell out of my shorts." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega's "incident" was inspired by this clip: 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/powerfuljoerogan/p/BuojsWmgfjp/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=ozsxjh8wiayh
> 
> Thank you to EthneDragon for the laugh and the inspiration :D


	10. When Too Much Is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and Kate make good use of their time between the events of the Aether Ghoul Games' second day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very happy birthday to EthneDragon. Just a warning: you'll want to read this in your bunk, my friend ;)

It was finally about to happen. His eye contact was almost too intense as he flattened his tongue and licked a stripe up the crotch of my panties; I whimpered in response and tried to arch up to meet his mouth, but he held me firmly in place with the arm he had wrapped around my thigh, his hand resting on my right hip. “Patience, min älskling,” he said in a low voice. “I’m going to give you everything you want…” Another lick. “…but I’m going to take my time and savor you...”

After he had crossed the finish line and laughed some more about his incident with Aether, Omega had only one thing on his mind. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t tell me what it was. The Quintessence Ghoul grabbed my hand, and we headed towards the living quarters. He was walking so fast, I could barely keep up in my boots. And when he decided I wasn’t walking fast enough, he stopped for a moment to toss me over his shoulder, quickly continuing on his way with me in tow as I watched Aether celebrating with Dew and Ifrit, who looked a bit disheveled after his skirmish with Alpha. “Omega…!” I giggled. “What in Satan’s name are you doing?” 

His hand came down on my ass, causing me to squeal in surprise, and he followed that up by squeezing a handful of my covered ass cheek in his hand. “Oh, you’ll see, Kate. You’ll see soon enough,” he informed me. “It’s all I can think about, and I’m going to do something about it.” The hand that was on my ass ran down the back of my thigh to the hem of my dress, and then under. I gasped when his fingers went between my legs and slid inside of my panties, dipping between my labia and slowly dragging from my entrance to my clit. First it was just a teasing glance of a touch, and then it was full-on contact, his digits ravishing my sensitive nub. I bit into my hand to stifle my moans, my mind hazed with desire for the Quintessence Ghoul.

We finally reached the building. He swung the door open and entered, swiftly moving down the empty hallway. Much of the congregation had gathered to watch the race and hadn’t yet returned to their normal daily routines, leaving us virtually alone. I was barely cognizant of my surroundings, but realized we were heading toward his quarters, most likely because they were closer than mine. His fingers continued their assault on my clit, and I had given up on curbing my sounds of appreciation. 

A short time later, we came to a stop, and he removed his hand from my panties. Omega set me back down on my feet, and I saw that we were outside his door. He brought his fingers to my lips, and I could smell my own scent. His blue eyes were fixed on mine, his pupils blown. His lips parted and his mouth opened slightly, and when I did the same, his fingers eased inside, my lips closing around them. I tongued and sucked his digits as he watched, tasting myself. A groan escaped his lips, and he withdrew his fingers. The Quintessence Ghoul lowered his head, pressing his lips against mine hard, kissing me roughly, passionately. He hiked one of my legs up over his hip, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him while his other hand groped my ass. 

The kiss came to its conclusion, with Omega slowly pulling away, my bottom lip between his lips as he gave it a teasing tug. He hovered over me, his chest heaving, our lips mere centimeters apart, and I could feel his hot breath against my face. “Omega…” I whispered. “Let’s,” his voice was thick and husky, and he paused to clear his throat. “Let’s take this inside, shall we?” I nodded. But before we could move, his lips were brushing against mine, our tongues flicking against each other. He kissed me again, hungry and sloppy this time. 

After we separated once again, he reached in his pocket and removed his key, quickly unlocking and opening the door. He pulled me inside, closing and locking the door behind us before leading me through his living room area and into his bedroom. My dress was off in a flash, and he scooped me in his arms and laid me on the bed, climbing on top of me after he removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes. 

The Quintessence Ghoul lingered over me. I smoothed my hands over his forearms, up his biceps, then his shoulders and neck before they came to rest on the sides of his face. “What’s gotten into you?” I playfully asked him, my voice hardly more than a whisper. “What did you tell me about at breakfast, Kate?” he responded with a quirked eyebrow. “Your little faux pas because you were thinking about me, remember?” I bit my lip and nodded, and he hummed. “You want to know why I fell out of my shorts, min älskling?” I let out a soft chuckle as I nodded again. “I kept thinking about you as we were running, and my body eventually reacted to it. Add to it, my shorts kept riding up, and I didn’t have any underwear on. So, it just kind of…blooped out.” 

It was too funny for us not to laugh about, and once the laughter faded, I sighed as gazed up at him. “What am I going to do with you, Omega?” I murmured, to which he shrugged. “To be determined, Kate. But I know what _I’m_ going to do to _you_ …” He leisurely kissed his way down my body, pausing at my breasts to swirl his tongue around my nipples through my bralette before continuing. The Quintessence Ghoul settled on his stomach between my legs. He closed his eyes as he kissed and licked a trail along the insides of my thighs before running his stubble along my sensitive flesh. I moaned at the contact, and I could feel my wetness seeping through my panties. 

He shifted his attention, planting kisses along my pubic bone and my mound before moving to the apex between my legs. His eyes had opened, and the eye contact was almost too intense as he flattened his tongue and licked a stripe up the crotch of my panties; I whimpered in response and tried to arch up to meet his mouth, but he held me firmly in place with the arm he had wrapped around my thigh, his hand resting on my right hip. “Patience, min älskling,” he said in a low voice. “I’m going to give you everything you want…” Another lick. “…but I’m going to take my time and savor you...” Another lick, but slower this time. “…because we’ve both waited so long for this.” I licked my lips and nodded; he was right. He winked at me and whispered that he loved me, and I whispered back that I loved him too. 

The Quintessence Ghoul gently pushed aside the lacy fabric of my panties. “I can’t wait to see what makes you come undone, Kate,” he mused as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling my essence. And then I felt his tongue, how he slowly dragged it between my lower lips, stopping at my clit to wrap his lips around its swollen flesh and to flick his tongue against it, further stimulating the bundle of nerves. He moved along my slick folds, his tongue eagerly and greedily working away at me, lapping at the sopping mess that he had created. While his tongue explored me, I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair as I softly moaned his name repeatedly, my end rapidly approaching. 

His focus shifted back to my clit as he ravenously sucked on it, and that was all it took; I came undone, my climax hitting me in waves as my cries of passion filled his room. Omega worked me through it, only stopping once the orgasmic tension had left my body. He pressed a reverent kiss to my mound, and then moved back up to kiss my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back as my breathing slowly normalized. After, he rested his forehead against mine. “Unholy hell, Omega,” I gasped. “Your tongue is like magic!” He chuckled darkly. “You don’t think we’re done, do you?” He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. “We don’t have to be anywhere for at least another four hours, min älskling,” he reminded me. “I plan to put that time to very good use.” I whimpered as I felt his hard cock pressing against my thigh. “Let me take care of you, please…” I begged him, and he shook his head. “This is about you, Kate,” he softly explained. “I’ll get off on getting _you_ off. But I love that you want me so bad.” His lips pressed against mine again as he kissed me in earnest. 

The Quintessence Ghoul did as he said he would and put the time we had to good use. He explored all the ways he could think of to make me come on his fingers and tongue, and I lost count of how many orgasms I had. And also true to his word, he did get off on getting me off. For every two or three times that I came, there was an orgasm in there for him. 

It was almost too much, yet it wasn’t enough; as one ache was sated, another took its place. I was reminded of how I yearned for him to fuck me, to make love to me, to lose himself fully with me. I wondered what I would crave once the next ache was resolved: no matter what, there always seemed to be more for which to hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a special shout-out to Ghuleh_Elf. One word for you: *BLOOP* It was too good _not_ to use, and by Omega himself ;) Thank you for the laugh!


	11. Nobody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate has a recollection, and the kissing contest gets underway.

I watched as Omega’s arm raised so he could bring the cigarette between his thick fingers to his lips for a long drag. He didn’t often smoke in his room, typically preferring to do it outside on the balcony; he didn’t, however, feel like getting up, instead choosing to stay in bed with me. The Quintessence Ghoul was reclined against his headboard, and I was on my stomach, halfway on top of him, my head resting on his chest below his right shoulder, his arm wrapped securely around me. As he exhaled the smoke in the direction opposite of me, I was reminded of the first time he had brought me to his bed. 

It was during the Infestissumam era, when Vincenzo was still a Cardinal. I was on my way back to my room post-rendezvous with the future leader of the church when I saw Omega leaning against the wall at the end of the corridor that led to Vincenzo’s quarters. As the Ghost Project was between tours at the time, the Quintessence Ghoul had been around to escort me to my tryst with the then-Cardinal. The rules were still pretty strict about a ghoul’s attire under Papa Emeritus II, so the rhythm guitarist was dressed in his black stage robe and Bauta mask. His hood was pushed back, and he wore the mask without its accompanying balaclava, which was acceptable under the current leadership unless it was during a ritual or while on official Clergy business. 

He turned his head towards me as I approached, and I could see his eyes crinkle into a smile even though I couldn’t see the smile itself. I raised an eyebrow at him. “What? Are you waiting for me?” I queried, trying not to smirk. Omega shrugged. “Well, it’s a full moon, and I want to ensure you make it back to your room safely, Kate. You know how some of the ghouls get when the moon is full.” I eyed him suspiciously. “Are you certain that I’m safe with you, big guy?” I teased, my inhibitions lowered having just downed three or four glasses of wine while I was with Vincenzo; it could be said that I was more than slightly inebriated. 

The Quintessence Ghoul huffed out a laugh as I poked his chest. “Quite certain, min älskling,” he began. “But a couple hundred of years ago, it might’ve been a different story.” He winked as he offered me his arm, and I looped mine through his. “Pity,” I mumbled. He chuckled as he shook his head. “Have you been drinking, Kate?” 

I nodded as we turned the corner into the corridor that led to his quarters, and—if you went down far enough—to the wing that housed the Siblings of Sin. “I’m not ready to go back to my room, Omega,” I whined as I rested my head against his arm. “What do you want to do then?” he asked. I thought on it for a moment before I answered. “Can we go back to your room and watch a movie?” I suggested. 

“Do you want to continue where we left off with the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy?” the Quintessence Ghoul offered as he looked down at me, and I nodded excitedly in response. We walked a bit farther down the corridor before reaching his quarters. He fished his key out of his pocket, opening the door after he had unlocked it. “After you,” he said as he gestured for me to enter, and he then followed me in, closing and locking the door behind us. 

Omega turned on a light. “I’m going to go change, if you don’t mind,” he said as he walked towards his bedroom. I flopped onto his sofa. “Nope, go ahead,” I sighed. The Quintessence Ghoul turned around for a moment. “Do you want a shirt to change into, Kate? I mean, so you can be more comfortable,” he elaborated. I smiled and nodded. “Okay, I’ll bring you one on my way out,” Omega replied as he continued into his room. 

He returned a few minutes later, now dressed in a Pink Floyd t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. His mask was off, a few random strands of his sandy brown hair curled against his forehead, and I smiled softly as I thought to myself how cute he looked. He handed me a t-shirt, and then knelt in front of me so he could remove my boots for me. I watched as he unzipped each boot, sliding off one, followed by the other. The Quintessence Ghoul quietly massaged my feet for a bit before standing back up. “Come on,” he began as he offered his hands. “I’ll help you out of your dress.” I grasped his hands, and he pulled me to my feet. I turned around, and he unzipped my dress. I shrugged my way out of it, and it fell to the floor around my feet. I grabbed the shirt from the sofa and slid it on before looking down at its front. 

I turned around to face him, a smirk on my face. “ABBA, Omega?” He softly chuckled. “What? You know I love ABBA,” he reminded me. “I got it our last time through Stockholm from the ABBA Museum.” The Quintessence Ghoul sat down on his sofa, patting the spot next to him. I smiled as I joined Omega, curling up against him as he put his arm around me. He grabbed the remote control from the end table to his right, turning the TV and DVD player on, and then pressing “play”, resuming _The Two Towers_ where we had left off the previous week. 

About two hours in, I started to nod off with both my day and the alcohol I had earlier consumed catching up with me. He turned the movie and the TV off before rising to his feet. “Come on, Kate,” he began as he offered me his hand. “I’ll walk you to your room.” I yawned as I stretched out on the sofa, his shirt riding up my thighs, and I blushed a bit as I caught his eyes wandering down my body. “Can I…can I sleep here tonight, Omega? On the sofa?” I asked as I looked up at him. He contemplated for a moment before responding. “You’ll be more comfortable in my bed. I’ll sleep out here.” 

The Quintessence Ghoul scooped me up in his arms and walked towards his room. I rested my head against his chest, listening to the strong and steady rhythm of his heart. He walked into his bedroom, laid me down on his bed, and covered me up with his comforter. He hesitated for a moment, and then he leaned over me and kissed my forehead. “Good night, Kate,” he whispered before turning away to exit the room. I reached out and grabbed his hand before he got too far. “Wait,” I blurted out as I sat up, and he returned to my side. “Your bed is plenty big enough for both of us, Omega. I don’t mind, really.” I looked up at him hopefully, and after a moment’s thought, he acquiesced. “Okay,” he said softly. “I’ll be right back.” 

He left the room, and the living room light turned off a few seconds later. I saw his dark form enter the bedroom again, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, crawling in next to me under the comforter, reaching over to his nightstand to turn the lamp on. “Sorry,” he apologized. “Do you mind if I have a cigarette quick?” I shook my head as I watched him open the nightstand drawer and remove his pack of cigarettes, an ashtray, and a lighter. A short time later, his head was resting against his headboard as a cigarette hung from between his lips. 

I watched the handsome ghoul, feeling something within that felt a lot like a longing ache, and I sighed as I tried to ignore it. He glanced over at me, giving me a lopsided smile, and I smiled back. “Why are you single, Omega? You’re such a good catch,” I sleepily murmured to him, and even in the dimly-lit room, I could see him turn a few shades of pink. 

He chuckled softly, his eyes narrowing as he took a drag from his cigarette, holding it in for a moment before exhaling away from me. “There is somebody, Kate,” he confided. “But she’s kind-of untouchable because she’s involved with someone else. So, I admire her from afar.” My heart sank a little at his revelation, wishing it was me but certain that it wasn’t. Despite my disappointment, I was first and foremost his friend, and I wanted him to be happy. “You should…you should tell her, Omega,” I encouraged him with a little yawn. “Maybe she feels the same.” 

The Quintessence Ghoul huffed out a laugh as he reached over and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. “If I could only be so lucky, min älskling.” We fell into a comfortable silence as he continued to puff away on his cigarette, and I had almost fallen asleep by the time he spoke again. “Someday, Kate,” he sighed. “I’ll tell her someday.” 

“Okay,” I mumbled with another yawn. “I’ll…I’ll be there for you…if…if she breaks your…heart.” I drifted off to sleep as I finished my sentence, but I still managed to hear his nearly inaudible reply. “I hope you’ll be there regardless.” 

***

I raised my head to look at him, his cigarette dangling between his lips as the Quintessence Ghoul was lost in thought. “It was me, wasn’t it?” I queried softly. He looked down at me and tilted his head curiously. “The first time I spent the night here, when I asked why you were single…?” I reminded him. He chuckled quietly as it came back to him. “I told you I’d tell her someday, Kate, and I did,” he murmured to me, reaching to snub out his cigarette in the ashtray that sat on his left thigh. He grabbed the ashtray, reaching over me to set it on the nightstand before tilting my chin upwards. 

Omega closed the short distance between us, gazing into my eyes as he ghosted his lips over mine. “There was never anybody else, min älskling,” he whispered as our lips finally made contact. His tongue slid between my already-parted lips, where my tongue met his. The kiss tasted of a mixture of me and his cigarette, and I thought to myself that he would have to brush his teeth well and chew some gum before the kissing contest. While I didn’t mind how he tasted, the other Sisters of Sin involved in the kissing contest probably would. 

Eventually, I reluctantly got dressed and left so I could prepare for the day’s second contest, but not before kissing him several more times. A few minutes later, I was in front of my own room, finding a note taped to my door. I pulled it off, reading it as I retrieved my key from my dress’s lone pocket. I groaned as I realized we would be down one Sister of Sin for the contest with one sister dropping out due to jealousy from her Brother of Sin boyfriend, but I quickly had an idea. 

I re-locked my door and walked a few doors down to Sister Elizabeth’s room. I knocked on her door, and she answered moments later. “Hey Kate,” she greeted me with a smile. “What’s up? Ready for the kissing contest?” She jokingly puckered up her lips and made kissing sounds at me, and we both giggled. “That’s actually why I’m here, Liz,” I revealed before telling her that Sister Genevieve had changed her mind, and I asked my former mentor if she would take Gen’s place. Fortunately, Liz was more than happy to help out. 

With Sister Genevieve’s replacement secured, I returned to my room, finally making it inside this time. I took a quick shower and put on fresh clothes before drying my hair. I decided against wearing my habit and wore my hair down instead as it seemed like both Aether and Omega liked to run their fingers through my hair while we kissed. Once I deemed myself ready, it was about fifteen minutes before the start of the contest. I left my room, locking the door behind me, and strolled to Liz’s room so we could walk together to the gardens behind the abbey. Before I even had a chance to knock, her door opened and she came out. After locking her door, we set off towards the nearest back exit, which would take us exactly where we needed to go. 

A few minutes later, we arrived to find that another large crowd had gathered. “I hope neither of your ghouls gets performance anxiety,” Liz quipped with a smirk, and I playfully elbowed her in the side as I laughed. I could see Aether and Omega standing with Vincenzo and the three other Sisters of Sin who were participating in the kissing contest in the large wrought iron gazebo that stood in front of the picturesque pond on the northern edge of the church grounds, and as we neared, I also saw Sister Imperator, Dewdrop, and Smol Earth off to the side; along with Papa, they would be judging this contest. 

The Quintessence Ghoul was the first to see me and Liz approaching, and he jogged over to us. He was adorably dressed up for the occasion, choosing to wear his Meliora suit. “Hey Lizzie,” he greeted Liz with a kiss on the cheek. “Hey handsome,” she responded with a giggle. “Nice suit you have on there…” Omega smiled as he shifted to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. “It’s Kate’s favorite,” he said to Liz before turning his attention to me. “Isn’t it, min älskling?” I nodded as I rested my hands on his chest. “It most certainly is,” I purred to him, and he dipped his head down for a quick kiss. 

Afterwards, I bit my bottom lip as I gazed up at the Quintessence Ghoul. “You really do look hot, Omega,” I murmured to him, my hands sliding to his collar to straighten it for him. “Hot enough for you to want to spend the night with me?” he ventured with a smirk on his face. “Definitely,” I replied as I took his hand. “Come on, let’s go do this thing so we can do _other_ things afterwards…” 

We walked towards the gazebo. Liz had been having a quick chat with one of our fellow Sisters of Sin, but she quickly caught up to us. I looked around the gardens, appreciating the care the ministry’s Earth ghouls took to maintain their beauty. The scenery was awash with various shades of red, orange, and gold, plus splashes of purple. It was a gorgeous blend of fall colors that complimented the changing leaf colors. 

Omega and I exchanged a few words with Sister Imperator, Dew, and Smol Earth, who were now seated at a makeshift judges’ table for the duration of the contest, before joining Papa, Aether, and the other Sisters of Sin under the gazebo. After a quick hug and kiss from Aether, who was also dressed in most of his Meliora suit, sans coat, I explained to Papa that Liz was taking Sister Genevieve’s place, and then he went over the contest. Aether and Omega would kiss each of the five Sisters of Sin, with each kiss being scored on a scale of one to ten. At the end, the Aether ghoul with the highest total score would be the winner. They would alternate who would go first with each Sister of Sin, and Aether was the one to kick things off with Sister Angela. 

Both Aether and Omega had spent a few minutes chatting with my fellow Sisters before Liz and I had arrived, just to ease any nerves so the ladies would be comfortable. It was so like them to be so considerate, even though the Sisters were more than willing participants with each considering it an immense honor to be selected for this momentous occasion. I had also heard that a couple of the Sisters were hoping to make an impression on my Aether ghouls so that one of them might be able to snag themselves the ghoul that would be bereft of a fiancé at the end of the Aether Ghoul Games. I knew that they would have a better chance with Aether than they would with Omega; they were not privy to Vincenzo and Omega’s conversation the night we dined at that Italian restaurant that Papa and others amongst the ministry love so much. _”If it’s not with Kate, then no. There will be nobody else.”_

Aether’s kiss with Sister Angela scored a six from the judges, and Omega’s an eight, a decent start for both of them. I had a feeling based on my kissing experiences with each that the Quintessence Ghoul would be able to win this contest and tie things back up. Both Aether and Omega were exceptionally good kissers, but Omega had a certain _je ne sais quoi_ that Aether lacked, something that made me wish my lips could be permanently affixed to his. And if he was able to win the Aether Ghoul Games, I had a feeling that they essentially would be. 

Sister McKenna was next, and Omega again scored an eight with the kiss he shared with her, with Aether scoring a seven. Sister Jessica followed. Aether garnered his highest score yet with an eight, with Omega once again getting an eight himself. 

Three Sisters into the contest, the score was 24 to 21 in favor of Omega, with Liz up next, and me to close it out. It was no accident that I was last; I would most likely be able to earn my ghouls their highest scores. By looks of it, Aether was going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @procrastinatingghostfan77 :)


	12. Walk This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kissing contest comes to its conclusion, and Kate goes for a walk with one of her Aether ghouls.

It was down to me and Liz, and she was up next. My former mentor squeezed my hand and smirked at me before she sauntered towards Omega. “Hello again, handsome,” she purred at the Quintessence Ghoul. “Hey Lizzie,” he replied with a soft chuckle as he put his hands on her waist. “Shall we do this?” She nodded, sliding her hands around his neck and pulling him down enough for his lips to meet hers. It was a hot and lengthy kiss, and Omega ended it with a flourish by dipping her backwards while still kissing her, much to the delight of the multitude of Sisters of Sin in attendance, the majority undoubtedly wishing they were Liz in that moment. 

The judges gave him a nine. 

Omega and Aether fist-bumped each other as they traded places. “Hello, Aether,” Liz cooed as he approached her. “Hello Sister Liz,” he began with a smile. “Are you ready?” She sighed as she wrapped her arms around Aether’s neck. “Show me what you’ve got, stud,” she teased, and everybody that was able to hear her comment laughed. The Quintessence Ghoul moved from where he was a few feet away to stand next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder and kissing the top of my head while we watched Liz and Aether kiss. I was positive that this one would earn him his highest score yet; it was more like a kiss you’d exchange during foreplay than a kissing contest, and it even made me blush a little. 

It earned him a perfect ten. 

Aether celebrated with Liz for a few minutes before it was my turn. He escorted Liz back to where she had stood before the kiss even though it was only a few feet, and then he offered his arm to me. I giggled as I looped my arm in his, smiling at him as he smiled down at me. He led me to where he had previously been standing. “Ready for this, love?” he softly asked me as he circled his arms around my waist. “I am,” I whispered, moving my hands to the sides of his face, smoothing over his thick sideburns. My eyes closed and my lips parted in anticipation, and his lips were soon upon mine. It started off soft and sweet, but then it deepened and grew more intense. Our tongues met somewhere in the middle, flicking and sliding against each other.

His hands moved up my back, crushing me against him as we continued to kiss. It went on and on as such until we finally had to come up for air. Aether kissed me on the nose as we separated, and he held my hand as the judges deliberated the score. 

Another perfect ten. 

He picked me up and twirled me around in celebration, but Omega’s kiss was yet to come. With the score at 41 to 36, Omega only needed a six to win. After Aether had set me back down and moved off to the side, the Quintessence Ghoul swooped in for the kill. Literally. He swiftly bridged the space between us, taking my face in his large hands and claiming my mouth not only with his but _as his_ , sending a clear message to Aether and everybody that was watching that he wouldn’t be going down without a fight. 

Passionate and demanding, I was both overwhelmed and intoxicated by it, not to mention immensely turned on. The Quintessence Ghoul backed me into a decorative trellis that was part of the gazebo, pressing his solid body against mine, and I could feel his arousal pressing against my abdomen. The fingers on his left hand tangled into my hair while his other hand made its way under my dress to my ass, and he moaned into my mouth when he realized I wasn’t wearing any panties. Omega’s hand groped away at my flesh, and it was like everything outside of us ceased to exist as his assault on my mouth continued. Before our lips had even parted, the judges had already given it a perfect ten, and with that, the Aether Ghoul Games were tied at two. 

After about a half hour, the crowd started to dissipate. It was dinnertime, so the ghouls and Siblings of Sin slowly filed inside and headed to the cafeteria, while Sister Imperator had dragged Vincenzo off for an impromptu meeting on some pending Clergy business matters. Aether and Omega had been planning to have dinner with me, Liz, and the other Sisters of Sin that had participated in the kissing contest, but Omega had something else in mind. He grabbed my hand as I was about to follow our group, yelling to Aether that we would catch up in a bit. Aether glanced back to acknowledge his fellow Aether ghoul, and then he kept walking. 

I quietly gazed at the Quintessence Ghoul as he watched Aether, Liz, and the other girls’ return trip to the building. He was still holding my hand, and once he turned his attention back to me, he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to its back. “Let’s go for a walk,” he suggested as he led me out of the gazebo and onto the stone pathway that turned into a more rustic-looking stone pathway where the gardens met the woods. 

We walked hand-in-hand, surrounded by trees adorned with their fall foliage, and he stopped us at one of the many stone benches that lined the path. Omega sat down, keeping me on my feet in front of him. His thumb caressed the back of my hand as he looked me up and down, his eyes finally locking with mine. Neither of us spoke a word as he pulled me closer so I was standing between his thighs. He leaned forward and rested his forehead in the valley between my breasts, his arms encircling me, his hands drawn like magnets to my ass. I looped my arms around his neck, my nails drawing lazy circles along his hairline. The Quintessence Ghoul sighed deeply before raising his head again. 

He guided me onto his lap so that I was straddling his thighs, hiking my dress up around my hips before he decided it should be removed altogether. His hands moved up my back to the zipper, quickly pulling it down, and then tugging it off over my head, casting it aside at the end of the bench with my bralette finding the same fate moments later. I could feel his cock under me, impossibly hard. I grinded myself against him, his fingers digging into my hips as soft moans and needy whimpers escaped his parted lips. He buried his face in my breasts, his mouth finding and latching on to one of my nipples, his tongue swirling around it torturously, extracting equally needy whimpers from me. Omega’s tongue dragged across my chest to my other nipple, ensuring it wasn’t left bereft of his ministrations. His lips closed around it, his tongue resuming the same torturous swirling motion. 

He rose to his feet; his hands moved to my back, and my legs wrapped around his waist. He lifted a leg over the bench so he straddled it, and then gently lowered me to its surface, the stone cool yet comfortable against my heated skin. His hands slid down, landing on my ass, and his fingers then splayed before they dug into me, kneading my flesh. He rolled his hips against me, lifting my lower body, my back arching with the movement, and I could feel how fervid his appetite was for me pressed against my nether regions; my own arousal had dampened his trousers, and I needily whimpered his name.

The Quintessence Ghoul repeated his previous motions, rolling his hips against me and lifting my lower body again. Feeling his covered cock so close – yet so far – from where I wanted it most was such sweet torture, and my mind dared to think about was how delicious the stretch would feel as my body adjusted to his substantial girth the first time he fucked me. 

He plopped onto the bench and tugged me to an upright position before taking my face in his hands and hungrily kissing me. His hands moved down my body as his mouth carried on its passionate assault of mine, sliding around to my lower back, and then to my ass, cupping my cheeks with his hands and pulling me tight against him. My thighs were draped over his, my legs dangling above the ground. I moaned into his mouth when I again felt his rigid length against my lower lips. 

I worked my hands between us and started tugging at the snaps of his coat; I wanted to feel his skin against mine, but he was still fully dressed and too much fabric currently separated us. He wrenched himself away from me enough to claw at his coat’s fastenings, and one snap after another quickly opened as a low growl rumbled in his chest. He fumbled his way out of his coat, discarding it somewhere in the vicinity of my dress before he grasped the black t-shirt he wore underneath and tugged it over his head, letting the fabric fall unceremoniously to the ground. 

Omega reached for me, again crushing me against his solid body, his arms wrapped around me. His large hands roamed my back, unable to touch enough of me at one time. My mouth moved along his jawline and neck, nibbling on him as I went. He whimpered when he felt my nipples pressing into his chest, and I felt his cock twitch against me. I slid my hand between our bodies, palming his hardness and feeling my own wetness on the back of my hand. “Take these off,” I panted into his ear, and he threw his head back when I gently squeezed his member. “Oh fuck, Kate…” he softly moaned. 

I slid back on the bench a bit after disentangling my limbs from his, and he stood up. My hands moved to his trousers, and I looked up at him as my fingers made quick work of his button and zipper. The Quintessence Ghoul stepped over the bench and then pushed the fabric off his hips and down his thighs, letting his trousers fall to the ground around his feet. He stepped out of them before turning to face me, moving closer as I swung my left leg over the bench. I put my hands on his hips and leaned forward, pressing kisses to his belly, enjoying the feeling of his soft flesh under my lips.

He ran his thick fingers through my hair, and I looked up at him when my mouth reached the waistband of his black boxer briefs. Omega nodded, giving his permission for me to continue. My eyes crinkled into a smile of their own as my lips continued their way south until I reached his prominent bulge. It had been in a more upright position while we were together on the bench, resting against his lower abdomen, but now that he was standing—and that his pants were off—it had settled a bit to the right so that it was against his pubic bone. 

My left hand moved from his hip to his cockhead, my thumb massaging him in a circular motion in the spot where the head met the shaft on the underside of his cock, and I felt a shudder go through his body. I looked up at him again. “You like that, Omega?” I quietly asked him, and he nodded. “Good,” I mumbled as I softly pressed my lips against his balls, first one, then the other, before moving along his length. My lips parted once I reached the tip, taking it into my mouth as much as I could, swirling my tongue against the fabric and tasting the precum that had seeped out. 

I glanced up to see his head lolling back, his mouth open as his chest heaved. I wrapped my left hand around his girth as much as his boxer briefs would allow, and I stroked him as my mouth continued its assault of his cockhead. He whimpered above me, still running his fingers through my hair. “Don’t stop, Kate,” he moaned. “Please don’t stop…” I continued my ministrations with no intentions of stopping; he, however, stopped me a few minutes later. 

The Quintessence Ghoul stepped back and pulled me to my feet, quickly covering my mouth with his for a short but heated kiss. He laid down on the bench, motioning for me to join him, and I looked at my ghoul questioningly. “On my face so I can taste you,” he specified, and I scrabbled my way to straddle his face. He wrapped his arms around my thighs, his hands coming to a rest on my derrière, and he pulled me down until I could feel his hot breath against my most intimate region, followed by his tongue. He licked a path between my labia, from back to front and then back again repeatedly until he zeroed in on my clit. 

I leaned down his body and resumed what had previously been interrupted. I stroked him through the fabric of his underwear while my mouth once again found his cockhead. My other hand cupped his balls, gently kneading his delicate flesh so that they were not left unattended. “Oh fuck...” he moaned. “I’m…I’m not going to last much longer, min älskling.” I could feel him pulsating under my hand and mouth, and as if he was trying to coincide our orgasms, he picked up his already torrid assault on my sopping cunt. In very short order, I came undone, his mouth and tongue deftly extracting yet another orgasm from me. I was still in the throes of my climax when he announced he was about reach his own, and in the heat of the moment, I pushed the fabric of his boxer briefs back enough to expose his cockhead, and I took it in my mouth just in time to catch his seed as it spurted on my tongue and the back of my throat. Omega loudly moaned my name, his fingers digging into my flesh as he rode out and then slowly came down from his high, and I from my own. 

The Quintessence Ghoul stirred under me; I slid off of him, landing on the ground next to him. He reached down and pulled his underwear back up, and I suddenly questioned my decision to take his exposed cock in my mouth as I had without first asking. In my mind, there were two options: either he came in my mouth, or in his underwear as he had that morning, and I didn’t want him to have to throw away another pair. I bit my lip as I looked down at him, and the concern on my face must’ve been obvious: Omega pulled me back on top of him and wrapped his arms around me. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he pressed his lips against my temple. I lifted my head and looked down at him. “I’m sorry I…” I trailed off for a moment. “I didn’t want you to go through another pair of underwear.” He softly chuckled as he ran his fingers through my hair. “It was a surprise, I’ll admit that,” he began. “But a good surprise. Fuck, I can’t tell you the last time I came that hard, Kate.” 

I smiled as I pressed my mouth against his, our lips mutually parting, our tongues entwining. I could taste myself, and I was certain that he could taste himself as well, which was confirmed after the kiss ended. The Quintessence Ghoul licked his lips and then smirked up at me. “We taste good together, don’t you think?” 

I giggled as I kissed him again. We did indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, PROMISE that Kate and Omega will fuck eventually. Just not yet. NOT. QUITE. YET. 
> 
> Me to most of my characters: NOW FUCK!
> 
> Me to Kate and Omega: Because you haven't already waited long enough, I'm going to make you wait even longer to the point where I'm going to get sexually frustrated for you!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @procrastinatingghostfan77 :)


	13. A Beautiful Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and Kate get some unexpected company, and the quiet night they had planned turns into something else entirely.

Later that evening, after we had finally made it to dinner, followed by a trip to my room so I could grab a few things, the Quintessence Ghoul and I found ourselves back in his quarters since I had earlier agreed to spend the night with him. We had already changed into pajamas—me into my nightie, and Omega into a t-shirt and pajama pants—and curled up together on his sofa to watch a movie.

About an hour into our chosen fare, we heard a thud against the outside of his door, followed by some Italian-accented swearing that we immediately recognized as the sound of Vincenzo’s voice. We exchanged a glance, and before I could even say anything, the Quintessence Ghoul was already on his feet and walking towards the door, and I wasn’t far behind. There was another thud, accompanied with some giggling, and I stifled a giggle of my own. “Omega, he sounds like he’s—“ “Drunk!?” he said incredulously, finishing my sentence for me. 

Omega unlocked the door and slowly opened it, suspecting that Papa was leaning against it, and he didn’t want him to fall over if the door was opened too quickly. And just as he thought, Vincenzo had been propped up against the door. “Quintessence,” Papa slurred when he caught sight of his favorite ghoul. He clutched an open bottle of wine to his chest, and with no wine glass in sight, it appeared that he was drinking straight from the bottle itself. The Dark Pope stumbled into the room, and Omega closed and locked the door behind him. He gasped when he saw me. “ _Cara mia_!” I smiled and waved at him. “Hi Papa,” I replied as I approached him. Most of his typically well-groomed hair had fallen messily across his forehead, and half of the snaps on his Dead Astaire coat were undone, leaving his pale and hairless chest partially exposed. Our beloved Papa was a beautiful drunken mess. 

He handed his bottle of wine to the Quintessence Ghoul before he threw his arms around my neck, mumbling something in Italian to me that I didn’t understand. Omega, on the other hand, did. “Why are you so sorry, Papa? What’s all your fault?” 

Vincenzo pulled away from me, shifting his attention to Omega, who was standing next to me. The Dark Pope threw his arms around the Quintessence Ghoul’s neck and began to sob. I took the bottle of wine from Omega, and he proceeded to wrap his arms around Papa, alternating between smoothing his hair and patting his back, trying to calm his emotional outburst. “Kate, will you grab him a glass of water, please?” Omega asked of me as he moved towards the sofa with Vincenzo. I walked over to the kitchenette that was adjacent to the living room, opened the door of the cabinet above the sink, grabbed a glass, and turned the faucet on, waiting until the water had cooled a bit before filling the glass. I returned to the living room after turning the water off, seeing that Omega was now on the sofa with Papa curled up on his lap, the Dark Pope’s head resting on the ghoul’s chest. 

I sat down on the sofa to Omega’s left after grabbing the box of tissues that sat on the end table nearest to me, and I sympathetically looked at Papa’s tear-stained face. “Do you want some water, Vincenzo?” I asked as I offered him the glass. He sat up and took it from me, drinking half and then setting the glass on the coffee table. Afterwards, I brought a tissue to his face and dried his tears. He looked so forlorn, and that was without taking his reddened eyes into consideration. “What’s wrong, Papa?” I softly queried as I pushed his hair back into place. He sighed deeply before looking back and forth between me and Omega. He adjusted how he was seated, lifting himself up so he was on the arm of the sofa with his legs stretched across the Quintessence Ghoul’s lap; Omega’s hand moved to Vincenzo’s back since he was still unsteady due to his intoxication. “It’s all my fault, _cara_ ,” he began. “That you and Quintessence not together, not yet married. I talk to Imperator. I tell her on accident. She make me feel the guilt, like I not feel it already. So, I drink.” 

I cupped his cheek in my hand, and he leaned into the touch, his bottom lip quivering a bit. “It’s not your fault, Papa,” I tried to assure him. “Well, it kind-of _is_ his fault, Kate,” Omega interjected, and I scoffed at him. “You’re not helping here,” I hissed in response. “What I mean is, it’s kind-of his fault, but it’s also my own fault,” he elaborated, and then turned his head to look at Papa. “I should’ve told you, Papa, but I didn’t because I didn’t think it would matter.”

“Quintessence,” Papa whined. “We best friends. It not matter to me that you are a ghoul. You say you love Kate, I say ‘Okay, Omega. Papa keep his hands off.’ It not be easy because…” A sly smile spread across his handsome face, and he winked a mismatched eye at me. I giggled, and my cheeks turned pink. “…but I try, and I try for you, Quintessence. And why?” Omega softly chuckled. “Because we’re best friends, Papa.” 

“Right!” Vincenzo exclaimed. “And we start the ‘no Kate’ thing after you win the contest, yes?” I laughed while Omega looked at him incredulously. “You’re unreal, you know that?” he grumbled to the Dark Pope, and Papa giggled in response. The Quintessence Ghoul huffed out a laugh. “Fuck you, Vincenzo,” he said with a poorly concealed smirk. Papa reached for Omega and wrapped his arms around his neck, moving back into his lap. “Oh, Omega…” He half-heartedly tried to push the Dark Pope off. “Get off of me, Papa,” Omega said with a laugh. Vincenzo continued to giggle as he started peppering kisses on his Quintessence Ghoul’s face. “You boys sure you don’t want to spend the night together? I can show myself back to my room,” I joked as I watched Papa and Omega; it had been a long time since I’d seen them like this together, and although Papa was drunk, it was good to see. This was common when Omega was still with the Ghost Project; what fans saw of them was only the tip of the iceberg, and it was rough on Vincenzo when his beloved Quintessence had to leave due to his exhaustion. 

Papa and Omega looked at me, back at each other, and then back at me again. “What?” I asked with a shrug before seeing the wolfish grins spreading across their faces, and by then, it was too late for me to react. They reached out for me, pulling me onto Omega’s lap across from Papa, and then both proceeded to feverishly pepper _me_ with kisses. Only it wasn’t just on my face. It was wherever their mouths happened to land, and I laughed and squirmed uncontrollably in the Quintessence Ghoul’s lap as their kissing attack continued. 

After several minutes, their pace started to slow, and their lips started to linger. I hooked my right arm around Omega’s neck, and then used my left hand to tilt his face up to mine. I gazed in his half-lidded eyes for several moments before pressing my lips against his for a long and languorous kiss. Papa’s lips continued to roam my body, and it was while Omega and I were kissing that Vincenzo moved the hand I had on the Quintessence Ghoul’s face to his crotch, finding that he was already hard. Papa wrapped his hand around mine as we slowly stroked Omega through his pajama pants. 

Omega moaned into my mouth, and the kiss ended as his head lolled back against the sofa. I watched as Vincenzo turned the Quintessence Ghoul’s face in his direction, their mouths meeting as Omega’s hand slipped to the back of Papa’s head, his fingers threading into his dark hair. I slid off Omega’s lap and onto the floor between the sofa and coffee table, positioning myself on my knees in front of Papa and Omega. My right hand moved to the Quintessence Ghoul’s cock, my left to Vincenzo’s, and they swallowed each other’s moans as my hands built up to a moderate pace along their lengths. 

We took our activities to the bedroom, clothes flying off as each of us undressed ourselves, quickly discussing the ground rules for our impromptu threesome:

1\. No fucking  
2\. No oral sex for Omega or Papa; they, however, could perform it on me. Exception: mouth-to-cock contact was allowed in the moments leading up to orgasm and during orgasm  
3\. Handjobs were permitted and encouraged, as was fingering me

And with our rules in place, we wasted no time in getting started. Omega dragged me into position so that I was sitting on his face, something he really, _really_ seemed to enjoy. I grasped the headboard as his tongue lashed away at the sopping mess between my legs. Papa, meanwhile, had straddled the Quintessence Ghoul’s thighs, taking both his and Omega’s cocks in his hand as he stroked them together while I watched over my shoulder. Vincenzo’s eyes closed and his mouth hung open as he wantonly moaned, and I could also hear some muffled moans from below me. 

It didn’t take long for Omega to bring me to my first orgasm of the night. Not giving me much of a reprieve, Papa was eager to go down on me next. We changed our positioning; Omega sat up so his back was against the headboard, and I sat reclined between his legs, my back against his torso, with Papa on his stomach between my legs. Omega’s hands cupped my breasts, teasing and tweaking my nipples as Vincenzo’s tongue took up a torrid assault of my clit. I tilted my head back against Omega’s shoulder, and his mouth found mine, swallowing the whimpers and moans that escaped my lips. 

Papa played my body like he was the maestro and I was his symphony; anytime I came close to falling over the edge, he would back off, and his timing was without fail. For five frustrating cycles, he did this to me, and finally on the sixth, I was torn apart at the seams. I could feel a mind-blowing orgasm coming on as his fingers worked my g-spot and his tongue worked my clit, and it was too much. As I started to lift my hips in an attempt to find respite from the coil in my loins that threatened to snap at any moment, one of Omega’s hands slid down to my lower abdomen, holding me in place and effectively ending my hopes for a moratorium. 

Before I could protest, my body seized, and the coil within snapped, the orgasm coursing like electricity through every nerve in my being. I didn’t just see stars behind my eyes: I saw a _whole galaxy_. Vincenzo wouldn’t relent, continuing his ministrations until he was certain that every iota of my climax had been drained from me, and when that finally happened, Papa kissed and licked his way up my body to my mouth, teasingly running his tongue along my bottom lip but backing away when I tried to kiss him. “You came so hard for your Papa, _cara_ ,” he purred at me. “ _Così perfetta_ …”

I lustfully gazed in his mismatched eyes as I struggled to catch my breath, my breasts rising and falling with every heave, and he managed to take my breath away again with a hungry kiss. Behind me, Omega’s tongue was running along the shell of my ear, and his strong hands had returned to my breasts. “I love you,” he whispered in my ear, and then tilted my chin up so he could kiss me himself, ending my kiss with Papa. 

Vincenzo moved onto his side next to me, and the Quintessence Ghoul took the opportunity to pull me closer to him, and I turned around so I could straddle his lap. My torso was flush with his, and he held me tightly as our mouths again found each other. I slowly ground myself against him, relishing the feeling of his bare cock under me, and I was acutely aware of the ache deep within to scratch the itch that had been several years in the making. 

I could feel a rumbling forming in his chest, and before I knew it, I found my back being driven into the mattress, Omega on top of me, holding my wrists above my head against the sheets with one hand, his face buried in the crook of my neck. “I love you, Omega,” I whimpered as I felt him languidly rolling his hips against me, his length sliding back and forth between my lower lips. The Quintessence Ghoul lifted his head to look at me, mewling as his eyebrows furrowed. “Sweet Lucifer, I want to fuck you so bad,” he confessed through gritted teeth. “So fucking bad, Kate. I-I want to feel you, and I want you to feel me, and fuck…” He trailed off, again burying his face in the crook of my neck, and I could feel his hot breath coming out in short puffs against my skin. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Papa stroking himself as he avidly watched us, seemingly more than happy to be an up-close voyeur. I cried out as Omega bit down on my sensitive flesh, his tongue quickly following to soothe the pleasure-laced pain. His mouth moved up my neck to my earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue before releasing it. “I need you to…I need you to make me come. Please make me come,” he beseeched, and I nodded frantically in response. I could tell that his resolve was wearing thin, and as much as I wanted him to fuck the living daylights out of me, I knew that now wasn’t the time, that we should continue to wait.

Omega rolled us over so that I was on top, and he helped me into the position he wanted me in. I found myself straddling his lower chest, one hand resting on one of his deliciously thick thighs, the other wrapped around his cock. As I stroked him off, he pleasantly surprised me by sliding two fingers inside of me, curling them just right so he could work my g-spot. My eyes flicked over to Papa, and I gave him a nod, silently suggesting that he should relinquish his role as a voyeur and rejoin the action so I could make him come. He quickly made his way over to me, getting on his knees next to Omega so he was within arm’s reach, and I moved the hand that was on the Quintessence Ghoul’s thigh to Vincenzo’s cock. 

My hands moved along their lengths, taking up a moderate pace, using the pre-cum that seeped from their slits as lubrication. Omega continued to fuck me with his fingers, and I could feel a familiar pressure quickly forming deep within my core, sporadic spasms soon following as a precursor to my climax. The Quintessence Ghoul’s free hand groped my ass, his fingers digging deeper and deeper the closer he got to coming undone. 

I was the first to reach my end, and Omega followed soon after, breathlessly announcing that he was about to come. I wrapped my lips around his cockhead as I had earlier in the woods and felt his hot cum in my mouth moments later. I hadn’t yet swallowed his load when Papa let out a tell-tale groan that his orgasm was imminent, but my mouth moved from Omega’s cock to Vincenzo’s, Omega’s cum dripping down my chin and down my breasts. Papa came instantly. I swallowed as much as I could, but with two rather substantial loads in quick succession, a good amount had worked its way out of my mouth, leaving me looking as I had been thoroughly debauched by my ghoul and our Dark Pope. 

Vincenzo took a few minutes to lick me clean once we had all come down from our respective highs, and then we collapsed on the mattress next to each other. Omega quickly joined us, pulling his comforter over our trio and then settling in behind me, the big spoon to my little spoon. Surrounded by two of the men I loved the most, it wasn’t long until I drifted off, with the feeling of Omega’s warm and solid body behind me and his familiar scent filling my senses the final thoughts in my mind before I succumbed to the slumber that awaited me.


	14. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Day Three of the Aether Ghoul Games: Kate and Omega spend the morning together in the aftermath of last night's activities before the day's first contest.

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone in bed, snuggled under Omega’s comforter, and the room had taken on a bit of a chill from the crisp fall air since the balcony door was open. I could see Omega leaning against the stone balustrade, smoke wafting from the cigarette I couldn’t see but knew to be between his fingers. On the gentle breeze that blew into the room, I could smell not only hints of the smoke from his cigarette, but also of coffee. I smiled sleepily to myself at the thought of the mug of black coffee that he likely held in his other hand as this had been his morning routine for years. On nights I’d spend in Vincenzo’s room in his pre-Papa days or between tours during the Meliora era, I’d typically get up before him and sit on his balcony in the morning, oftentimes seeing Omega on his own balcony when the Ghost Project wasn’t on tour, enjoying his morning cigarette and coffee. Sometimes I’d join him. Sometimes he’d join me. And sometimes we’d nod to acknowledge each other but remain where we were and enjoy our solitude. 

He was dressed in his pajama pants and a pair of black slip-on house shoes. I admired his broad shoulders and his strong back, and how it slightly tapered at his waist, leading to his perfectly shaped ass, which then led to his muscular thighs and calves. I glanced over my shoulder at the clock atop the nightstand on his side of the bed, first noting that there were a couple of hours before today’s first Aether Ghoul Games contest, and then laughing to myself that we already had unofficially designated sides of the bed. 

I sat up and stretched before tossing back his comforter and sliding off the bed. The floor—which always seemed to be cool in our living quarters—was even chillier than normal, and it was almost enough to make me crawl back into bed and under the warm and cozy covers. I spotted another pair of Omega’s house shoes across the room, so I padded my way over, slipping them on my feet. They were almost comically huge on me, making a gentle _thwacking_ sound against the floor with each step, but it was better than having cold feet. His t-shirt from last night was still on the floor, inside out from how quickly he had removed it; I picked it up, turned it right side out, and put it on before making my way to the balcony to join the Quintessence Ghoul. 

“Good morning,” he said without turning around. I pressed myself against his back, wrapping my arms around him, and laying my head between his shoulder blades. “Good morning yourself,” I replied with a yawn. Despite the chill in the air and being shirtless, he was still perfectly warm like some sort of ghoulish furnace. I hummed in appreciation of his warmth, nuzzling into him, and he softly chuckled. “Are you cold, min älskling?” I nodded against his back. “Mmm-hmm.” A few moments later, I felt his fingers wrapping around my wrist. “Come here then,” Omega murmured as he pulled me around his body and encircled me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest, a content smile on my face. He pressed his lips against the top of my head. “How’s that?” he mumbled into my hair. “Better?” 

I nodded again. “Much better,” I sighed. “Thank you.” I closed my eyes and listened to the familiar sound of his heart as I basked in the feeling of being in his arms. We stood in silence for several minutes before he spoke again. “What am I going to do if I lose, Kate?” he wondered aloud, and I shook my head against his chest. “I don’t know, Omega,” I replied softly as I lifted my head and looked up at him. “I don’t know what _we’re_ going to do, but let’s not think about it unless we have to, okay?” His eyes found mine, and we gazed at each other for quite some time before he nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s just…” he trailed off, frowning as he looked away for a few moments. “…we shouldn’t have put you in the middle like this. It was my stupid idea, and we pressured you into it, and—“ 

I put my hands on the sides of his face. “Stop, okay?” I gently interjected. His eyes returned to mine, and he sighed before nodding again. I stood on my tiptoes and pulled his face closer to mine to bridge the remaining distance between us. “We’ll figure things out, Omega,” I whispered. “In the meantime, just kiss me, please?” I didn’t have to ask twice. The Quintessence Ghoul kissed me in earnest as his hands moved to my waist. He slowly lifted me and sat me on top of the balustrade without interrupting the kiss. The stone railing was cool against my bare ass, and although it made me wince upon contact, I looped my arms around Omega’s neck and continued to kiss him. He stepped between my thighs, and one of his hands dropped from my waist to my nether regions, the heel of his palm resting against my mound as his fingers slid between my lower lips and then inside of me. 

My head lolled back as his digits rubbed against my g-spot. He kissed along my jawline and then down my neck and upper chest to my breasts. My nipples had already hardened, making them easy for him to find despite being covered, and he gently took one between his teeth before teasing it with his tongue through the fabric of his shirt. His unoccupied hand slid to the bottom hem, tugging it upwards so I was exposed to him, and his mouth moved from one nipple to the other, again taking it between his teeth and then teasing it with his tongue. I softly moaned his name, my hands sliding from the back of his neck to the back of his head, clutching him against me as the pleasure derived from the ministrations of his mouth radiated downwards to my core, adding fuel to the fire that he had already ignited within me. 

“F-fuck…I’m-I’m so cl-close, Omeg-“ I wasn’t even able to finish saying his name before he tipped me over the edge, my walls squeezing and pulsing around his fingers; he groaned into my breast, and his digits continued until the orgasmic tension had left my body. “Sweet Satanas, are you amazing at that, Omega!” I praised him as a blissed-out grin spread across my face. “And to think I only asked for a kiss!” I giggled, finally opening my eyes and looking at him to find him beaming up at me. “You’re not complaining about it though, are you?” he teased with a raised eyebrow, and I huffed out a laugh. “No way,” I quickly responded as I rested my forehead against his. “Good,” he sighed. 

I stayed on the balcony and kept him company as he finished his coffee and smoked another cigarette. Afterwards, we went inside and headed to his bathroom so we could shower before grabbing some breakfast ahead of the day’s first contest. 

He opened the shower door and turned on the water, closing the door so we could undress while the water warmed up. The Quintessence Ghoul slipped his shirt off of me before removing his pajama pants; he tossed both articles of clothing in the laundry hamper next to the shower before pulling me into his arms. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. My hands wandered south, settling on ass. I hummed in approval of the delicious firmness under my palms; he chuckled softly without saying anything, and I soon felt his cock hardening against my lower abdomen. He pulled away long enough to check the water, and—deeming it ready for us—he guided me into the shower with him. We stood under the showerhead, water flowing down our bodies. 

He let out a slight hiss as I wrapped my right hand around his shaft, and it grew harder and harder with each stroke. My left hand moved to his balls, cupping and then fondling them as the right continued to move up and down his length. Omega’s chin rested against his chest as he watched me working his cock, his gentle moans becoming less and less gentle the closer he got to climaxing. When I felt his body tense up, I dropped to my knees in front of him. I wasn’t quick enough to catch his cum in my mouth, but most spurted on my face near my lips. I gathered some on my fingers and licked it off, putting on a bit of a show for him as I sucked my fingers clean while he whimpered above me. “You trying to tell me something?” he intimated, and I pointed at myself as I bit my bottom lip, feigning innocence. “Who, me?” I teased with a laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Omega. I’m a good girl.” 

“Bullshit,” he said with a smirk. “I know how _good_ you are, Kate. I’ve watched you do it. I’ve heard all about it from the guys.” He ran his thumb along my bottom lip before nudging my lips apart and offering his thumb. “I know what you’re capable of, so don’t think for a second that I don’t want my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours.” I gazed up at him as I wrapped my lips around his digit and sucked it into my mouth, putting on another little show for him as I moaned in appreciation as I would if it was his cock in my mouth and not just his thumb. 

After a minute or so, he slid his thumb out of my mouth, wrapped his hand around my arm, and pulled me to my feet. “You’re going to get it, and you’re going to get it soon,” he taunted with another smirk. “But right now, I’m really hungry and want some breakfast.” I couldn’t help but laugh, and as if on cue, his stomach decided to growl to prove his point. “See? I told you, Kate!” he pointed out with a laugh of his own. 

Fifteen minutes later, we were out of the shower and had dried off. Our teeth had been brushed, and we were also dressed. I tossed my hair back in a quick bun before doing my make-up, and then we were ready to go. We left his quarters and made our way towards the cafeteria. “Do you know what day it is, min älskling?” he asked as we walked hand-in-hand down one of the abbey’s many corridors. I shrugged. “Tuesday…?” I hesitantly ventured. “Yes, but no,” he began. “It’s Halloween.” In the years before I toured with the Ghost Project, I had been a fixture on Sister Imperator’s Halloween Party Committee. She loved Halloween and would throw a huge costume party every year that was ripe with drunken debauchery. How had we forgotten about Halloween?

I rolled my eyes and groaned. “Well, I suppose we can just do the drinking contest during the party then, right?” I offered, and the Quintessence Ghoul nodded. “That’s what Papa was thinking. I talked to him before he left this morning,” Omega replied. “He, uh, wanted me to thank you for last night. I think he really needed that, Kate. Between the end of his time with the Ghost Project and the uncertainty of who will take over next, to everything with you, me, and Aether, he’s got a lot going on.” I nodded in agreement, and then he continued. “About last night, I hope you were okay with that. I mean, I really _don’t_ want to share you with anybody, but under the circumstances…” I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. “You don’t need to explain it to me, Omega,” I assured him. “I get it, one hundred percent. And in case you couldn’t tell, I was more than happy to go along with it.” 

He chuckled softly. “Yeah, I didn’t think you minded, but I still wanted to make sure.” He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. “Do you have a costume for tonight?” he asked, and I shook my head. “No. I completely forgot about it, so I’ll just go as a Sister of Sin this year,” I replied with a smirk. 

He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk of his own. “I have a better idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a quick moment to express my gratitude for all the kudos and comments. This is my most-read story to date, and it's obviously thanks to each of you who have taken a few minutes out of your day to read my labor of love. While I write for myself, your kudos and comments are the fuel and encouragement that keep myself and other fanfic writers going. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you, and I truly hope you continue to enjoy AvO.
> 
> Can't get enough Ghost? Me neither! Follow me on Tumblr @procrastinatingghostfan77 :)


	15. A Much-Needed Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate provides Omega with a much-needed distraction after Day Three's first contest goes awry.

I stared in near-horror at my reflection in the full-length mirror that hung from the inside of Omega’s bedroom door, the metallic polyester monstrosity hugging my every curve. My eyes flicked to the Quintessence Ghoul, who stood behind me with his arms crossed, one hand covering his mouth, his face beet red from trying not to laugh. I spun around, scoffing as I stomped towards him. I poked him in the chest. “Omega!” I shrieked, and he lost it. He hung his head, his shoulders shaking as he dissolved into laughter. “I can’t believe you want me to wear this,” I said exasperatedly, which just made him laugh harder, doubling over with his hands on his thighs. And soon, I found myself laughing along, finding the humor in both the situation and how hard the ghoul before me was laughing about it. 

After we had dished ourselves plates from that morning’s breakfast buffet, the Quintessence Ghoul and I walked to the table in the far corner that he favored. The cafeteria was much more than just a cafeteria, really: it was a massive gothic-style area that served as our event space and gathering area, in addition to being our dining hall. With its neatly lined mahogany tables, each with seating for up to twelve people, the dining hall’s capacity was well over a thousand, plenty of room for the Siblings of Sin, ghouls, and members of the Clergy, in addition to the multitude of new recruits we saw each month. 

The dining hall played host to Sister Imperator’s annual Halloween party, and this year’s committee had decorated the space overnight with ghosts, witches, skeletons, pumpkins, spider webs, and more. Most of the tables would be cleared out after dinner to make room for the party, and final preparations would take place before things got underway at nine o’clock. It didn’t typically hit full swing until after midnight, and it wasn’t uncommon for the party to still be ongoing when the first rays from the sun shone through the stained glass windows in the morning. 

I had missed the Halloween party the past couple of years due to being on the road with the Ghost Project, and it wasn’t until we were sitting there eating our breakfast that I realized how much I had _missed_ it, and how much I _missed_ spending Halloween here with him. The previous year, he was here but I wasn’t, and the year before that, we were all in Vegas for a ritual at the House of Blues. The prior years, however, we had spent together here at the abbey’s annual party; 2010 was an exception due to one of their very first rituals, but we weren’t very close yet at that point. 

Before I could say anything, I felt his hand cover mine as he leaned in to nuzzle into my hair. “I’m glad we’re here together this year, Kate,” he murmured into my ear, and I smiled as I leaned into him, humming in agreement. “I was just thinking about that, Omega,” I softly replied with a content sigh. I turned my head enough to make eye contact with him before I continued. “And I’m glad too.” He pressed his lips against mine for a short and sweet kiss before we continued to eat.

A half hour later, it was time for the day’s first Aether Ghoul Games contest: arm wrestling. A table had already been set up at the front of the cafeteria for Aether and Omega, and a substantial crowd had gathered by the time we were done walking the length of the room and putting our dishes in the dirty dishes bin. We made our way through the throng of spectators until we reached the table. Aether hadn’t yet arrived, nor had Papa, but I did spot Cardinal Copia amongst the assembled. 

He was wearing his red cassock and biretta today, and I remembered that I needed to talk to him for Vincenzo. Now was neither the time nor the place, but I made a mental note to do it soon, maybe even tonight at the Halloween party if the opportunity presented itself. 

The Cardinal was looking at the floor while Sister Mary, a very nice but _very_ chatty young lady, talked his ear off. He avoided eye contact with her for the most part, but politely nodded as she continued. He looked up as Omega and I approached, and I waved and smiled warmly at him. Copia offered a small smile and a nod in acknowledgment. I was happy to see him again today, and although he looked uncomfortable, I was glad to see somebody making an effort to speak with him. 

To my left, I felt Omega gently nudge me with his elbow. “You’re thinking about rescuing him from Sister Mary, aren’t you?” he whispered to me, and I laughed as I looked up at him, nodding in response. “I mean, look at the poor guy,” I said quietly, and the next time the Cardinal looked my way, I discreetly gestured for him to join us in a silent invitation. He politely excused himself from Sister Mary before walking to our side of the table, stopping to my right. “Thank you, Sister,” he greeted me in his signature raspy whisper. “Don’t mention it, Cardinal,” I replied softly. “You looked really uncomfortable.” 

“I always look uncomfortable,” he deadpanned, and I didn’t know how to respond; did the Cardinal just make a _joke_? He smirked when he saw the look on my face, and brought a gloved hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. The corners of my mouth lifted into a smile as I realized that he had indeed cracked something resembling a joke at his own expense. Before I could respond, the dining hall doors opened, and Vincenzo strolled in, followed by Sister Imperator, Aether, and the other current Ghost Project ghouls: Ifrit, Dew, Mountain, and Air. 

The crowd parted to let them through, and Papa stopped at regular intervals to kiss the adoring Siblings of Sin that clamored for his attention. I could see that he was wearing his designer sunglasses, and I surmised that our beloved Dark Pope might be a little hung over from last night. Omega leaned towards me. “There’s a good chance he’s still drunk, Kate,” he whispered to me with an amused look on his face. “Seriously?” I gasped with a giggle, to which he nodded before he quietly continued. “I forgot to tell you, but he finished that bottle of wine this morning before he left my room. I offered to make him coffee, but he opted for the warm wine instead.” I shook my head as I smiled up at the Quintessence Ghoul. “Why does that not surprise me?” Omega shrugged. “Probably because it’s Papa,” he replied with a smirk before he kissed the side of my head. 

We were soon joined by Aether. He and Omega exchanged a few words during their handshake that turned into a hug, and then he moved on to me. “Good morning, love,” he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “Good morning, Aether,” I replied with a smile. I slipped my arms around his neck as he went in for a kiss, his lips softly pressing against mine. After a quick kiss, he pulled back a bit so he could look at me. “You going to dance with me later at Imperator’s party?” he asked as he swayed us back and forth to a tune only he could hear. “If you can still stand after the drinking contest,” I teased with a giggle, to which he laughed. “Speaking of drunk,” he began. “I’m pretty sure Papa is pissed already this morning.” I grimaced as I nodded in response. 

Vincenzo sauntered over to our group a few minutes later, pulling his Quintessence Ghoul into a hug before doing the same to Aether. He then turned to me, taking my hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. “ _Buongiorno, cara_ ,” he cooed as he pressed his lips against the top of my hand. “Good morning, Papa,” smiling as I greeted our beloved Dark Pope. “Did you sleep well?” He slowly kissed his way up my arm, humming to himself as he did. “I did, _mia bella_ Kate,” he murmured into the fabric of my dress as his lips continued their journey. Once he made it to my shoulder, he kissed along my collarbone. “Everybody is waiting, Vincenzo,” I whispered to him somewhat impatiently. “Let them wait, _cara_ ,” he sighed. “I’m busy…” 

I looked up at Omega, and he shrugged. “Papa?” he attempted, and Papa paused just before his lips came into contact with the juncture of my collarbone and neck, turning his head slightly to the right in the direction of the elder Aether ghoul. “Not now, Quintessence,” he grumbled. Omega sighed and rolled his eyes as Vincenzo turned his attention back to me, his lips trailing up my neck to my jawline, and then to my lips. “ _Così perfetta_ ,” he whispered as his lips ghosted over mine. 

Papa’s lips finally made more substantial contact with mine in a long and lingering kiss, my face cupped in his hands. He rested his forehead against mine after the kiss ended. “ _Cara_ ,” he began with a sigh. “I drink too much wine.” I pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen across his forehead. “But is there such a thing, Papa?” I asked with a mischievous wink. “ _Eccellente_ point, _mia dolce_ Kate,” he giggled. 

Papa was finally ready to kick things off for Day Three of the Aether Ghoul Games. He turned around and gestured for everybody to quiet down. All conversations ceased as attention turned to Vincenzo. “ _Grazie_ ”, he began. “We are gathered here today for the third day of the Aether Ghoul Games. Two ghouls. Seven more contests. One winner, and one _bella_ Sister of Sin. May Lucifer be with you all.” The crowd—as always—responded with “Nema,” and then Papa continued. “In the spirit of Halloween, Sister Imperator and I have a little _sorpresa_ for you this morning.” He paused as he looked over at our matriarch, who stood by the doors with Ifrit and Mountain. She nodded at the two ghouls, and they opened the doors. Led by their teacher in a single-file line, a parade of kits dressed in their Halloween costumes entered the dining hall, much to the delight of, well, _everybody_. 

Almost fifty adorable Fire, Air, Water, and Earth kits made their way through the crowd, most not yet able to establish a glamour to disguise their ghoulish selves. A few of the slightly older ones had mastered it, while others alternated between their human and ghoulish appearances, their glamours fading in and out. The costumes varied from superheroes to Pokémon to Disney princesses, with a few kits dressing up as Papa, one of his brothers, or their favorite Ghost Project ghoul. 

From behind me, Aether wrapped his arms around me as he pressed his body against mine and rested his chin on my left shoulder. “Look at them, love,” he gushed excitedly. “Just think: in a few years, our little Aether ghouls could be marching with them!” I turned my head slightly and let it rest against his, looking up at Omega to see a soft smile on his face as he watched the adorable little kits; I felt his hand searching for and then finding mine. His head slowly turned in my direction, and he gently squeezed my hand as we gazed at each other, our attention turning back to the kits after several moments. 

The kits filed out of the dining hall about fifteen minutes later, and today’s first contest was soon underway. Omega and Aether sat facing each other at the table as Vincenzo went over the ground rules, explaining that it would be a best of five affair. The two Aether ghouls agreed upon using their right hands, and a short time later, their elbows were planted on the tabletop as their hands hovered centimeters apart in anticipation of the first match. 

Once they were prompted by Papa, their hands met, and they were quite evenly matched as neither was able to gain the upper-hand initially. After almost ten minutes, the tide turned in Omega’s favor, and he was able to force Aether’s hand against the table. The crowd cheered enthusiastically, dying down a few minutes later when Aether and Omega were ready for the second match. It was more of the same, another lengthy battle with their hands going back and forth with each momentum change, neither able to maintain that momentum long enough to bring their opponent’s hand to the table. Nearly fifteen minutes had elapsed before Aether was finally able to defeat Omega. More enthusiastic cheers ensued from the crowd while the two Aether ghouls bantered back and forth as they rested their hands until the next match. 

Omega’s left hand moved to his right shoulder, and he winced briefly as he massaged it for a few moments. “You okay, mate?” Aether inquired, his brows knit together in concern, and Omega nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Shall we continue?” 

The third match was substantially shorter because Omega was not, in fact, fine. After only a few minutes, Aether was able to bring Omega’s hand to the table, a pained look on the elder Aether ghoul’s face nearly the entire time. But knowing what was at stake, the Quintessence Ghoul refused to give up. 

After another short battle, the fourth and final match came to an end, with Aether emerging the victor. Instead of celebrating with those who surrounded him, however, he tended to Omega, a stream of obscenities escaping his lips as he held his injured shoulder. I sat next to him at the table and rubbed his back as Aether offered to help him out. 

In addition to being susceptible to exhaustion, one of the other unfortunate characteristics of Aether ghouls is that they were unable to use their healing powers on themselves. As it was, they healed at an accelerated pace like the other ghouls, and Omega would be as good as new within the next day or so. 

Aether stood on the other side of the Quintessence Ghoul, concern etched on his face. “Come on, Omega, let me help you out,” he implored. “I mean, I want to beat you, but I want to do it fair and square, not because you’re injured.” Omega huffed out a laugh. “Thanks Aether,” he began. “I won’t need my shoulder again until Thursday, and I’ll be fine by then. I appreciate the offer though.” The younger Aether ghoul nodded his head. “Alright, mate,” he conceded as Omega rose to his feet. “But if you change your mind—“ 

The Quintessence Ghoul put his left hand on Aether’s right shoulder. “I know where to find you,” he said with a smirk as he pulled Aether in for a partial hug, carefully avoiding his right side. Once they parted, Aether stepped around to me, crouching down by my chair. “Will you keep an eye on him, love?” he softly asked, to which I agreed. 

A short time later, I escorted Omega back to his quarters, and he gingerly kept his right arm against his body as we walked. He handed his key to me once we reached his door, and I unlocked and opened it, closing and locking it again once we were inside. I set the key on the small table that was by the door before following him into his bedroom. He went into his closet, in search of something. “What are you looking for, Omega?” I queried as he scanned the shelves. “Your Halloween costume, min älskling,” he replied without turning around. He found what he was searching for within a few minutes, closing the closet door behind him. “Here you go, Kate,” he said triumphantly as he handed me a neatly folded metallic blue something-or-other and what looked like a long-haired silver wig. “What is this?” I asked as I huffed out a laugh. 

The Quintessence Ghoul sat on the edge of his bed. “Take a look,” he instructed with a smirk. I sighed as I set the items at the end of his bed. I picked up the wig to examine it, quirking an eyebrow at him as I slipped it on over my headdress, next reaching for the accompanying outfit. I held it out in front of me and let it unfurl. My eyes widened as I realized what it was. “Omega, _no_ ,” I giggled. A mischievous smile spread across his face as he nodded. “Oh yes, Kate,” he insisted. “You promised. Now, let’s see how it looks.” 

He was right: I had promised. The Halloween we had spent in Vegas, Omega and I were busy amusing ourselves in his bunk while everybody else was in the throes of an orgy in the lounge area of the tour bus after that night’s ritual. It was our evening together in the rotation, and my body had taken its typical pounding the previous night from Alpha. As we laid together, the Quintessence Ghoul ever the big spoon to my little spoon, we scrolled through his phone, trying to find ridiculous Halloween costumes for each other for the next time we’d be back at the abbey together for Sister Imperator’s annual Halloween party. And whatever we picked for each other, we promised we would wear it. 

We stumbled across a hideous blue metallic Dancing Queen jumpsuit that made us both howl as we tried to imagine me in it, but I had no idea whatsoever that he’d actually bought it. We had laughed so hard, in fact, that we were distracted away from selecting a costume for him. As I recalled that evening, I hoped he had found something equally as ridiculous for himself. 

I reluctantly stripped out of my dress as he watched, stepping into the jumpsuit and pulling it up my body. I slipped my arms into the armholes, and then I adjusted the laces of the lace-up chest. I held out my arms, feeling like I had wings with how flared the fabric was below my elbows. I looked down, lifting my legs one by one to look at the silver stars that wrapped around my thighs and the series of three bells along the lower part of my legs. My eyes then followed him as he stood up and walked towards the door, closing it so I could utilize his mirror. 

I stared in near-horror at my reflection in the full-length mirror that hung from the inside of Omega’s bedroom door, the metallic polyester monstrosity hugging my every curve. My eyes flicked to the Quintessence Ghoul, who stood behind me with his arms crossed, one hand covering his mouth, his face beet red from trying not to laugh. I spun around, scoffing as I stomped towards him. I poked him in the chest. “Omega!” I shrieked, and he lost it. He hung his head, his shoulders shaking as he dissolved into laughter. “I can’t believe you want me to wear this,” I said exasperatedly, which just made him laugh harder, doubling over with his hands on his thighs. And soon, I found myself laughing along, finding the humor in both the situation and how hard the ghoul before me was laughing about it. 

After our laughter had subsided, we curled up together on his bed, and I was the big spoon by Omega’s request. He laid on his left side, and my body was pressed against his, my right hand resting on his tum with his hand over mine. The Quintessence Ghoul sighed contentedly as he ran his thumb over my knuckles. “Do you want to take a nap?” I murmured to him, and he shook his head. “No, I’m not tired, min älskling,” he quietly replied. I pressed my lips against the back of his head, his short hair tickling me. “What do you want to do then?” I whispered. 

He contemplated in silence for a minute or so, and then I felt him slowly move my hand down his body to his crotch before he spoke again. “Can you just distract me for awhile, please?” He was already half hard, and a soft moan escaped his lips when I started to rub his cock through the fabric of his jeans. 

Omega shifted over a bit and then rolled onto his back, and I watched his face contort as he enjoyed my ministrations. His left hand soon moved to the button of his jeans, easily undoing the button with one hand before he pulled the zipper down. He guided my hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs, and I wrapped my hand around his member, stroking along his shaft as he continued to harden. “Do you want me to take your pants off?” I softly asked, and he nodded. His eyes had been closed, but they cracked open as I got on my knees next to him. He watched as I pulled his jeans and underwear down his legs after he had lifted his hips so I could get them passed a certain point. I tossed both on the floor once they were fully removed, and then I maneuvered out of the jumpsuit, leaving me in my bralette and panties. 

I knelt between his spread thighs before I again wrapped my hand around his cock and started to stroke him from base to tip. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when my free hand moved to his balls, cupping and fondling them as my other hand continued to move along his length. He moaned my name repeatedly, and after several minutes, he had another request for me. “Kate, will you…your mouth…please?” he begged almost incoherently as his chest heaved. “You want me to suck your cock?” I gasped, my mouth nearly salivating at the prospect. He looked down at me, his eyes half lidded, and he licked his lips as he nodded in affirmation. “Please?” he implored. 

I quickly repositioned myself so I was on my stomach between his thighs, and I eagerly went to work, first running my tongue along the underside of his cock before I licked some precum that had seeped out of his slit, savoring his flavor. Though his eyes threatened to slam shut, he continued to watch as I wrapped my lips around his thick cockhead and take him into my mouth as much as I could, knowing I’d have to work my way up to taking all of him. “Unholy fuck, Kate,” he whimpered, and I winked at him as I started to bob my head, taking more and more of his cock each time. I hollowed my cheeks as I sucked him off, and I released him from my mouth with a wet _pop_ so I could ask him a question. “Omega,” I purred. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?” 

The Quintessence Ghoul’s eyes widened, and his mouth opened to respond, but no words came out. “You do, don’t you?” I cooed at him, and he nodded vigorously. I again wrapped my lips around his cockhead, and his left hand moved to the back of my head, slowly pushing it down as I took more and more of his cock into my mouth until I felt the tip hit the back of my throat. He held my head down for a few seconds after he bottomed out before guiding it back up again. When just his cockhead was in my mouth, he started to thrust, gently at first, but then with increased vigor as his self-control faltered and soon shattered. I breathed through my nose as much as I could, my eyes tearing up as he continued to fuck my mouth. He wantonly moaned as his thrusts grew more and more erratic, and it wasn’t long before he gave one final thrust and came down my throat. His hand fell from my head, and I continued to slowly work his cock as he rode out his orgasm. 

I released him from my mouth once he had grown too sensitive for any further stimulation, and I smiled up at him. The Quintessence Ghoul was still coming down from his high; he looked as if he had had his mind sufficiently blown, and although it had only been a couple of minutes, I couldn’t wait to get my mouth on him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the jumpsuit Omega bought for Kate, here's a link so you can check it out: 
> 
> https://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/Adult-Ladies-70s-Dancing-Queen-Costume-Jumpsuit-Abba-Disco-Diva-Fancy-Dress-/264125945025


	16. The Winner Takes It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Omega get lost in each other and almost miss out on the Halloween party.

Omega had his mind “sufficiently blown” repeatedly throughout that day. As it turns out, he was insatiable once he experienced what he had been missing out on, and I let him use me as he saw fit. My mouth had entered a different realm beyond being “sore”, but his moans of appreciation and enjoyment, coupled with the sheer ecstasy that was etched on his face, made it more than worth it. And luckily for me, although the afternoon was truly about him, my ghoul was beyond willing to repay the favor. 

We skipped lunch because we were so occupied with each other, and we followed that up by sleeping through dinner because we were so exhausted from all of the orgasms we had given each other. And we might’ve slept through the Halloween party had we not heard somebody knocking on his door. 

My eyes cracked open, and although the room was dark, I could see that his eyes were already open, blinking as he tried to clear the sleep from them. He was on his left side, his right arm still held tightly against his body, and I saw him wince as he moved it. “You okay?” I whispered to him. I was on my side, facing him. My hand moved from his hip to his cheek, and I ran my thumb over his bottom lip; he kissed its pad before responding. “Yeah, still hurts though,” he mumbled. “Someone’s at the door.” 

“Do you want me to get it?” I quietly asked. He shook his head. “No, min älskling,” he sleepily replied. “You stay here. I’ll get it.” He kissed my forehead, followed by my nose, and finally my lips, and we both smiled as he pulled away, rolling onto his back before sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. He reached towards the nightstand and turned the bedside lamp on. I shielded my eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the sudden burst of light, watching as he bent over to grab something from the floor. There was another knock on the door. “Just a minute,” he bellowed. 

The Quintessence Ghoul ran his fingers through his hair, turning his head to look at the clock on the nightstand. “Fuck, it’s almost eight,” he commented as he looked over his shoulder at me. “We need to get ready for the party, Kate.” I nodded as I rolled onto my stomach, burying my face in the pillow and inhaling his scent. A moment later, I felt the weight on the mattress shift as he stood up, and then I felt his hand smack my derrière. I yelped as I lifted my head, while Omega laughed as he walked to his bedroom door and opened it. He’d pulled on his boxer briefs in an effort to make himself decent enough to answer the door, and I smiled to myself as I watched his perfectly-shaped ass as he disappeared from the room. 

I listened to his footsteps as he moved across his living room, and then to the creaking of the door as he opened it, followed by the sounds of his and Vincenzo’s voices. I hopped out of bed and crossed the room, stopping in the doorway and leaning against the frame as I watched Omega talking to Papa, who was already dressed in his costume. He wore a red jacket with black lapels and a pair of tight black pants. Under the jacket was a black button-up shirt and a black tie, and red horns sprouted from his slicked-back hair; Vincenzo had promoted himself from our Dark Pope to our Handsome Devil for the night, and I smiled as I folded my arms across my chest. 

“ _Cara_!” I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard him gasp his oft-used name for me to see him crossing the room in my direction with his arms outstretched. “You’re looking very dapper, Vincenzo,” I purred at him as he took me in his arms. I looped my arms around his neck and hooked a knee over his hip as he inhaled deeply with his eyes closed. “Divine,” he murmured. “Quintessence give you many orgasms, yes?” I giggled as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. “Yes, Papa,” I sighed. My eyes followed Omega as he sauntered across the room towards us with a smirk on his handsome face, and they only closed when I felt Papa’s tongue against my sensitive skin. I tilted my head to give him more access, and his hot mouth glided up the side of my neck. 

When my eyes opened again, Omega was standing behind Papa, and his large ringed hands were running up and down Vincenzo’s upper arms; somewhere in my mind, it registered that his jacket was velour, and the lapels were satin. “We need to get ready for the party, Papa,” the Quintessence Ghoul whispered in our Dark Pope’s ear before running his tongue along the shell, his lust-filled blue eyes fixed on mine, a contradiction to his words. A moan escaped Papa’s lips. “Quintessence,” he mumbled against my jawline. “Just one little orgasm, _per favore_?” Omega hummed in consideration. “For whom?” 

Vincenzo’s mouth covered mine, kissing me lazily before responding to Omega. “One for each of us, yes?” The Quintessence Ghoul took Papa’s earlobe between his teeth and gently tugged on it, teasing it with his tongue. “That’s _three_ orgasms, Papa,” he tutted the Dark Pope. “I’m not sure we have time for that.” Vincenzo whimpered as Omega firmly pressed his body against his back, sandwiching the leader of our church between us. “We make the time then,” he impatiently replied, to which the Quintessence Ghoul darkly chuckled. “What do you think, Kate?” I could feel Papa’s hard cock against my lower abdomen, and I had no doubt that Omega was hard as well. And me? It seemed that I was always in a perpetual state of wetness, and now was no exception. “We make the time, Omega,” I purred. The Quintessence Ghoul shrugged with a smirk. “If you both insist, who am I to say ‘no’?” 

A half hour later and more than three orgasms later, we found ourselves in Omega’s bathroom. He and I were taking a quick shower, while Papa stood in front of the sink with a damp washcloth in hand as he wiped some of the Quintessence Ghoul’s cum off his shirt. “ _Cara_ , you help paint my face?” Papa asked me as he looked at our reflection through the mirror in front of him. 

For the first year or so that I was seeing Vincenzo, I didn’t know what to make of the markings on his face. Was it paint? Was it a tattoo? Was it natural? If it was paint, it impressively never smudged or smeared, and if it was natural, it sometimes looked like it could be paint. And if it was a tattoo, it must’ve been painful, even with the demon blood that flowed through his veins. Omega was actually the one who shared the answer with me: it was natural, and like the ghouls, he was able to establish his own glamour to disguise himself; for many years, he would only use it on rare occasions when we left the abbey for destinations that weren’t Clergy-friendly so he was able to blend in. Even without his facial markings, he was still an extraordinarily handsome man, and I don’t think it was ever possible—nor will it ever be—for him to fully blend in anywhere because of that. 

And many months down the road, after the Clergy had appointed Cardinal Copia as the new Ghost Project front man and “killed off” the Papas, Vincenzo was forced to utilize his glamour in public at all times as not to be recognized since Papa Emeritus the Third was supposed to be deceased. In reality, the Papas were all alive and well; the Clergy had had eerily similar likenesses of each created that have toured with the Ghost Project as part of the “Veneration of Relics” since their untimely “deaths”. The Dark Pope’s elder brothers spend a lot of time traveling the world, content with their retirement, while Papa has remained at the abbey since he has reasons to stick around, but that is a story for another day. 

Papa had a small tube of red paint in his pocket, and he wanted me to paint the white of his face red. The Quintessence Ghoul chuckled when he told us what he wanted me to do. “Papa, you’re going to look like Darth Maul from Star Wars,” he advised. Vincenzo scoffed at his comment. “I not look like Darth Maul, Quintessence,” Papa grumbled. “I look like _Diavolo_ Papa, not Darth Papa.” Omega opened his mouth to respond, but I jumped in before he could say anything. “I’ll help you when we’re out of the shower, Papa.” 

After we were done showering, we both dried off; Omega went to his room to get ready for the party, while I stayed in the bathroom to help Papa. I had secured a towel around my body and another over my hair before hopping up on the counter with Vincenzo in front of me, and he produced the paint and a sponge from his pocket. A few minutes later, _Diavolo_ Papa stood before me. While he looked at himself in the mirror, making small touch-ups where he saw fit, I headed to Omega’s room so I could get ready myself. 

I could hear Abba’s “Take a Chance on Me” playing on the other side of his bedroom door, and what was even better is that the Quintessence Ghoul was singing along. I quietly opened the door, slid in, and closed the door behind me, not wanting to disrupt the show he was putting on in front of the mirror that was attached to his dresser. I stifled a giggle as his hips and feet moved to the music as he brushed his hair into place. Dressed in a button-up disco shirt with fabric that resembled a rainbow oil slick, tight white pants that flared at the bottom, and white patent leather loafers, he looked like he had stepped out of the 1970’s. 

Once his hair was to his liking, he set the brush atop the dresser and then pivoted to face me, holding his left hand out for me. Omega continued to sing and dance as I grabbed his hand, and he twirled me as he pulled me against his body. “Dance with me, min älskling,” he requested with a smile, and I was momentarily reminded that I had promised Aether a dance at the Halloween party. I returned the Quintessence Ghoul’s smile as I looped my arms around his neck, his hands moving to my waist as we fell into a rhythm. The song came to an end, transitioning to the next as Omega wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against him as we slowly swayed together to the music. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest as I listened to the song. 

_I don't wanna talk_  
_About things we've gone through_  
_Though it's hurting me_  
_Now it's history_  
_I've played all my cards_  
_And that's what you've done, too_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all_  
_The loser's standing small_  
_Beside the victory_  
_That's her destiny_

He pulled away from me after the chorus, reaching for his phone to turn the song off before walking towards his balcony door. “I need a cigarette,” he muttered with a frown as he grabbed his cigarettes and lighter from the nightstand on my side of the bed. I decided to give him a few minutes to sort things out in his head, taking the time to put on a new bralette and panties, and then let my hair down from the towel so I could brush it out. I gathered my hair once it had been brushed and quickly put it into a loose bun before joining Omega on the balcony. I stepped outside, immediately wishing I had put on his house shoes once my feet hit the cool stone. 

The Quintessence Ghoul was leaning against the balustrade, his cigarette hanging from between his lips as he absently stared into the night. As I had that morning, I pressed myself against his back, wrapping my arms around his midsection, and I felt one of his hands cover mine a few moments later. “You okay?” I murmured into the fabric of his shirt. He exhaled deeply before answering. “Yeah,” he began. “It was just that song, “The Winner Takes It All”. Hit a little too close to home right now, min älskling.” 

I nodded into his back; there was no further need for explanation. I knew exactly what he meant as the prospect of not being together weighed heavily on both of us. He turned around, and I could see the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. But instead of crying, he softly chuckled when he saw my choice of attire, or lack thereof. “Where are your clothes, Kate?” he asked with a smirk, quickly wiping away a couple of stray tears, and I shrugged. 

“In your room, but I wanted to check on you first,” I explained as his smirk turned into a soft smile, and he pulled me into his arms. “I love you so fucking much,” he mumbled into my hair as he kissed the top of my head. “I love you too, Omega,” I sighed. 

We returned to his room a few minutes later, and he sat on the edge of his bed, raptly watching as I got dressed for the party. And before too long, I was ready to go. We left his bedroom, finding Papa on the sofa in Omega’s living room, fidgeting but otherwise waiting patiently for us. Our trio immediately set off in the direction of the the dining hall for the Halloween party and the day’s second contest of the Aether Ghoul Games, not yet knowing where things would stand at the end of Day Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the inspiration behind Omega's costume, in case you're curious...
> 
> https://www.halloweenexpress.com/mens-disco-shirt/


	17. The Angel and the Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate enjoys a little bit of alone time with one of her Aether ghouls while the Halloween party rages on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this posted. Life happens :|

Siblings of Sin come from all walks of life, and we all find our callings at different times. I myself was a nursing major in my early twenties. Depressed, dissatisfied, and looking for a way out, I received a mysterious invitation in the mail on one particularly horrendous day that spelled the beginning of the end of my old life, a light at the end of what had been a never-ending tunnel. This invitation included a one-way ticket to Sweden with a departure date exactly two weeks from the day I received it and specific instructions on how to put my affairs in order; while I had no idea what awaited me on the other end, I decided to take a leap of faith. Whatever it was, it felt as if I was being summoned by a higher power that I couldn’t explain, though I had long ago abandoned religion and didn’t really believe in _anything_. I set aside my skepticism and used the fourteen days to do what I was instructed to do. I sold or donated almost all of my earthly possessions and severed ties that felt more like chains. And when the day finally came, I left for Sweden with nothing more than the clothing on my back and the modest-sized luggage I had in tow. 

I never looked back. 

There were many things that I loved about life at the abbey, but I especially loved nights like this where the ministry was gathered in its near-entirety, the reverie and sense of community, the feeling of belonging, of knowing that you are where you’re supposed to be. And as I stood off to the side of the dining hall with Omega, watching as the party raged on, I couldn’t help but wonder where I would be had I not accepted that fateful invitation. 

I felt the Quintessence Ghoul slip his arm around my waist, and then his lips on my ear after he had tucked a few strands of silver hair from my wig behind it. “What’s on your mind, min älskling?” he whispered loud enough so I could hear him above the music that was playing. I looked up at him with a wistful smile, and he leaned towards me. I put a hand on his shoulder and my lips went to his ear. “I was just wondering where I’d be right now had I not joined the ministry,” I mused. He smiled down at me for a moment before pulling me into his arms and resting his forehead against mine. “You would’ve found your way here, Kate,” he assured me. “You were meant to be here, helping me with Papa, caring for me and him the way you always have. It was like you were sent here for us, which you could’ve been. You know the Clergy works in mysterious ways.” I laughed softly. “They most certainly do,” I agreed with a nod. 

Omega’s hands wandered down my back to my ass, cupping my cheeks in his strong hands. “I can’t wait to get this off of you later,” he informed me with a smirk as his eyebrows arched mischievously. “Let me take a shower first, and then I’m all yours,” I replied with a giggle; I was uncomfortable and felt sweaty under the polyester nightmare that clung to my every curve. He shook his head. “My tongue would do a much better job, min älskling,” the Quintessence Ghoul insisted as he momentarily dropped enough of his glamour for his ghoulish tongue to snake out of his mouth, and I involuntarily whimpered in response. “I think you might be right,” I gulped. “I _know_ I’m right, Kate,” he asserted with a wink.

A short time later, Omega walked away to get me a drink from one of the makeshift bars that had been set up for the night, each stocked with a wide variety of beverages, alcoholic and not, and manned by Siblings of Sin that had been bartenders in their former lives. I was soon joined by Sister Elizabeth, who was dressed as what can only be described as a slutty angel. I laughed as she sashayed her way towards me, her breasts precariously contained by the tight white corset that she wore, her tulle skirt barely skimming the tops of her thighs. “Don’t get too close, Liz,” I warned. “You might burst into flames at any moment!” We both giggled. “What in Omega’s wet dreams did that ghoul make you wear, Kate?” she snickered. “Are you supposed to be a polyester goddess or something?” 

I shrugged as I rolled my eyes. “Close. I’m supposed to be his Dancing Queen,” I informed her. Liz huffed out a laugh. “That ghoul and his Abba, I swear to Satan!” she exclaimed. “What’s he wearing tonight?” My eyes scanned the direction in which he had walked off, and I pointed him out to her once I saw him leaning against a counter, talking to a Brother of Sin that was bartending tonight. I watched as she tilted her head, knowing full well that she was checking out his ass; it looked spectacular in those pants. She crossed her arms, and one of her hands moved to her chin, stroking it thoughtfully. “Well, that shirt should be burned along with your outfit, but he should keep those pants,” she observed, and I had to agree. 

He looked over his shoulder in our direction, and his mouth curved into a smile when he saw us checking him out, adding a little ass wiggle for our benefit. We both clapped and whistled in approval even though he couldn’t hear us over the music, and I could see him chuckling to himself as he watched us carry on anyway. After his attention had shifted back to the Brother of Sin behind the bar, Liz nudged me with her elbow. “You’re welcome, by the way,” she said with a quirk of her eyebrow. “For what?” I asked, unsure of what I should be thanking her for. “For pointing Omega out to you that one day,” she reminded me, to which I smiled and nodded. “Ah, yes. Thank you for that, Liz,” I began. “And also for letting me embarrass myself in front of him!” 

Liz threw her head back and laughed. “I forgot about that! Oh, he probably thought it was _adorable_ though,” she replied as she batted her fake eyelashes at me. I conceded with a nod and shrug that she was right. “So, on the topic of Aether ghouls, have you seen Aether yet tonight?” she queried, and I shook my head. “I haven’t seen him since this morning,” I began. “Why?” 

“Because,” she paused as she nodded towards the doors. “He just walked in, and he’s heading our way.” I followed her eyes and sure enough, Aether was walking—no, _strutting_ —towards us. I had no idea what to expect from him for a Halloween costume, and I giggled at what he opted for. “Sweet Satan, Kate,” Liz chortled. “He’s a–“

“Banana!” I squealed as I put a hand over my mouth. Tears quickly formed in my eyes due to how hard I was laughing, and Aether did a little modeling spin for us as he approached. His yellow costume peaked about twenty centimeters over his head, forming one end of the banana, with the bottom end just below knee-level. The body of the banana suit had face and arm holes and went to about mid-thigh. Underneath, he wore a long-sleeved green shirt with brown and green striped leggings. 

Before he could say anything, Omega returned with my drink and a bottle of water for himself, and he had grabbed Liz a drink as well since he had seen her standing with me. “Aether,” the Omega regarded his fellow Aether ghoul with a smirk as he handed the drinks to me and Liz. “You’re looking very phallic tonight.” 

Aether huffed out a laugh. “Yeah? Well, you’re looking like you just left an Abba concert, mate,” he quipped as the two ghouls bro-hugged. “You have no idea how much I’d love that, Aether,” the Quintessence Ghoul admitted. “If they ever toured again, I’d be there in a heartbeat. Alpha and I saw them several times in the 70’s, and they were great!” 

The younger Aether ghoul gestured towards Omega’s shirt. “Looks like you already have a shirt for the affair,” he observed with a grin. “Oh no, Aether,” Liz interjected. “We’ll be burning that shirt along with Kate’s jumpsuit.” Aether’s eyes moved from Liz to me as he thoughtfully checked me out. “I don’t know about that, Sister Liz,” Aether countered. “She looks pretty hot to me. What about you, Omega?” 

The Quintessence Ghoul smiled at me approvingly but with a look in his eyes that reminded me what I had to look forward to later. “I bought this for Kate as a joke almost two years ago, and I’d be lying if I said I haven’t looked forward to seeing her in it.” He reached for one of the strings of my costume’s lace-up chest, slowly tugging so it would untie. “And even more to seeing her _out_ of it.” Liz gently grabbed Omega’s hand, stopping his progress. “Easy, tiger,” she laughed. “Don’t you boys still have a drinking contest yet tonight?” Omega chuckled as he allowed his hand to drop. “You’re no fun, Lizzie,” he joked before nodding towards the front of the dining hall. “Imperator is getting things set up for it now.” 

Our collective attention shifted in the direction in which he had nodded, and sure enough, Sister Imperator was supervising a few Brothers of Sin as they moved plastic cups of beer from a cart to a table that had been left in the area for the contest. 

After a short debate about how “fun” or “not fun” she was, Liz dragged Omega to the area of the dining hall that was being used as a dance floor to show him how “fun” she was, leaving me alone with Aether. He stepped in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist as mine slipped around his neck. “Alone at last, love,” he said with a small smile as he went in for a short but sweet kiss. Afterwards, he glanced around us at the throngs of ghouls and Siblings of Sin. “But not as alone as I’d like.” He pulled away, took my hand in mine, and led me towards the large adjoining kitchen. 

Aether pushed the door open, and we walked in, finding at least a dozen Sisters of Sin putting final touches on the next batch of snacks and desserts for the party. He cleared his throat, and all heads turned in our direction. “May we have a few minutes alone, ladies?” Without saying anything, they filed out, some grabbing their finished trays of food to add to the spread that already awaited partygoers. “Much better,” he murmured with a wink as he drew me into his arms again. “Aether…” I giggled. 

He kissed my forehead and nose before pressing his lips against mine. Once the kiss had ended, he rested his forehead against mine. “I have a surprise for you later, love,” he informed me. Before I could mention that I was planning to spend the night with Omega, Aether continued. “Unless you’re planning to spend the night with Omega?” I bit my bottom lip as I nodded, feeling slightly bad that I had spent so much time with the Quintessence Ghoul over the past couple of days, even though it was Aether himself that had encouraged me earlier to keep an eye on the injured Aether ghoul. He shrugged as his lips curved into a smile. “Tomorrow night then, yeah? You’re all mine.” 

“I’m all yours, Aether,” I agreed with a smile of my own. “Good,” he murmured. “But until then…” His mouth found mine again, and his hands located the strings that Omega had tugged on not too long before. As we kissed, he managed to untie and loosen the lace-up chest, and then push the costume off my shoulders and arms so that the top half hung from my waist. His hands moved to my breasts, now exposed since I wore no bralette under the jumpsuit, and his thumbs teased my nipples as he gently squeezed my flesh. My head lolled back as I moaned, and his mouth made its way to my neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling. 

He turned me around, bending me over one of the many stainless steel preparation tables, the cool surface sending a jolt through my body when my aroused nipples came in contact with it. Aether quickly pulled my costume down around my ankles, and then lifted each leg to remove it fully. He positioned me how he wanted me, lifting one leg atop the counter. Behind me, I could hear fabric rustling and being adjusted, and a few moments later, I felt the tip of his cock sliding between my labia. I moaned when he allowed it to linger over my clit. “You like that, yeah?” he mumbled as he continued his ministrations, and I nodded with a whimper. “You want this cock, love?” I nodded in response, but it wasn’t good enough for him. “ _Tell me_ how much you want it,” he demanded. 

“I want it so bad, Aether,” I begged. “Please, _please_ give me your cock!” He again slid his cockhead between my lower lips, from my clit to my entrance, allowing the tip to breach my opening before pulling out again. “I think you can do better, love,” he gently chided, and I whined in response. “ _Please_ fuck me, Aether,” I implored him. “I need your cock right now…I-I need you to fuck me…I-I- _ungh_!” My babbled invocation was abruptly cut off when he pushed his cock inside of me, not stopping until he had bottomed out. 

He pressed his body against mine, burying his face in the crook of my neck as he fucked me from behind, his balls slapping against my clit with every thrust that grew in intensity as he continued. I cried out when he sunk his teeth into my sensitive flesh, unsure if he had broken skin or not, but it did not matter. The pain was interspersed with immense pleasure, and it was ultimately what pushed me over the edge. My own orgasm spurred on his, and he buried himself to the hilt as he released his load deep inside of me. 

Aether continued to fuck me as we rode out our respective climaxes, and afterwards, we stayed in our respective positions as we both came back down from our highs. I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye, and when I turned my head, I saw Sister Imperator standing in front of the door with her arms crossed and her lips pursed. “Sister Imperator,” I gasped, neither Aether nor I moving once we saw her. 

“The drinking contest shall commence in five minutes, children,” she informed us. “I suggest you make yourselves decent and join us.” 

And with that, the matriarch of the church turned on her heels, looking over her shoulder at us with what looked like a smirk on her face before exiting the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barring anything that pops up unexpectedly, I plan on chipping away at chapter 18 so I can post it over the weekend. If any of you are fans of the Marvel Comics Universe, I'll be stepping away from the Ghostverse long enough to attend a late showing of Endgame on Thursday night, and then I'll be diving back in on Friday as consolation. I'm sure something will happen to Cap, and I'll need Omega and Aether to get me through my mourning ;) 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ProcrastinatingGhostFan77 :)


	18. Receive, Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega pays the price for skipping meals before the drinking contest, while Kate gets down on her knees, but she's not crying for absolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, but I'm back :) Chalk it up to life, plus a moderate case of writer's block. Ugh.

Ghouls naturally have a much higher metabolism than humans, and they can generally consume far more alcohol before intoxication sets in. But like humans, whether or not the ghoul in question is drinking on an empty or full stomach plays a factor in their ultimate drunkenness. And unfortunately for Omega, he tackled the drinking contest on an empty stomach. 

Aether had made it a point to eat throughout the day, and then again an hour or so before the contest. The Quintessence Ghoul, on the other hand, had only eaten breakfast, and then proceeded to spend the rest of the day eating…well, _me_. 

The two Aether ghouls were given an hour to drink as many cups of beer as they were able to. Aether averaged a cup every two minutes for the first half hour, and Omega was able to keep pace. He slowed down, however, when the elder Aether ghoul’s pace faltered; as he later explained to me, there was no point in drinking any more than he needed to in order to win. 

By the time all was said and done, Aether had downed twenty-six beers to Omega’s twenty-four, and Day Three had come to an end with Aether in the lead, 4 to 2. The crowd that had gathered to watch filtered back to the dance floor, and I sat down with Omega while Aether went to get him a plate of food. His arms were folded in front of him atop the table, and his head rested on his arms. “I don’t feel good, Kate,” he groaned as I rubbed his back. I kissed the side of his head before laying my head on his left shoulder. “I know, Omega,” I sighed. “I’m sorry…I should’ve made sure you had something to eat today.” 

The Quintessence Ghoul lifted his head enough to look at me. “You did, min älskling,” he replied, his eyes darkening as he mischievously smirked at me; I couldn’t help but blush. Aether returned a few minutes later, and Papa came over to check on Omega soon after. Once he saw his favorite ghoul was doing alright, Vincenzo attempted to drag me off to the dance floor; I declined so I could keep an eye on Omega. 

“I’ll sit with him, love,” Aether offered. “Just don’t forget that you promised me a dance.” I smiled back at him as Papa grabbed my arm and led me away from my ghouls, and I noticed that Omega’s head was again resting on his arms. Once we reached the outer edge of the dance floor, Vincenzo turned me around and pressed his body against my back, grinding against me to the music. The DJ, a Brother of Sin who had been a professional DJ in his former life, was taking requests, and a sizable amount of the songs that had been requested were from the 80’s and 90’s, with an Abba or Ghost song sprinkled in here and there for good measure. Many of the songs had been decidedly sexual in nature—no big surprise, really—and the current song, “Pony” by Ginuwine, was no exception. 

_If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony_   
_My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it_   
_If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony_   
_My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it_

Papa wrapped his arms around me from behind and nestled his chin in the crook of my neck as we continued to dance, and I rested my cheek against his. I could feel his cock against my ass, growing harder by the moment. We had been lovers for so many years, that it was pure instinct for me to want to help him out. But in the landscape I currently found myself in, I was unsure of how to proceed. 

I glanced over at where Aether and Omega sat, and I saw that the elder Aether ghoul was finally eating the food that Aether had plated for him. The two were deep in conversation; I watched as the Quintessence Ghoul put his hand on Aether’s shoulder, and Aether solemnly nodded a few moments later. As I wondered what they could be talking about, Papa whispered in my ear. “ _Cara_ …”

I turned around in his arms, looping my arms around his neck. “Yes, Vincenzo?” I asked with a smirk as he pulled me tighter against his body. His hand moved up to my face, and he proceeded to play with a few strands of my silver wig before he responded. “Did you see Imperator’s coffins?” I gave him a confused look; obviously I hadn’t, but there were several black wooden toe pincher coffins set up around the periphery of the room for carnal pleasure. He turned my face in the direction of some of these coffins, and I could see ghouls and Siblings of Sin alike enjoying themselves. 

Before I knew it, I found myself on my knees in front of Papa in one of the coffins, and I was happy to find that the bottom was padded. The inside was lined in red satin, and a couple of pillows, also red satin, were in each. 

Vincenzo had lifted up the bottom of his velour jacket, and he watched as I freed his cock from the confines of his tight pants, pulling them down around his thighs. My eyes met his as I ran my tongue along the underside from base to tip, and he moaned when I teased his slit. I took him fully in my mouth, my nose hitting his trimmed patch of dark pubic hair. His head lolled back as I built up to sucking him off at a moderate pace, his balls cupped in my hand as I gently massaged them. My mouth was still pretty sore from its eventful day with Omega, but I sucked it up, both literally and figuratively.

As much as I enjoyed going down on Papa, I was relieved when he finally came. I swallowed his seed, and let his softening cock fall from my mouth. I smiled up at him as he came down from his orgasmic high, tucking him back into his pants and making him as decent as he was capable of; let’s face it: the man has always been and always will be sex on two legs. 

Papa smoothed out his jacket, and then he helped me to my feet. We returned to the dance floor for a couple more songs before heading back over to Omega and Aether. I made a stop at one of the makeshift bars to get a drink, and Vincenzo gave me a quick kiss before he continued on his way. After I had been in line for a few minutes, I felt somebody wrap their arms around me from behind. I quickly turned around, finding Dewdrop before me. “Dew!” I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck, and he chuckled as he pulled me in for a hug. As much as I adored Ifrit and the others, Dew was my second favorite of the current crop of band ghouls, second only to Aether, of course. He and Aether were close, and I spent a lot of time with the two ghouls when we were still on tour. I had only seen him a few times since our return to the abbey, but with the exception of the previous day before the kissing contest, I hadn’t been able to chat with him much lately. 

He was dressed as a pirate for the party, and after we were done hugging, we spent a few minutes checking out each other’s costumes. In addition to a black shirt with a lace-up chest, red and black striped pants, and black belt with a silver skull broach, he wore an eye patch over his left eye and a black bandana covered his long hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail. “What, no sword, Dew?” I joked, to which he sighed and rolled his eyes. “Imperator took it away from me,” he bemoaned. “But to be fair, it was a real one, and she thought I was going to poke somebody’s eye out.” I couldn’t help but giggle; leave it to Dew to attempt such a thing! 

“You’re such a menace,” I teased. He smirked as he pulled me back into his arms. “But you love it, and you wouldn’t want me any other way,” he countered, and I had to concede because he was right. For the longest time, I couldn’t figure out why he was so unlike the other Water ghouls I had known. Where they were calm and tranquil, Dew was intense, spirited, and volatile, yet a total sweetheart if he liked you. It turns out that he was half Water ghoul and half Fire ghoul, with most of his personality traits coming from the latter. Explained everything, including why sex with him was always so passionate.

“Did Aether tell you about your surprise?” he asked a few moments later. “Only that he has a surprise for me,” I replied as my eyebrows raised, wondering what he knew that I didn’t. “Why, Dew? What do _you_ know?” He wouldn’t tell me. Despite my best efforts, the little gremlin would only tell me that I had to wait and see.

Dew and I parted company after we had gotten our drinks, and I made my way back to Omega, Aether, and Papa. I sat next to Vincenzo, opposite of Omega and Aether, and tried to listen as their conversation continued. I was distracted, however, by the loud music and everybody’s costumes, and also by the way the Quintessence Ghoul was undressing me with his eyes from across the table. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I grew more and more aroused, and he smiled slyly when he realized the effect he was having on me. “ _Cara_ , are you okay?” I heard Papa ask me, and my attention quickly shifted to him. “I’m fine, Papa,” I replied with a semi-forced smile. “I think I just need to get out of this outfit. It’s kind-of uncomfortable.” Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Omega softly chuckling to himself.

Vincenzo gave me a skeptical look, not quite believing my excuse, and for good reason: he could smell my arousal. He leaned towards me, and I could feel his hot breath against my ear. “You forget who I am, how well I know your body, _cara_ ,” he whispered before running his tongue along the shell of my ear, and I bit my bottom lip as I nodded. “Now, who do this to you?” he continued. “Quintessence?” I nodded again as I gazed across the table at Omega. Papa’s eyes followed mine, and the Quintessence Ghoul looked between me and Vincenzo with a smirk on his handsome face. Papa’s lips returned to my ear. “Under the table, _cara_. Suck that smirk off his face,” he instructed me. 

I hesitated for a moment before I slid out of my chair and under the table, quirking an eyebrow at Omega before I was out of sight. His legs were already spread, so I made myself comfortable between them, running my hands up and down his shapely thighs. He looked down at me and watched as I worked the button and zipper on his white pants. He wore no underwear, and his already-hard cock sprang out once it was released from its confines. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and gave him a few strokes before I took him in my mouth. Although I had limited space to work with, I managed to suck him off without once banging the back of my head against the table. This wasn’t my first rodeo as I had done the exact same thing to Vincenzo several times over the years. 

The Quintessence Ghoul and I maintained eye contact the duration of the blow-job, and I had to stifle a giggle each time he bit his hand in an effort to bite back his moans. Not that anybody away from our table would’ve been able to hear him, but it was still cute that he tried. I released his cock, swirling my tongue around the tip before I shifted my focus to his balls, running my tongue over them before taking each into my mouth, one by one. I had found out earlier in the day not only how much he enjoyed having his cock sucked, but also how much he enjoyed having his balls lavished with attention. And really, I _knew_ from the other Sisters of Sin that had toured with us that he had an affinity for oral sex, but they had left out the tidbit about his balls. It was something I was more than willing to indulge. 

I could see Aether watching me out of the corner of my eye, and I could also see him stroking himself under his costume. I contemplated giving him a hand, but this was about Omega. 

I took his cock in my mouth again, almost gagging myself on it as I continued to suck him off. I could tell that he was getting close, that it wouldn’t be much longer, and a few minutes later, he came down my throat. I swallowed his seed before swirling my tongue around his cock one last time to clean off any excess cum, not wanting to miss a drop. I lovingly kissed his cockhead before I gently tucked him back into his pants and re-did his button and zipper. 

Omega pulled out the chair to his right and helped me emerge from under the table, but before I could sit down, he stood up and proceeded to toss me over his left shoulder as he had the previous day after the “bloop” incident. “Papa, Aether…sorry for the sudden departure, but Kate and I have some _business_ to attend to,” the Quintessence Ghoul explained to Vincenzo and Aether before walking away from the table, and I waved at them as we headed towards the door. 

Once we were outside the dining hall, Omega swiftly moved down the almost-empty corridors as he had yesterday, except it was different corridors this time, and we had less distance to travel. His hand again came down on my ass, squeezing a handful afterwards. His fingers wandered between my legs, settling at the apex where he rubbed me through the jumpsuit, and if it was even possible, I could feel myself growing wetter and wetter for him as we neared our destination. 

A minute or two later, we were at his door, and the Quintessence Ghoul quickly unlocked and opened the door. He stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Without turning any lights on, he briskly crossed his living room and headed straight for his bedroom, where he tossed me on the bed. Omega turned on the light on his nightstand before joining me. He laid on his side next to me before he grabbed my chin and ardently smashed his lips to mine. I whimpered into his mouth as our tongues found each other, and he clawed at the strings of my lace-up chest as we continued to consume each other. 

I felt the change before I saw it; his tongue was suddenly longer and a slightly different texture; rougher, but not unpleasantly so. And when I opened my eyes, ghoulish Omega was before me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: ghoulish Omega smut. 
> 
> Our boy Omega might be down 4-2, but is he completely out? Or will he be able to make a comeback? Let me know your thoughts in the comments, or message me on Tumblr @ ProcrastinatingGhostFan77 :)


	19. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate experiences Omega in his ghoulish form for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghoulish Omega smut. Need I say more?

It was incredibly personal for a ghoul to be seen without their glamour. Well, for _most_ ghouls, anyway. Like with anything, there were exceptions to the rule. But for the most part, dropping their glamour was more intimate for them than actually being nude or even having sex. I had obviously seen Aether in his ghoulish form, but not Omega. He would occasionally drop parts of his glamour to amuse me, like it was some sort of cool party trick, but I had never seen him like this. 

Omega pulled back slightly, and I was almost in awe. Almost? Okay, more like _completely_. My jaw went slack as I carefully studied his ghoulish features for several moments before either of us said anything. “Is this…is this okay, min älskling?” he asked tentatively. I didn’t know it right then, but this was the first time he had ever dropped his glamour completely for a human. 

I licked my lips and nodded without saying anything; to be honest, I was speechless. “It’s…it’s not too much, is it?” he pressed, and I wondered if he was aware that I had been with Aether in this manner on a few occasions. I shook my head, and decided against bringing it up. He breathed a sigh of relief, moving his right hand to my face so he could gently stroke my cheek with his thumb, plenty careful not to hurt me with his claws, which were dark grey and came to a sharp point. His face and hands were a lighter grey, and it appeared that the hue darkened as it went down his neck and chest, with what I could see of the latter being a medium grey. 

The horns that emerged from his hairline were black with a slight curve and a tapered end, and his ears were slightly elongated with a pointed tip. But it was his eyes that had rendered me silent. They retained their typically beautiful shade of blue, except for the faint purple-ish glow that emanated from behind his irises. I hadn’t yet noticed his tail, which had coiled itself around my calf, because I was so enamored with his eyes. 

“Kate…?” he said in a near whisper. My hand moved to the back of his head, and I pulled him back down to me. A soft moan escaped his mouth as I kissed him hard, our lips, teeth, and tongues crashing together. I explored his mouth, which was both familiar and foreign at the same time, carefully running my tongue along his sharp teeth with his long, forked tongue teasing mine. 

Our positioning gradually shifted as the kiss deepened, and Omega was soon on top of me. His fingers were wrapped around my wrists, holding them above my head against the mattress as he slowly rolled his hips; I could feel his cock pressing into my thigh, fully erect and undoubtedly begging to be freed from those tight pants that he wore so well.

The kiss eventually ended, and our lips parted. He released my wrists as he got onto his knees, straddling my abdomen. The Quintessence Ghoul’s fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt, quickly undoing them; he removed the rainbow oil slick fabric and tossed it on the floor while I worked the button and zipper on his pants, reaching inside and then pulling out his hardened member. He groaned as I stroked his length, his eyes closing as his head lolled back. His tail moved between my legs, the tip of its spaded end attempting to probe me through the jumpsuit, nudging my clit enough to make me throb for him even more than I already was. 

Deciding he wanted more access, Omega reached back and carefully sliced through the seam with a claw, giving his fingers and tail enough room to deliciously torment my pussy. He easily slid two fingers inside of me while the tip of his tail ravished my clit, working it as I cried out his name. The Quintessence Ghoul curled his fingers, making the “come hither” gesture repeatedly against my g-spot, and I knew I wouldn’t last long. 

I continued my own assault of his cock, my hand gliding up and down his shaft, which I noticed was a medium grey like his torso, while my other hand fondled his balls. As I started to come undone, he breathlessly announced that he was going to cum, and his seed spilled into my hand and onto my jumpsuit while my walls spasmed around his fingers. We rode out our respective climaxes, our chests heaving as we attempted to catch our breath, our hearts beating wildly. He collapsed on the bed next to me, and I curled up against him with my head on his chest as I licked his cum off my hand. 

We lazily kissed for several minutes before either of us spoke. “I think it’s time we get you out of that jumpsuit, min älskling,” he murmured to me before capturing my lips with his again for a short but passionate kiss. He sat up and slid to the side of the bed, kicking his shoes off, and then removing his pants the rest of the way while I amused myself momentarily with his tail. It swayed before me like it had a mind of its own, and I gently stroked the appendage, finding it to be a similar velvety texture as Aether’s tail, which reminded me that I hadn’t danced with him at the Halloween party as I had promised. I felt a momentary pang of guilt that disappeared the second Omega beckoned me to stand before him. 

Soon after, he stood behind me, my hair gathered in one of his hands and lifted off my neck so his mouth and tongue could explore my exposed flesh. He hummed in approval as I loosened the strings of the lace-up chest, slowly slipping the fabric off my shoulders, giving him enough time to enjoy every bit of newly-exposed skin before I proceeded. “More,” he whispered, and I slipped the jumpsuit farther down my arms and back. The Quintessence Ghoul released my hair over one of my shoulders, and I felt his hands first, followed by his hot breath and wet mouth move from one arm to my back, and then from my back to the other arm; he was very thorough and deliberate, not allowing a centimeter of my flesh to be neglected. 

Omega dropped to his knees, still behind me. “Let’s just…” he murmured as he freed one arm and then the other from the jumpsuit, allowing the fabric to hang from my waist before he continued his journey down my body. He slowly moved from my elbow to my wrist, and then to my palm before taking each finger individually into his mouth before moving to my back, laving it with his tongue, and then repeating on my other arm: elbow to wrist, palm, then fingers. 

He tugged the fabric down passed the small of my back, over the curve of my derrière, to about mid-thigh. After a moment’s thought, he pulled the jumpsuit down a bit more so it was around my knees. “Where did I leave off…?” he mused to himself before he remembered that it was at my waist, his mouth zeroing in and resuming its exploration. As his tongue did its work, his hands moved to my ass, his claws digging into but not breaking my skin as he kneaded my flesh. 

Omega continued his worship, pausing a moment to bend me over his bed in front of him, spreading my legs as much as we could with my costume still around my knees. He couldn’t resist nibbling on my cheeks, earning a giggle from me; although his teeth were sharp, he was so gentle with them that the small bites tickled. “I’m coming back for more of this later,” he murmured against my skin with a soft chuckle. The Quintessence Ghoul backtracked to my cleft, running his tongue along it, then over my perineum, and finally between my labia as he converged upon my clit. My legs buckled and almost gave out from under me when his tongue swirled around my sensitive nub; I cried out his name before I buried my face in the comforter. Somewhere in my mind, I was grateful I had managed to slip away to the ladies room during the drinking contest to freshen up after my kitchen rendezvous with Aether. 

His tongue moved to my entrance, pushing inside and languidly moving around my walls, tasting me and drinking me down as he attempted to whet his seemingly insatiable appetite for me. I could feel another orgasm building, and its arrival was hastened when he added a finger to my clit, throwing me over the edge as its pad massaged the bundle of nerves. Before I was able to fully come down from my orgasm, his tongue had taken up a new assault of my g-spot, and I was quickly pushed over the edge again. I wantonly moaned into the bedding as my legs shook, the comforter clenched in my fists. He finally withdrew his tongue once I had come down from my high, and I could hear him smacking his lips behind me. “Unholy fuck, Kate,” he groaned. “I could never get enough of doing that to you!” 

I hummed in approval. “Good,” I sighed. “Because I could _never_ get enough you doing that to me, Omega.” And it was the truth: I could never tire of him or his tongue, whether the glamour was in place or not. There was nothing not to love about his oral capabilities. 

The Quintessence Ghoul soon continued, picking up where he left off. He pressed a final kiss to my derrière before moving on to the backs of my thighs, his tongue languorously gliding over the surface. He helped me out of the silver heels I had worn with the jumpsuit, and then out of the jumpsuit itself, his hands, mouth, and tongue continuing their exploration. Omega lifted each of my legs, making his way from my knees to my ankles, and then down the soles of my feet before kissing each toe. He flipped me over, helping me move deeper onto the bed, before he got on his knees between my legs. He again lifted each leg, this time lavishing attention on the tops of my feet, and then from my ankles, up my shins, to my knees, and finally up my thighs. 

The Quintessence Ghoul got down on his stomach, pressing sweet kisses to the insides of my thighs while I watched him, propped up on my elbows. “Ready for more, min älskling?” he murmured with a quirked eyebrow, and I bit my bottom lip as I nodded. We locked eyes as his tongue slid between my lower lips, licking a stripe from my opening to my clit. My breathing hitched when he wrapped his lips around the already swollen nub and teased it with his forked tongue. 

I was still mesmerized by his eyes, and I noticed that there appeared to be an ebb and flow to the glow, that it wasn’t just static. 

While his tongue focused on my clit, he pushed a couple of fingers inside of me and immediately went to work on my g-spot. My head lolled back as I moaned, and he brought me to yet another climax, my thighs attempting to slam together but instead clamping over his ears. I cried out his name, and then proceeded to whimper on repeat how much I loved him. He scrambled up my body and covered my mouth with his, the kiss passionate and hungry and tasting of me. 

The Quintessence Ghoul rolled us over as we ravaged each other so that I was on top, and a short time later, I found myself sitting on his upper chest at his behest with his face buried in my cunt. He had my wrists restrained behind my back with his tail, and my legs trembled as his tongue continued its assault. His arms were around my thighs with his hands on my breasts as he groped them, my nipples hard against his palms. His cock rested on his lower abdomen, and I stroked as much of his length as I could reach, using the precum that had seeped from his slit as lubricant. After he had extracted three more orgasms from me, I begged him to let me suck him off, and before I knew it, he had flipped me over so I was face-to-face with his cock, while his face was still immersed in my pussy. 

I hungrily took him in my mouth, not stopping until my nose was nudging against his balls. My hair started to fall forward, and moments after some had landed on his upper thigh, his tail swept it up and held it back for me. The silver wig had long since fallen off my head, and was on the floor somewhere in his living room, and my hair had fallen out of its bun around the same time. I lifted my head enough to thank him, and I got a muffled “don’t mention it” in response. I dipped my head back down and established a steady pace as I sucked his delicious cock. I fondled his balls with one hand, and the other made its way to his perineum, my thumb pressing and then rubbing him in a circular motion. My efforts distracted his ministrations, and it was his turn to cry out my name. He lifted his hips, thrusting into my mouth, slowly at first, but he gradually increased the pace as his carefully contained control slipped away, which culminated in him cumming down my throat. I swallowed his load, and before he had fully recovered from his orgasm, his sinful tongue was inside of me once again, swirling around my walls relentlessly and tirelessly. 

Two hours and several orgasms later, I laid on my side next to him in bed as he strummed his acoustic guitar. Omega sat with his back against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, with his guitar resting on his upper thigh. A lit cigarette hung from between his lips as his eyes traveled up my body. We were both still naked, his guitar the only thing covering him, and his tail was coiled around my leg. My free hand was on his thigh, caressing its inside, and he lovingly smiled down at me. “Sing to me, Omega,” I murmured to him. I was exhausted and ready to fall asleep, but it had been so long since he’d played anything for me. 

His fingers moved to his cigarette, and he inhaled before he set it in the ashtray on the nightstand on his side of the bed. A few moments later, he exhaled away from me before he responded. “What song, min älskling?” he asked, and I already had one in mind. “Sway,” I replied with a smile, and he smiled back. He leaned over to kiss me, and I propped myself up to meet him halfway. “I love you,” he murmured before our lips met for a sweet and lingering kiss. “I love you too,” I whispered back after the kiss ended, and he gave me a quick kiss before he turned his attention back to his guitar, strumming the opening of “Sway”. 

I hummed in approval, and he winked at me. “Sway” was my favorite song from his current venture, Magna Carta Cartel. The MCC Project was comprised of Omega and three Brothers of Sin, two of which lived in town. The third had spent some time on the road with the Ghost Project, first as their tour manager, and then again a few years down the road for a few shows as an honorary Nameless Ghoul that played the cowbell. There had been debate amongst the band ghouls about which element he’d hypothetically fall under, and Smol Earth had settled it by declaring Brother Niels an Earth ghoul since cowbell was technically a percussion instrument. And that was that. 

MCC had also been one of the music projects Omega had been involved with between his time in the library and his time in Ghost, but the Clergy had shelved the MCC Project when they decided to proceed with the Ghost Project. After he had recovered from his exhaustion, the Clergy had allowed the Quintessence Ghoul to revive MCC in its current incarnation. 

I beamed up at him; his eyes closed as he started to sing. 

_Stops for a blink_  
_Letting the mask fall to ground_  
_And what comes to be_  
_Looking this way_  
_Offers us answers_  
_Facing ourselves_

_When looking at you_  
_Your court staring back_  
_Glowing of truth_  
_Reminding each other_  
_That the lack of themselves_  
_Is nobody's loss_

_Please let us hide_  
_I'm missing my pride and you_  
_Call for the notion_  
_This show is over_  
_But the big one goes on_

And that was right about when I crashed. My eyelids had progressively grown heavier until they slammed shut. I felt Omega’s lips on my forehead at some point, and I sighed contentedly in my sleep knowing he was there with me. When I woke up a few hours later, the light on his nightstand was off, and he was sound asleep next to me, his tail still coiled around my leg. I glanced at his alarm clock, and when I saw that it was still several hours until Day Four’s first contest, I closed my eyes and drifted off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sway" lyrics courtesy of https://genius.com/Magna-carta-cartel-sway-lyrics. If you haven't heard this song, please listen to it. It's an absolute masterpiece!
> 
> Oh! If you're curious about Dew's costume from the previous chapter, here's a link: https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/halloween-costumes/mens-costumes/mens-pirate-costumes/adult-pirate-costume/pc/4742/c/683/sc/1288/164079.uts?thumbnailIndex=7. 
> 
> Last but not least, I can be found on Tumblr @ ProcrastinatingGhostFan77 :)


	20. The Best Part of Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega finds a creative way to wake Kate up, and they take another step towards consummating their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! Make yourself comfortable, grab your cigarettes, coffee, or whatever you need, and enjoy ;)

Dreams can be the weirdest thing. You know how all of a sudden, you’re in the middle of the action without knowing how the dream started, and in many cases, how it ends because you either wake up or your mind flits on to the next equally-random dream? Such was the case the morning of Day Four. In my dream, Omega was fucking me. Like, full on fucking. His thick cock was pistoning in and out of me as my ghoul and I moaned obscenely. We were both covered in sweat, like we’d been at it for quite some time, and the look in his eyes was the epitome of desire; oh, how we burned for one another! It was everything I had ever hoped it would be and more, and our bodies fit together so perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle that were created for each other and _only_ for each other. 

My whimpers and moans as I dreamt caught the attention of the ghoul next to me, and when the scent of my arousal filled his senses, he couldn’t resist. My mind struggled to comprehend the different sensations my body was experiencing as my dream self was fucked and my real self was licked, and that was what I woke up to: the Quintessence Ghoul between my legs, his tongue eagerly lapping away at my wetness. 

When my eyes finally opened, I looked down at him; his eyes were closed as he savored me with every swipe of his forked tongue, completely focused on the task at hand. “I could get used to— _ah!_ —to waking up to this,” I breathlessly murmured to him, his tongue swirling around my clit mid-sentence, and even though his eyes weren’t open, I could see them crinkling at the corners as he smiled into my nether regions. I ran my fingers through his hair and then over his horns, appreciating that he was still in his ghoulish form. His eyelids parted, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw his eyes again. 

As much as I was enjoying his ministrations, I really just wanted to be held by him. I crooked my finger and beckoned him upwards, and he quickly made his way up my body. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over so I was on top of him; it was like he knew exactly what I wanted, and I didn’t even have to ask for it. We kissed lazily for a few minutes before I made myself comfortable. I scooted down a bit so my head was resting on his chest, and the Quintessence Ghoul held me tight as he ran his fingers through my hair. After a short spell of comfortable silence between us, he spoke. “That must’ve been some dream, min älskling,” he murmured as he pressed his lips to the top of my head, and I chuckled. “It certainly was, Omega,” I softly replied with a sigh. 

“You should tell me about it,” he encouraged me, and I lifted my head to look up at him. “Well, the only part I remember is that you were fucking me,” I replied with a smirk. “And it was absolutely amazing, as I have no doubt it will be.” 

I felt his cock twitch under my hip; it was still half hard from when he was going down on me. “Fuck,” he sighed as his eyes moved from mine to the ceiling. I watched as he contemplated something, his eyebrows drawing together as he worked it out in his mind. Several moments later, his eyes returned to mine. “I think I know a way to give you what you want without _actually_ giving you what you want,” he said cryptically, and I tilted my head in curiosity before he continued. “I…I don’t know if it’ll work, Kate, but do you want to try?” I nodded without saying anything, and he smiled softly, craning his neck so he could kiss my forehead. “Okay, let’s…um…let’s sit up, first of all,” he instructed. I pushed myself up onto my knees next to him and then got into a sitting position as I watched him sit up and do the same. Omega reached out for me, helping me scoot closer to him so that we sat face-to-face, crossed-legged with our knees, shins, and feet touching. 

He held his hands up chest-level, and I followed suit. He then pressed our palms together, and we both smiled at the size difference between our hands. “Your hands are so tiny and cute, min älskling,” he murmured. “I love your hands, Omega,” I sighed as our fingers intertwined. 

The Quintessence Ghoul leaned forward slightly, and I echoed his movements, our foreheads meeting in the middle. “Do you trust me, Kate?” he asked as his eyebrows again drew together, and I nodded. “Of course I do,” I whispered to him. “Okay, close your eyes,” he whispered back. I swallowed hard as I closed my eyes, not knowing what I was getting myself into, but fully trusting my ghoul. 

_”Min älskling?”_

I heard his voice, but not with my ears. It was in my mind. 

_”Open your eyes.”_

I did as I was told, and Omega stood before me. I realized, however, that we were no longer in his room, that we were surrounded by a dimly-glowing purple haze as far as the eye could see. 

_”Where…where are we, Omega?”_ I asked, but no sound came from my lips as I spoke. My hand quickly moved to my mouth, unsure of what was going on, and he smiled softly. 

_”It’s okay, Kate,”_ he replied. _”We’re in some kind of a subspace created by my mind, and I can hear you just fine.”_

I nodded hesitantly, allowing myself to look around. _”What is this haze?”_ I asked, but then I noticed that our surroundings had a similar ebb and flow to the glow behind his eyes. And I couldn’t just see it: I could feel it too. It felt like a faint electrical current, but it wasn’t painful; rather, it kind-of tickled as it flowed around us. _”Wait, is this the Aether?”_

Omega smiled and nodded. He had told me about the Aether long ago when he attempted to explain his element to me; I was slightly disappointed in myself that I didn’t put the pieces together last night, but I was again in awe because of its beauty. _”Wow…”_

He stepped forward, cupping my face in his hands, and I could faintly see the Aether within him. Not just in his eyes, but under his skin. _”Omega…”_

The Quintessence Ghoul ran his thumb over my lips. _”I don’t know how much time we have, Kate. I don’t know how long I can keep this connection. I’ve…I’ve never done this before.”_

I silently nodded. 

_”I’ll explain to you later if you have any questions, okay?”_

Another silent nod. He moved his thumb and replaced it with his lips, pressing them against mine for a quick kiss. 

_”Let me know if the Aether gets to be too much. Its intensity is affected by our emotions.”_

Yet another silent nod. 

_”You have a lot of questions, don’t you?”_

I smiled and laughed as I nodded again; it was funny how well he knew me, how he knew that if I opened my mouth to say something, it would all come tumbling out rapid-fire. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin atop my head as I wrapped my arms around his waist. 

_”Now, I’m going to give you what you want, min älskling. To our minds, we’ll really be doing this, but our physical bodies are in my room, on my bed. Okay?”_

I nodded against his chest. _”Okay, Omega.”_

His hands moved to my shoulders, and he pulled away so he could look down at me. _”One more thing I should mention is that this will feel how we imagine it will feel; it may or may not be the same when we actually have sex, Kate.”_

I nodded again before I looked around the space we were in, trying to figure out _where_ we were supposed to mentally consummate our relationship. And as if he knew what I was thinking, he answered my unspoken question. _”All we have to do is think of a place, and that’s where we’ll go.”_

I thought only for a moment before responding. _”My living room, on my sofa. Remember the night you confessed your feelings for me?”_

Before I knew it, we were on my sofa. Not only that, but everything was exactly as it was that night: he was on top of me, his glamour in place, and he had my wrists pinned above my head with one hand, my nightie was pulled down with my breasts exposed, and his free hand was between my legs, touching me for the first time. The only difference was that—while I could no longer see it—I could still _feel_ the Aether’s presence. 

Omega looked down upon me. _”How could I forget when I think about it all the time?”_ His mouth quickly covered mine in a kiss that perfectly captured the passion of that night, how hungry and all-consuming our kisses were. With the heightened emotions, the Aether reacted as he said it would, and its current now felt like tiny pinpricks. Not uncomfortably painful, but noticeable. 

His free hand moved from the wet mess between my legs that he had created to his pajama pants as it had that night; this time, there was no hesitation in pulling them down enough to free his cock. He wrapped his hand around its base and lined himself up with my entrance, slowly pushing himself inside as I stretched to accommodate his substantial girth. _”Unholy fuck, Kate…”_ His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his cock continued to ease in, and before too long, he was fully sheathed within me; it was exquisite, and it literally took my breath away. He pulled out almost entirely, with only his cockhead remaining, before he snapped his hips forward and was again balls deep. _”Oh, sweet Satan, you feel so amazing, min älskling!”_

I lifted my hips and rolled them against his as he started to move, our hips meeting with every thrust. His free hand joined his other hand in holding down my wrists as we fucked each other. His mouth again found mine, our tongues leading the way as they teased and danced with each other before our lips met. _”I’ve wanted this for so long, Kate. I’ve wanted this for so, so very long!”_ He continued to drive himself into me, relentless and insatiable. 

Omega eventually pulled out and got on his knees between my legs. _”I want you to ride me, min älskling…”_ I quickly got up as he settled onto the sofa after he had slipped his shirt off and fully removed his pants, and then I straddled his lap. I reached behind me, grasped his cock, and guided him back inside. My hands moved to the back of the sofa, and my head lolled back as I lowered myself onto him; the Quintessence Ghoul grabbed my hips and thrust upwards as he pulled me down. 

Our moans filled my mind as I rose and fell on his lap at a brisk pace. His face was buried between my breasts, his mouth and hands alternating as he lavished attention on them. The intensity had increased as we both came closer and closer to coming undone, and the Aether responded in kind; the pinprick-feeling was growing ever-more uncomfortable, but the pleasure derived from his cock still outweighed the discomfort of his element. There was no way I wasn’t going to see this through. 

The pooling heat in my lower abdomen was almost at its boiling point. _”I’m so close, Omega! I’m so, so close…”_ His hands moved from my breasts to my sides, gliding down to my hips for a moment before one hand moved to my back and the other to my derrière. _”I want you to come, Kate…I want you to come on my cock!”_

His fingers dug into my ass cheek as he took one of my nipples between his teeth, biting down in the right mix of pleasure and pain as his tongue teased the hardened nub. His hand retracted from my ass before it came down again in a smack that surely would’ve left quite the print had this not been in our very own Matrix-like space. I threw my head back as I continued to slam myself down on him, my walls spasming more and more frequently. _”Again! Oh, fuck…do that again, please!”_

With a growl, he obliged, giving me three more swats in quick succession, and that was what pushed me over the edge. I impaled myself on him as I cried out, my walls clenching around his cock, which spurred on his climax. He came inside of me, his cum coating me deep within. 

It was fortunate that we both came in quick succession, because at that point, the Aether was nearly unbearable. And as if Omega sensed it, we were back in his room again. My eyes flew open, my heart beating wildly in my chest. The Aether no longer surrounded us, but the piercing pain still lingered in my mind. I frantically inspected my body as he tried to calm me, telling me over and over again that I was okay. He pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly as I wept, his lips pressed to the side of my head as he used his powers to soothe me. His reassurances gave way to apologies for subjecting me to his volatile element. I sniffled as I turned my chin upwards to look at him, and I gave him a weak smile. “It could’ve been worse. At least you’re not a Fire ghoul, Omega,” I attempted to joke, and he softly chuckled as he kissed my forehead. “There’s my girl,” he murmured before his lips moved to mine for a sweet and tender kiss. 

Using his powers back-to-back like that, first to establish our mental connection, and then to pacify me, had taken a lot out of him, so he wanted to rest for awhile. He laid back down, making himself comfortable before I curled up against his side with his arm around me. “Fire ghouls can’t do that, min älskling,” he whispered to me after a long silence between us. “Hmm?” I asked without really saying anything. 

“The mental connection. They can’t do that,” he elaborated. “In fact, I don’t even know if other Aether ghouls can do it because we really don’t discuss our powers, even amongst ourselves. Other ghouls might, but we’re far more cautious since our kind was persecuted long ago because our powers were feared.” I nodded knowingly as I recalled that dark period from a class on Ghoulish History I had taken ages ago when I was still a junior sister. Topside Aether ghouls were once revered and more plentiful, although still the rarest of the ghoul variety and largely outnumbered by their counterparts; the leaders of the church at the time grew increasingly and unnecessarily apprehensive over their powers, which they used to _aid_ their leaders, to whom they were unquestionably loyal. A campaign was carried out against the Aether ghouls, eliminating all but a handful that had managed to flee. 

The powers-that-be in Hell were furious, wiping out the offending church leaders and instilling a distant relative of the Emeriti as the new head of the church. Aether ghouls were not allowed to be summoned for several centuries, until enough reparations had been paid by the new leadership for the transgressions of their predecessors. Those that had fled trickled back to the abbey and were welcomed with open arms and were again revered as they had been long ago. Aether ghouls were then allowed to be summoned sporadically, and that was how Omega found himself topside. 

It had been instilled in him from an early age to be leery of sharing his powers with others, and it was something that his elders had reinforced after he had been summoned. “Nobody really knows what I can do, Kate,” he confided. “You know more than anybody. Even Papa.” 

I brought a hand to the side of his face, directing it in my direction. “I’m honored, Omega,” I softly replied before pressing my lips against his. Afterwards, we gazed silently at each other for several moments before either of us spoke again. “You know, I wouldn’t mind trying that again,” I said suggestively as I drew random shapes on his chest with one of my fingers. He tilted his head curiously. “What? You’re serious?” he asked, slightly dumbfounded that I’d want to attempt it again after what we’d just been through. I nodded. “Well, now that we both know what to expect, I think we’ll be better prepared for it,” I explained. “Plus, I’ll know not to be as freaked out as I was afterwards. I mean, it might’ve felt like needles were being driven into my skin towards the end, but it was still worth it.” 

He huffed out a laugh and shook his head incredulously. “Alright, if you say so, min älskling,” he replied with a smirk before we again settled into silence so we both could rest. 

“But seriously, Omega, I have _ideas_ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....so, they did, but they didn't. And this wasn't meant to be the grand pay-off for when they FINALLY do, yet I still think it was quite hot to revisit that night. Anyway, our girl Kate has _ideas_ , because of course she does! What could she possibly have in mind...? 
> 
> Can't get enough Ghost? Want to holla at me about AvO or my other (neglected) stories? Find me on Tumblr @ ProcrastinatingGhostFan77 :)


	21. The Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate fulfills a promise she made to Papa.

Day Four’s first contest was supposed to take place at noon, but at around ten o’clock, we got word that it was being moved to immediately before the day’s second contest. We had both fallen asleep after our tryst in the Aether, and I woke up about an hour later because I was thirsty and had to go to the bathroom. I carefully extricated myself from Omega’s arms before I slid off the bed. I winced when my feet hit the cold floor; if he were to win the Aether Ghoul Games, I was really going to have to talk to him about getting a rug for his bedroom floor. I quickly located a pair of his house shoes and slipped them on, their soles _thwack_ —ing against the floor as I crossed the room, picking up his rainbow oil slick shirt and taking it with me along the way. 

I washed my hands after relieving myself, and then brushed my hair and teeth before putting his shirt on, making myself somewhat decent. As I was on my way to the kitchenette to get a glass of water, there was a knock on the door; I altered my course accordingly, not wanting to wake my sleeping ghoul, and I answered the door. 

“Oh, Cardinal Copia!” I exclaimed, surprised to see the Cardinal, who was wearing his black cassock and biretta today. His mismatched eyes scanned my body, and his cheeks turned pink when his eyes finally met mine. “My apologies, Sister Kate,” he rasped as he clasped his hands in front of him. “I…I was expecting Omega.” 

“He’s sleeping, but I can go get him if you—“I replied as I gestured towards the bedroom. “No, no…that is not necessary,” he interjected before clearing his throat. “Sister Imperator asked that I inform you that today’s first contest is being delayed and will now immediately precede the second contest.” I raised my eyebrows as I wondered why it had been rescheduled. “Did she say why, Cardinal?” I queried, to which he hesitated before answering. “It appears that Papa has a hangover and made the request,” he responded. 

“Oh, Vincenzo,” I sighed with a giggle as I crossed my arms over my chest, one hand moving upwards for a facepalm as I shook my head. “Did you make it to the party last night, Cardinal?” He shifted his weight on his feet uncomfortably. “No, I had some work to do,” he quietly responded with a frown. I grimaced. Imperator’s Halloween party was one of the very few nights each year where regular church operations were halted so the ministry could celebrate the holiday and its pagan roots together; Sister Imperator insisted upon it. “Did you hear about it from Imperator?” I asked as I bit my bottom lip, not wanting the Cardinal to experience the wrath of the church’s matriarch. He sighed deeply and nodded. 

“I’m sorry, Cardinal,” I replied with a sympathetic smile as a light bulb went on over my head. “That actually reminds me; I wanted to talk to you about something last night but didn’t see you. Do you have a few minutes?” He glanced at the watch he wore on his wrist before nodding. I invited him into Omega’s quarters, opening the door wider so he could enter. He shuffled in, and I closed the door behind him. I gestured for him to sit down on the sofa as I walked towards the kitchenette, still thirsty and on a mission to get my glass of water. “Would you like something to drink, Cardinal?” I offered. “I’m getting myself some water, but if you’d like some coffee or tea…?” I paused for a moment as I watched him settle onto the sofa, considering my offer. “Water would be nice, Sister Kate,” he rasped. “Thank you.” 

I nodded and continued on my way. I opened the cabinet above the sink, grabbed a couple of glasses, and set them on the counter by the sink before turning on the water. I let it run for a few moments, filled both glasses, and then turned the faucet off. With a glass in each hand, I walked towards the living room, handing one glass to the Cardinal before joining him on the sofa, folding my legs under me as I sat down. I took a gulp of water and was about to say something to my guest when I heard Omega calling me from his bedroom. “Excuse me for a moment, Cardinal,” I apologized as I stood up, setting my water on the coffee table. “I’ll be right back.” He nodded and gave me a small smile. 

I crossed the room and partially closed the bedroom door behind me. The Quintessence Ghoul was on his stomach in the middle of the bed. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder as I approached. “Good morning,” he said groggily with a sleepy smile. “Good morning yourself,” I responded with a smile of my own as I perched on the side of the bed next to him. He rolled slightly onto his side and reached for me, grabbing and pulling me so I was partially under him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he buried his face in the crook of my neck and hummed contentedly. “Omega!” I giggled. “We have company.” 

“Who’s here?” he mumbled against my skin. “The Cardinal,” I replied as my fingers trailed along his upper back. “The first contest won’t be until later, by the way.” That made him lift his head in curiosity. “Why?” the Quintessence Ghoul asked. “Because Vincenzo is hungover,” I told him with a smirk, to which he rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake,” he groaned before burying his face in the crook of my neck once again. “Oh, come on,” I sighed. “It’s not so bad. After I’m done talking to the Cardinal, I’ll come back to bed, okay?” 

He groaned in protest against my skin. “Invite him back here, and he can watch us,” he suggested. “We’ll have an audience later anyway; why not have one now?” The cunnilingus contest would be taking place atop the altar in the chapel so anybody who wanted to watch would be able to, and it was expected to be a big draw; we were a ministry of hedonistic Satanists, after all. “Because I don’t want one now,” I replied with a giggle. He lifted his head to look at me. “Fine,” he conceded. “But make it quick, okay?” 

“I will do my best,” I assured him as I tried to move; he, however, continued to hold me in place. “Are you going to let me get up?” I asked, and I got a low chuckle in return. He closed the distance between our faces and pressed his lips against mine, his forked tongue slipping between my parted lips to coax mine. We kissed long, deep, and slow, and he rested his forehead against mine afterwards. “I love you, min älskling,” he whispered. I cupped his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes with a content sigh. “I love you too, Omega,” I whispered back as my mouth covered his for another long, deep, and slow kiss. His cock twitched against my thigh. 

The Quintessence Ghoul rolled off of me, first onto his side, and then to his back. He draped an arm over his eyes, lifting it momentarily to look at me. “You’d better go now while you still can, Kate,” he advised me with a smirk. I gave him a smirk of my own as I sat up and started to slide off the bed, but he stopped my progress by grabbing the back of the shirt I wore. “Hey, wait,” he mumbled, and I turned around to see what he wanted. “You look so fucking sexy in that shirt.” He let go of the fabric as I turned to face him completely, getting onto my hands and knees and crawling towards him. He raptly watched as I straddled his abdomen, and he allowed me to force his arms above his head and into the pillow after I grabbed his wrists. I pressed my breasts against his chest, and my mouth moved to his ear, taking his earlobe between my teeth for a moment. “And you _always_ look so fucking sexy, no matter what you’re wearing or _not_ wearing,” I murmured to him before I again took his earlobe between my teeth, this time teasing it with my tongue. 

He whimpered as my tongue ran along his jawline and then up his chin to his lips, where his tongue awaited mine. We kissed hungrily, not able to get enough of each other. When he finally attempted to free his arms, I put up no resistance. His hands moved to my derrière, his fingers digging into my flesh. Without warning, he pulled me up his body so I was straddling his face, and his tongue pushed inside of me. His hands had moved to my hips, and he gripped them with his strong hands, anchoring me in place. “Oh fuck,” I gasped as his took up an assault of my cunt, swirling around my walls before it narrowed its focus to my g-spot, and within a few minutes, he had already pushed me over the edge. I rode out my orgasm on his face, biting my own hand as I attempted to muffle my moans. The door was only partially closed, and odds were fairly high that Cardinal Copia could hear us. 

Omega finally let me go, and I walked around the bed towards the door on wobbly legs. I looked at myself in the mirror behind his door, making sure my hair wasn’t too mussed up. I could see his reflection in the mirror, how he was licking his lips and looking pretty pleased with himself; he winked when he saw that I was watching him. “I’ll be waiting for you, min älskling,” he reminded me as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and gave himself a few slow strokes. I turned around to face him, biting my bottom lip as I gaped at his hand. “You like what you see?” he asked with a mischievously quirked eyebrow. My eyes moved up his body until our eyes met. “You know I do, Omega,” I replied with a gulp. “Hurry back then,” he whispered. 

I managed to leave the room, and I closed the door behind me. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Cardinal,” I apologized as I walked towards the sofa, taking up my previous position after grabbing my water from the coffee table. He shook his head. “No need for apologies, Sister,” he rasped. “I trust Omega is doing well?” I nodded with a smirk. “Yes, he’s quite well, thank you,” I replied, suddenly realizing I didn’t quite know how to broach the topic I needed to discuss with him; I was going to have to wing it. I took a swig of my water before I continued. “May I ask you a personal question, Cardinal Copia?” 

He raised his eyebrows and hesitated for a moment before nodding. “I know you haven’t been here for very long, but are you seeing anybody?” I queried. “Or…or maybe you have somebody outside of the ch—“ 

“No, too busy,” he replied and then quickly took a gulp of water. The Cardinal shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and I silently cursed Vincenzo for putting me up to this. “Would you…would you consider pursuing something if you knew that someone liked you, Cardinal?” 

He considered my question for a moment before shrugging; he didn’t respond otherwise. I took another swig of water, afraid this conversation might alienate the tentative friendship I had built with the shy and awkward Cardinal; I continued anyway, figuring there was no going back now. “Because I might know somebody who likes you,” I cautiously informed him, and his mismatched eyes snapped to mine. His lips moved as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out. “And they asked me to talk to you because we’re friends, or at least we’re becoming friends, or at least I hope we are because I think you’re a very nice man,” I rambled before I was finally able to stop myself. He stared at me, unblinking and unmoving. I gave him a few moments to process what I had said; finally, he spoke. “Me? But…but why?” he asked incredulously, to which I shrugged. “Why _not_ you, Cardinal?” I gently shot back at him with a soft smile. “As I said, you are a very nice man.” I looked at him thoughtfully, again noticing the light freckles that dotted his face. “And you’re actually quite handsome too,” I informed him. His cheeks instantly turned pink, and he averted my gaze.

I gave him time again to process my words; his eyes were fixed on the glass of water in his hands. I set my own glass back on the coffee table, and I inched down the sofa until I was within arm’s reach. “Cardinal, I know you’re very shy, but my friend is quite interested in you and wants to get to know you better,” I said gently as my hand slowly moved to his thigh. His eyes shot from the glass to my hand once I made contact. “Who?” he asked without looking up. 

I sighed. “Well, they…umm… _he_ , really, is very handsome and…and very charismatic,” I began, quite inarticulately, much to my dismay. “He’s surprisingly sweet and caring…and loving, definitely loving.” The Cardinal’s eyes once again met mine. “He laughed at me in a meeting, Sister,” he rasped in a near whisper. “Wh-who did, Cardinal?” 

He shook his head. “Papa, that is who you’re describing, isn’t it?” I hesitated for a moment before nodding. “He laughed at me in a meeting. I…I was mortified. Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil were there, and I…I…” He sighed deeply. “It was awful.” The poor man looked like he was going to cry. 

One of his hands dropped to his thigh from the glass he still held, and I cautiously took it in mine. “Cardinal, I’m very sorry,” I said slowly. It seemed out of character for Vincenzo to laugh at somebody like that, and I wondered if it was all a big misunderstanding, that it had perhaps been a failed attempt at flirting. While he was typically a very smooth operator, Papa did sometimes go overboard when he really, really liked somebody. And it had been quite awhile since he’d been that interested in someone else, so it was possible his flirting skills were rusty. “Do you think that _maybe_ he could’ve been trying to flirt with you?” It was worth a shot since I didn’t know the context. 

The Cardinal sat in silence for several moments, pondering my question. “Maybe,” he finally answered with a shrug. I smiled gently as I ran my thumb over his knuckles. “I don’t want to minimize your experience, Cardinal, but knowing Vincenzo as well as I do, that seems much more in character with him,” I assured him. “Between you and me, he doesn’t think you like him, and he seemed genuinely torn up about it.” His brows furrowed together. “Oh,” he said quietly. 

“Would you be open to talking to him?” I asked with a hopeful look on my face. He shrugged. “I don’t know, Sister,” he mumbled as his eyes met mine again. “Maybe if you were to come with me?” I squeezed his hand as my mouth curved into a smile. “If that’s what it takes, then definitely!” 

I’m not sure what came over me, but I felt the need to hug the Cardinal, and that’s what happened next: I threw my arms around the poor man’s neck and hugged him. He instantly froze in my arms. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” I said apologetically as I started to back away; instead, I felt his arm wrap around me and hold me in place. “No, Sister,” he whispered. “It’s okay.” He slowly relaxed, and we ended up hugging each other for several moments. 

When the hug finally ended, I pulled away and breathed a deep sigh of relief. “I was afraid this was going to be a complete trainwreck, Cardinal,” I confessed, and his eyes met mine. “It kind-of was,” he dead-panned with a smirk, and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You know, Cardinal, if you don’t watch it, somebody might actually mistake you for being funny.”


	22. Hold On Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega takes Kate on a day trip away from the abbey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a question was asked a couple of weeks back in a Ghost fan group on Facebook about whether Omega had ever driven a motorcycle because the poster thought he had the body for it. I agree, Gutter_Ghoul. While this chapter doesn't answer your question, I hope you and everybody else enjoys it anyway ;) Thank you for the inspiration!
> 
> Also, sorry for the absence. Chalk it up to that crazy thing called "life". Here's almost 5,000 words to make up for it. Without any further ado...

The Cardinal left a short time later, and we agreed to reconvene within the next couple of days so we could go speak with Vincenzo. In the meantime, Cardinal Copia had a meeting with Sister Imperator that he needed to get to, and I had a certain handsome ghoul awaiting me in the other room. 

He was on the balcony having a cigarette when I returned, his glamour once again in place. The balcony door was open, and he was leaning with his back against the balustrade, dressed in black boxer briefs and his house shoes; he smirked as he watched me round the bed en route to him. “How’s the Cardinal doing, min älskling?” Omega asked as I approached. His smirk grew to an adoring grin as I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled up at him. “He’s doing well,” I replied. He set his cigarette in a nearby ashtray before taking my face in his hands. He lowered his head enough for his lips to meet mine for a soft, slow, and wet kiss. 

Afterwards, he rested his forehead against mine. “Let’s get out of here and go do something, Kate,” he softly suggested. “Did you have something in mind?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. He licked his lips as he thought for a moment. “I do, actually,” he replied with a smirk. “And it’s a surprise.” 

I was instructed to go back to my room to get ready, and then to meet him in the abbey’s garages in forty-five minutes. The Quintessence Ghoul told me to wear pants; whether it was jeans or leggings didn’t matter. I took a quick shower before I started looking through my “real world” clothes, which hadn’t been touched since I had returned to the abbey at the conclusion of the tour. It was a nice day out, an almost-balmy 10˚ C on the first of November, so I opted to wear a long-sleeved t-shirt with a light jacket and skinny jeans. I rounded out my outfit with a pair of black Dr. Martens combat boots, threw my hair into a pony-tail after drying it, and then applied some mascara, blush, and lip gloss. 

I took a quick look in the mirror and deemed myself ready. I grabbed my key, locked the door behind me, and headed towards the garages. The corridors slowly came alive as I walked from one side of the abbey to the other. All classes had been cancelled until tomorrow, and ghouls and Siblings of Sin alike were finally starting their day after what was likely a very late night for Imperator’s Halloween party. I smiled and waved at those who acknowledged me while politely dodging a few conversations, promising we’d catch up soon. 

I turned down the hall that led to the garages, and the door was finally within my view. I glanced at my watch, smiling to myself when I saw I was a few minutes early. Once I reached the end of the hall, I pushed the door open and bounced down the small staircase, letting the door swing shut behind me. I glanced around the garage and its many stalls, full of extravagant cars that were owned by the church, and I didn’t see Omega. A garage door several stalls down was open, however, so I headed in that direction. 

As I approached the open door, my handsome ghoul came into sight. His back was facing me, and I could see a cigarette between his thick fingers. And curiously, he was leaning against a motorcycle. My eyes widened as I imagined how he would look on it, with his strong hands wrapped around the handlebars and the wind blowing through his short hair; if I wasn’t already wet, I definitely was now. Omega had wanted a bike for as long as I could remember, and I had always encouraged him to get one. It seems he had finally listened. 

The Quintessence Ghoul turned his head in my direction when he heard my boots against the asphalt driveway, and he watched from behind his aviator sunglasses as I rounded the front of the bike. He took a final drag from his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and snuffing it out with his boot. A smile formed on my face as I approached him. “What do we have here, Omega?” I asked with a quirked eyebrow. He turned his head away from me momentarily to exhale the smoke. “Do you like it?” he asked back, answering my question with one of his own. “When did you get it?” I queried as I nodded and placed my hands on his broad chest. 

His arms encircled me, and I felt him entangle his fingers in my ponytail. “A few months ago,” he replied with a smirk before he yanked my head back. I responded first with a gasp, and then with a breathy laugh. Omega gazed down at me for several moments, his eyes barely visible behind the tinted lenses; he then lowered his head and claimed my mouth with his in a hungry kiss that suggested we might not make it off the church grounds if we let ourselves get too carried away with each other, and as if he recognized that, he ended the kiss, his lips gently tugging at my bottom lip as he pulled away slowly, reluctantly. Resting his forehead against mine, he licked his lips and gazed at me once again. “We should get going, Kate,” he murmured. 

He released my hair, and his hands moved to my upper arms, giving them a gentle squeeze as he kissed my forehead. The Quintessence Ghoul stepped away, and I watched him disappear into the garage, quickly reappearing with two helmets in his hands. He hung one of the helmets on the handle before he turned to face me. He grinned as he handed me the other helmet, and I smiled back as I reached for it. Omega helped me put it on, even kindly fastening the chinstrap for me. He flipped up the visor and leaned in to give me a kiss on the nose. “You look so fucking cute, min älskling,” he said softly. My smile was obscured by the lower part of the helmet, but I was sure he could tell I was smiling from the way my eyes crinkled at the corners. 

The Quintessence Ghoul swung a leg over his bike after flipping my visor back down, and he sat down on the seat before grabbing his helmet. I hopped on behind him, and by the time I was situated, his helmet was secured and we were ready to go. He straightened the motorcycle and kicked the stand from underneath it with his boot. “Hold on tight, Kate,” he instructed as he started the bike, revving it for a few moments until my arms were tightly wrapped around him. Once satisfied, Omega put the bike into gear, and we were off.

We reached the end of the long driveway that separated the abbey from the main road into town, and I couldn’t help but wonder where he was taking me when we headed in the opposite direction. I rested my head against his back and admired the fall foliage as we rode to our mystery destination. After several minutes, we came to a stop at a traffic light. One of his hands covered mine, taking one and relocating it farther south so I could feel his arousal; the ghoul was rock hard, his cock undoubtedly straining to be freed from his tight pants. I hummed in approval as I caressed him through the fabric, pressing my breasts against his back. My other hand slowly dragged up and down his abdomen. 

The light turned green, and my hands returned to their original position before we drove off. It was torture knowing how turned on he was, and I ached for him: for his fingers, for his tongue, but most of all for his deliciously thick cock. Experiencing it in the Aether only served to increase my desire for him, despite his disclaimer that it would feel however I imagined it to, that the real deal may or may not be different. It didn’t matter: I knew with every fiber of my being how sublime he would feel. 

After about an hour, we turned off the main drag onto a side street that was heavily lined with trees. We were just outside of Tranås, a decent-sized town, but this area appeared to be sparsely populated. We eventually veered off and found ourselves in a parking lot. Aside from the couple of deer that disappeared into the trees when they saw us, we appeared to be the only living creatures in sight. 

Omega kicked the stand back into place, turned the bike off, and removed his helmet, hanging it on the handlebar. Without saying anything, his hands moved below mine, and a moment later, I heard his zipper. He took one of my hands and moved it to his cock, wrapping his hand around mine, and then slowly moving both along his length. He was completely hard, and I wondered how much of the trip he had spent as such. My other hand slipped under his shirt, and I could feel the soft hairs on his belly under my fingertips; I almost emitted a giggle when I thought about how his treasure trail led to a true treasure. 

He softly moaned my name. His hand had fallen away, leaving mine on its own as it continued to slide up and down his cock. I slowed my pace momentarily to swipe my thumb over his sensitive cockhead, collecting some precum that had seeped from his slit, and then I resumed my previous motions. “Oh, fuck, I love you, Kate,” he cried. “I love you so fucking much…” I could feel him pulsing in my hand, and I knew he was getting close. Before I had the chance to fully consider where his cum might land, he put his hand over mine again and brought it to a stop. He took a few moments to catch his breath. “Let’s…let’s get off the bike,” he suggested, and I let go of his member. 

The Quintessence Ghoul dismounted his motorcycle first, and I noticed when he turned around that he had partially tucked himself back into his boxer briefs. He helped me first with removing my helmet, and then with getting off the bike. I placed the helmet atop the passenger backrest before stepping in front of him. I dropped to my knees, looking up at him as I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his jeans and underwear, pulling both down around his thighs. His cock sprang from its confines, and Omega took a step backwards and sat on his bike; I scooted forward accordingly. 

I wrapped a hand around his substantial girth before I brought my lips to the tip; I guided it along my lips, coating them in precum before I suggestively licked them clean. He watched, whimpering in response, and I smiled up at him. I licked the underside of his cock from base to tip, mercilessly taking him into my mouth. He groaned above me, and the last thing I saw before my eyes closed was his head lolling back, his jaw slack. My head bobbed as his dick slid in and out from between my lips, and the pulsing feeling soon returned: he’d be cumming soon. One of my hands moved to fondle his balls, and I heard a breathy “fuck” escape his lips. 

I felt his hands on my head, halting its motion. I looked up to see him peering down at me. His hips snapped forward as he began thrusting into my mouth. One hand came to rest on his thigh while the other dipped inside of my jeans and panties; the ache was nearly unbearable, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head when my fingers made contact with my swollen clit. I moaned around his cock as my fingertips worked the sensitive nub. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned. “You’re touching yourself, you’re touching yourself! That’s so fucking hot, Kate. So, so fucking hot!” He babbled on above me. “You gonna make yourself come, baby? Because I’m gonna cum for…for… _NGHHHHHH_!” He wasn’t able to finish his thought. His cock erupted, and his seed gushed into my mouth and down my throat. 

Moments later, he pulled me to my feet. He took my face in his hands, and our lips crashed together; we kissed feverishly, unable to contain the passion for each other that had simmered for who-the-fuck-knows-how-long, a passion that could not be sated. His hands wandered my upper body, eventually landing on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Mid-kiss, he lifted me up and managed to lay me down on his bike, my back against the fuel tank. 

Omega broke the kiss as his fingers worked the button and zipper on my jeans, and I lifted my hips enough for him to pull them and my panties down around my knees. He pushed my legs together and then upwards, exposing me to him. His mouth covered mine as his thick fingers plunged into my soaked cunt, swallowing my moans. His thumb found my clit, and I rapidly came undone under his expert touch. Before I even had the chance to fully ride out my climax, his face was buried in my pussy. I cried out at the overstimulation, but he was relentless. I held my legs in position for him as his tongue pushed inside of me, and I was suddenly aware that he had dropped part of his glamour to utilize his sinfully long ghoulish tongue. It swirled around my still-quivering inner walls, focusing on my g-spot while his thumb continued to torture my clit. It didn’t take much before I was pushed over the edge a second time. 

The Quintessence Ghoul let me ride out my orgasm on his face, and he withdrew his tongue once it was over. He pressed his lips against the backs of my thighs, first one, and then the other, before he lowered my legs and moved back up my body, covering my mouth with his. His tongue was back to its human form, and our flavors intermingled as we kissed. Afterwards, he helped me sit up and then back onto the ground, where my knees gave out from under me. He caught me, softly chuckling as he held me against him. “Did I break you, min älskling?” he murmured to me, to which I giggled. “You have no idea, Omega,” I replied with a smirk. 

I was still pretty unsteady after a few minutes; he crouched down to pull up my jeans and panties, pressing a reverent kiss against my mound before it was covered, and I kept my hands on his shoulders for balance. He stood up again, quickly pulling up his own jeans and boxer briefs while he was at it; I noted how insanely hot he looked today in his tight black jeans, white t-shirt, and dark grey jacket, the aviator sunglasses and the lock of loose hair that had fallen against his forehead adding fuel to the fire. 

I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. “Where are we?” I asked, to which he grinned. “One of my favorite places, Sommen lake,” he replied. “There’s a campsite, and I’ve been coming up here for years. Since before there was a campsite, really. Not so much since you joined the ministry because I never wanted to be away from you any longer than I had to with all the touring, but before that, I’d come up here whenever I needed to get away. I, uh…also spent some time up here after I left Ghost…” He frowned as he looked down the path that led to the lake, according to the sign that was posted. I sighed as I put my hands on his chest. His departure from the band; it finally came up, and it was one of the few things that we hadn’t discussed. 

“Do you…do you want to talk about it?” I cautiously asked as I anxiously bit my bottom lip; I hadn’t allowed myself to think about this in quite some time, but it had previously been the source of a lot of anxiety for me. Omega had progressively gone downhill as the Black to the Future tour progressed. He never wavered onstage, always putting on his typically spirited and stomp-filled performance; it was offstage where he suffered. It started off small; first came the headaches, the body aches, and the inability to concentrate. And then it was this, and then it was that. He had pulled me out of the rotation in late May when we were in Germany, claiming that he slept better with me than with anybody else, and nobody really thought anything of it. But within the next few weeks, he was barely eating or sleeping, his anxiety was through the roof, and he had started to withdraw, even from me. 

When I couldn’t get him to talk about it, I went to Alpha with my concerns, and together, we forced the Quintessence Ghoul to go to Papa. He felt so betrayed, especially by me, and my heart shattered in a million pieces with the way he looked at me during that awful conversation. He wanted one final performance, _begged_ for it, and Vincenzo allowed it. The ritual in Helsinki was his last, and his state of mind was already noticeably better the second he left the stage, like the weight of the world was finally off his shoulders. He wouldn’t talk to me or look at me that night after the show, or the next day when we brought him to the airport. When we returned to the abbey a few days later, he refused to see me the entire time we were there before the tour resumed, and I was afraid that I had lost Omega, though both Papa and Alpha reassured me that he would come around eventually. 

They were right. Like with his exhaustion, it started off small; first came intermittent texts. And then more frequent texts, and then it was phone calls. We talked about “it” without _really_ talking about “it”, and even though we managed to get back to a good place, I didn’t see him until that day in front of the chapel. I knew he was actively avoiding me, disappearing when we’d return to the abbey on breaks from the tour, making a narrow getaway that one time I managed to catch a glimpse of him as he drove away. I’d always tell him I wanted to see him, and he’d admit that he wanted to see me too; he just wasn’t ready for it. 

He removed his aviators, squinted as he looked towards the sky, and then his eyes finally returned to mine. “No, not really,” he softly replied. “I know why you did it, Kate, and if anything, I should thank you. So…thank you.” He pulled me into his arms, tightly embracing me. I slipped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. “You, uh…you kind-of saved me from myself, because I would’ve died before admitting that I wasn’t alright, that something was wrong, and although it hurt me greatly at the time, I was really more mad at myself over the situation than anything, min älskling.” I nodded into his chest, and he kissed the top of my head. “Now let’s go have a good day, alright?” 

Omega grabbed a few things from the saddlebags that flanked his bike, and then we headed towards the lake. The path was lined with trees, and when we came to a clearing, the lake was down a small hill and straight ahead. He set the contents of his arms on the ground, crouched to retrieve something from a bag, and then pulled out a blue and green flannel blanket. He unfolded it and put it on the ground before sitting down, motioning for me to do the same. He grabbed the other bag he had brought with and produced a few sandwiches, some crackers, and a couple bottles of soda. I grinned like an idiot over how cute this was, how cute _he_ was. 

The Quintessence Ghoul told me about his bike as we ate. It was a Yamaha XV950R that he got in late August, and he listed the customizations he made when he ordered it. He had me in mind when he added the passenger backrest, and also when he added the side saddlebags so we could do things like this. He made a few upgrades for himself, cosmetic and otherwise, including the addition of the windshield, and he was really happy with how it turned out. “You’ve always encouraged me to get one, so I finally did, min älskling,” he supplied with a big smile, and I smiled back. “And you look every bit as hot on it as I thought you would, Omega,” I purred at him as I leaned over and kissed the side of his mouth. He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him as he laid back. “So you had ulterior motives then, Kate?” he teased, to which I giggled. “I guess you could say that,” I replied with a shrug. 

He rolled us over so he was on top, and he removed his sunglasses, setting them off to the side. Omega studied my face for a few moments before his eyes met mine. “I’m sorry I waited so long,” he murmured. “We should’ve been together and doing shit like this years ago.” I smiled softly and shook my head. “I know you had your reasons,” I quietly replied. “So let’s just enjoy whatever time we have together.” He nodded before he lightly pressed his lips against mine, the softness of the kiss a stark contrast to the heated kisses we had shared in the parking lot. “It’s just…” he stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts. “I want to honor the terms of the Aether Ghoul Games that Aether and I agreed to, but we both know damn right that you belong with me, that _we_ belong _together_.” 

I nodded as my arms looped around his neck, and I pulled him down for a kiss. “Am. I. Talking. Too. Much?” he whispered between pecks, and I nodded and smirked in response. “Okay,” he said quietly before his mouth met mine again, and he kissed me in earnest. Several moments later, he pulled away; he straddled my thighs and sat back on his haunches. His hands moved to his jacket, quickly removing it and tossing it in the vicinity of his bags. I sat up and helped him with his shirt before we turned our attention to my jacket, shirt, and bralette, all of which were added to the growing pile of clothing. I worked his button and zipper, and he scrambled to his feet. He growled impatiently as he untied and kicked off his boots before removing his jeans and boxer briefs. Below him, my boots were already off, and I was in the process of shimmying out of my own jeans.

When I looked up at him, I could see that his cock was already passed half-mast, and I got onto my knees once my jeans and panties were off. I took him in my mouth, and he was soon fully hard. I kissed his cockhead as I looked up at him. “Please fuck me, Omega,” I begged as I pressed my lips against the tip once again. He nodded before dropping to his knees in front of me. “Are you sure you want to go into the Aether again?” he asked, and I nodded in response without hesitating. 

We got into position, both of us sitting cross-legged, face-to-face, with our fingers intertwined and our foreheads touching. “Okay, close your eyes,” he instructed. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation as my eyes closed, and moments later, I heard his voice in my mind telling me to open them again. 

_”Do you want to choose the place this time, Omega?”_

He winked at me, and we found ourselves in his bunk on the tour bus. It was like any of our nights in the rotation: he was spooning me from behind, clad in a t-shirt and pajama pants, with me in my nightie. I propped myself up on an elbow and twisted my head so I could look back at him. _“This was definitely on my list.”_

The Quintessence Ghoul had also propped himself up on an elbow, and he smiled at me knowingly. _”I knew it would be, min älskling.”_ He rested his chin on my shoulder. His hand that was below my breasts moved upwards to cup a breast through my nightie, and his other hand snuck between the bed and my propped-up body to cup my other breast. 

I could feel his cock pressing against my ass, already impossibly hard. _”Please get your cock inside of me…”_ I knew time was of the essence, so I wanted him and I wanted him _now_. One of his hands moved to his pajama pants, pulling them down enough to free his cock, and then he lifted my top leg, bending it at the knee and resting it against his thigh to give himself access. The Quintessence Ghoul wrapped his hand around his dick and guided it to my entrance. He didn’t waste any time; he immediately pushed inside of me, resulting in moans from both of us. He kept one hand under my thigh while the other hand remained on my breast as he rolled my nipple between his fingers. Omega began to thrust in earnest, and his pace only increased from there. Soon, his balls were slapping against my clit as his cock pistoned in and out of me, and I could feel my orgasm building. The Aether was up to its usual tricks with the pinprick-sensation growing more and more uncomfortable with every passing minute. 

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, sucking my flesh into his mouth and leaving marks that wouldn’t be there when we emerged from the Aether. Omega worked his way up my neck, and I turned my head to the side, where he caught my lips with his for a scalding kiss. _”I’m going to worship your pussy when we’re done here, Kate. Fuck, I want to taste you…”_

His words made my inner walls spasm. I was getting so close, and it wouldn’t take much more. The intensity of the Aether had caused a shift from discomfort to actual pain, and I reminded myself that although it was real, it wasn’t, and that despite how much it hurt, it was still worth it. _”I’m so close, Omega…I’m so close!”_ I felt his fingers on my clit, and I threw my head back in ecstasy, a mixture of bliss and concentration etched on my face as I chased my climax. 

Omega fell over the orgasmic edge before I did, burying himself deep inside of me with a groan, which provided the catalyst for my own _la petite mort_. But the Aether…ugh, the Aether. I screamed his name, the agony evident even in my internal voice, and we were instantly back on the flannel blanket on the hill. My eyes flew open as they had that morning during our first excursion into the Aether, and my heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of my chest. I could still feel the pain, and fuck, was it awful, but I knew I was okay. Meanwhile, the Quintessence Ghoul was on his knees in front of me with his hands on my shoulders, gently shaking me and saying my name as he tried to get my attention. 

I shook my head, as if that would help rid me of the unpleasant after-effects, and then I finally looked at the ghoul before me. “Kate, are you okay? Please say something…” he pled, his voice full of concern. “I’m okay, Omega,” I assured him, and despite the slight quaver to my voice, I meant it. He let out a deep sigh of relief. “Thank Lucifer,” he uttered. “I was so worried about you.” I smiled softly as I reached out and cupped his face in my hand; he leaned into the touch. “I promise I’m alright,” I reassured him, my voice steadier this time. “And I’d really like it if…” I withdrew my hand as I laid back on the blanket. “…you’d go down on me.” I flashed him a cheeky grin, and I saw his dick noticeably twitch in my peripheral vision. He was silent for a moment before he softly chuckled; he then put his hands on my knees. “I, uh…” he cleared his throat. “As you wish, min älskling.” And with that, he pushed my knees apart to give himself access. Omega got down on his stomach between my legs and went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to Omega's motorcycle: https://www.yamaha-motor.eu/gb/en/products/motorcycles/sport-heritage/xv950r/configurator/. Thank you as always to EthneDragon for being my trusty sounding board and helping me find a bike that would actually be available in Europe around the timeframe of this story!
> 
> While I'm at it, here's a link to the campsite Kate and Omega visit: http://www.hattecamping.se/welcome.htm. It's an actual place about an hour southwest of Linkoping. 
> 
> P.S. This would've been ready yesterday if it wasn't for the Cardinal and his fancy new red suit. I'm convinced that this is TF's way of getting us to stop talking about that godforsaken nightmare of a plushie! 
> 
> Can't get enough Ghost? ME NEITHER! Find me on Tumblr @ProcrastinatingGhostFan77 :)


	23. An Excerpt from "The Surprise"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Day 4's contest, Kate finally gets her surprise from Aether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little excerpt from the forthcoming chapter, "The Surprise". This portion takes place after Day 4's contests, and no results are revealed in this little teaser. You'll have to wait for that ;) Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!

Aether’s mouth latched onto my nipple as his hands groped my ass, his fingers digging into the flesh. My head lolled back as I swore under my breath, and I continued to roll my hips against him. I was only in my panties at this point, and I could feel his rigid cock under me, begging for its deliverance. “Please fuck me, Aeth,” I panted. He released my nub from between his lips and shook his head. “Not yet, love,” he murmured. It had only been a day since he had last fucked me, but it felt more like months. I needed it, and I needed it _bad_. “But Aether,” I whined, not caring how needy I sounded in that moment. “I need to feel you inside of me…”

We were on my sofa, and I was straddling his lap. I gave him a mischievous smirk before I dipped my head and gave him a short but heated kiss. I then settled back onto his thighs, giving myself some space to work the button and zipper on his pants. He watched with rapt attention as I carefully grasped his cock and freed it from its confines. My hand remained wrapped around the shaft as I positioned myself above it. “Are you going to stop me if I…?” I trailed off as I lowered myself, my fingers pushing my panties aside, and his member slowly slid in. “Fuck…” he moaned as he watched himself disappear inside of me, and by default, I had the answer to my question. 

His hands moved to my waist, and he was soon fully seated within me. I gyrated my hips for several moments as my hands skimmed my body, moving from my thighs, up my torso, and settling on my breasts. Aether groaned as he took in the sight of me tweaking my nipples, and his hands soon replaced mine. He cupped my breasts as he took a nipple in his mouth and alternated between licking and sucking it before moving on to my other nub. I clutched his head against me and pressed kisses to his forehead while I moaned his name.

I began to rise and fall on his lap, and his hands slid to my back while he continued to focus on my chest. He felt so amazing, and it wasn’t long before I had built up my pace. I bounced away on his lap, lost in my own ecstasy. 

And then there was a knock on the door. 

I ceased my movements as I shot Aether a questioning look. “Your surprise has arrived, love,” he informed me with a wink before instructing our guest to enter. The door opened, my head swiveling in its direction, and “my surprise” presented himself: it was Dew. He closed and locked the door before he made his way towards me and Aether with a smirk on his face. 

“Looks like you started the party without me…”


	24. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Omega return to the abbey for Day Four's contests, and Aether's surprise for Kate is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without any further ado, I present to you "The Surprise" in its entirety. Enjoy ;)

Our afternoon on Sommen lake was an orgasmic blur for both of us. We stayed until close to six o’clock, and by then, the sun had already been set for nearly two hours. Omega and I made our way back to his bike after we were dressed and packed up, and we soon embarked on our return trip to the abbey. An hour later, we were back in front of the garages where our trip had begun. The Quintessence Ghoul put our helmets away before he returned his bike to its designated stall. Afterwards, we walked hand-in-hand towards the dining hall to catch the tail-end of the dinner service. 

Omega walked me back to my room after we were done eating, and—even though we’d be seeing each other again in roughly an hour—we reluctantly parted company. Several good-bye kisses later, I watched until he was out of sight before I entered my quarters. It was nearly eight o’clock, and I needed to get ready for that night’s contests. I clicked on a light as I walked through my living room, and then turned on the light in my bedroom. I removed my jacket and kicked off my boots before flopping face-down on my bed. I smiled into my comforter as I thought about my day with the Quintessence Ghoul, and my heart felt like it might burst out of my chest because I loved him so much. 

I realized as I laid there that I could fall asleep if I stayed there much longer, so I begrudgingly got up and got undressed so I could take a shower. As I waited for the water to warm up, I caught his scent on me, and it brought another smile to my face to think that I smelled like I was _his_. 

After I had showered and dried my hair, I left the bathroom and threw some clothes on. I opted for the Rolling Stones t-shirt Omega had left in my room the night before the first day of the Aether Ghoul Games and a very short black and red tartan mini-skirt that left little to the imagination. I secured the shirt in a side knot because it was otherwise down to the middle of my thighs, and I was pleased to find the shirt still smelled of the Quintessence Ghoul. Underneath it all was a matching black lace bralette and thong, courtesy of Vincenzo. I did my make-up, slipped on a pair of heels, and I was ready to go. 

As I was leaving my room, I happened to catch Liz leaving hers…and she wasn’t alone.

She was with Ifrit, and he noticed me before I was able to say anything to them. “Hello gorgeous!” the Fire Ghoul regarded me as we walked towards each other, and then he took me in his toned arms. “I’m so happy to see you, Ifrit,” I murmured against his chest as Liz joined us. “Well, well, well,” she said. “Looks like somebody’s ready to get her kitty licked!” Ifrit and I laughed as I pulled away from him. “Lizzie, must you be so vulgar?” he jokingly chastised her, and she shrugged in response. “What? Kate’s used to it,” she retorted, to which I nodded. “But seriously, can you even bend over in that thing without putting your goods on display?” 

“No,” I replied with a chuckle as I shook my head. “Not even close.” We started walking in the direction of the chapel as our trio continued to banter. It was good to be in Ifrit’s company again; I hadn’t been able to talk to him properly since before we returned from the tour, and I’d long been fond of the handsome guitarist. He was an atypical Fire Ghoul whose temperament was more in line with a Water or Air Ghoul, and it seemed like only Alpha was capable of provoking any Fire Ghoul tendencies out of him. 

We eventually reached the chapel, and I exchanged hugs with both Liz and Ifrit before I headed into the adjacent robing room. Because it was so personal for a ghoul to be seen without their glamour, it was agreed upon that this portion of the contest would take place away from the eyes of the congregation; only a handful of others were in the room. In addition to Aether and Omega, it was me, Papa, and Sister Imperator, who had volunteered herself for the measuring. 

I wasn’t late, but I was the last to arrive. The two Aether Ghouls were seated on the black leather sofa; both rose to their feet as soon as I entered the room, but it was Vincenzo who greeted me first. The Dark Pope pulled me into his arms. “You look very sexy for your ghouls tonight, _cara_ ,” he murmured to me as his hands first slid down my back to my ass, and then under my skirt so he could take a cheek in each hand. He gently squeezed as his mouth latched on to my neck. I watched through half-lidded eyes as Omega approached from the side; he dipped his head, and I closed my eyes as our lips met. One of his hands also slid under my skirt, and then between my legs. His fingers first rubbed along the thin fabric of my panties before sliding the strip aside so he could run his fingers between my lower lips; I moaned into his mouth as he teased my clit. 

“I don’t believe we were planning on an impromptu threesome tonight,” Sister Imperator quipped to Aether, who softly chuckled as he sat back down on the sofa. “I think I’m just going to sit back and enjoy this show,” he replied. “Look at how hot she looks…” Aether trailed off as he palmed himself through his pants. The matriarch pursed her lips as she eyed our trio. “Yes,” she conceded. “Sister Kate is a very comely young woman.” 

Our kiss deepened as the Quintessence Ghoul’s fingers slowly slid inside of me, and I whimpered as his digits focused on my g-spot. And if that wasn’t enough to send me over the edge, Papa moving one hand from my ass to my clit certainly was. My knees buckled as my walls spasmed around his fingers, and I would’ve collapsed if not for Omega and Vincenzo. 

As it turned out, that was more than sufficient to make Omega and Aether plenty hard for their cock measurement, but both still opted for a bit of assistance from me, just because. Sister Imperator slipped a tape measure she had borrowed from one of the abbey’s seamstresses from her jacket pocket, and she watched as I alternated between sucking and stroking the Quintessence Ghoul’s member. After she had taken the measurement, I continued my ministrations until I had finished him off. Aether received the same treatment. 

Both ghouls then dropped their glamour so Sister Imperator could measure their tails, and after all was said and done, the younger Aether ghoul had edged out his elder by only a half centimeter. I could see the visible look of concern on Omega’s face now that he was down 5 to 2. 

As Sister Imperator, Aether, and Vincenzo filtered out of the room and into the chapel, I held Omega back for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as I brought a finger to his lips. “I know what you’re thinking, Omega,” I told him calmly but firmly as this was something he needed to hear. “But you need to stop, because you still have a chance. You just need to believe in yourself the way I believe in you.” He sighed deeply before he rested his forehead against mine. The Quintessence Ghoul licked his lips as we gazed at each other. “Thank you,” he whispered to me as his hands moved to the sides of my face. I closed my eyes as he softly kissed my forehead, my nose, one cheek, the other cheek, and then my lips. “I love you, min älskling.” 

“I love you too, Omega,” I whispered back before he pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and only moments later, the door opened. Alpha poked his head in. “Come the fuck on, you two,” he muttered to us. “Everybody is waiting.” 

The Quintessence Ghoul responded by extending his middle finger towards the Fire Ghoul. “Fuck off, Alpha,” he replied with a soft chuckle as Alpha rolled his eyes and left the room as quickly as he had entered. 

Omega returned his attention to me. “Shall we?” he asked with a smirk, and I nodded in response. He kissed me once more, and then we walked toward the door. By the time we had entered the chapel, his glamour was back in place. 

After a brief introduction and contest update from Vincenzo, he explained to the audience how this portion of the contest would be decided. Part of it was dependent on how many orgasms each could give me in the allotted time, which, in this case, was a half hour, by using any combination of their lips, tongue, or fingers. The second part was based on a panel of judges. For tonight’s contest, Air, Mountain, and two of the Air Ghoulettes from the Ghost Project’s pipeline of prospective band ghouls were tapped to serve in that capacity. And lastly, those in attendance would play a part too by cheering when prompted for the Aether Ghoul they felt should win the cunnilingus contest. 

And with that, it was time for us to begin. Omega deferred to Aether since he had gone first in the previous contest. The Quintessence Ghoul took a seat in the first row next to Vincenzo while Aether and I approached the black marble altar. It had already been cleared of the candles that usually decorated the surface in preparation for this contest, and Aether helped me onto its top. After a couple of brief kisses, I laid back, propping myself up on my elbows so I could watch him. He removed my heels and pulled me closer to him so my ass was at the edge of the altar. Aether put my legs over his shoulders and glanced up at me as he pushed my panties aside. He paused a moment before closing his eyes and swiping his tongue between my labia. Over the course of the next half hour, he managed to extricate eight orgasms from me. The audience roared in appreciation of his efforts as he and Omega exchanged places. 

The Quintessence Ghoul made his way to the altar, and I watched as he drew closer and closer. He smirked as he went in for a kiss, and one of his hands moved down my body and between my legs. His fingers dipped inside of my opening briefly before he removed them and licked them clean. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation for what he would do next, and I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter with every passing second. He instructed me to sit up, and he followed that by joining me on the altar. Omega slipped his shirt off and tossed it to the floor before he laid on his back. He helped me get into his desired position so I was sitting on his face; from there, he wasted no time in extracting at least a dozen orgasms from me during his half hour. 

Afterwards, he helped me off the altar and held on to me since my legs were noticeably wobbly. The audience showed its appreciation, and I saw the look of envy on the faces of several of my fellow Sisters of Sin; who wouldn’t want a ghoul who could make your body react in that manner? 

The judges didn’t require much time for their deliberation; they were clearly impressed by the work of both ghouls, but especially by Omega’s ability to bring me to climax at least one every two and a half minutes on average. And when it came time for the audience to weigh in, they too agreed that the Quintessence Ghoul was the clear victor. 

At the end of Day Four, Omega was behind 5 to 3, but still well within striking distance.

I had promised to spend the night with Aether, so for the second time that day, the Quintessence Ghoul and I reluctantly parted company. Aether slipped his arm around my waist as we made our way to my quarters. “You ready for your surprise, love?” he asked with a mischievous smile. “I’m curious to find out what it is, Aeth,” I admitted with a giggle. 

Once we made it back to my room, he sent a quick text before joining me on the sofa. I stood up long enough to remove my skirt and Omega’s shirt, and then I straddled his lap. “What are you doing, love?” he murmured to me with a small smile. “Nothing,” I replied with a smirk as I started to roll my hips against him. “This doesn’t feel like nothing,” he pointed out with a raised eyebrow. “Not that I’m complaining, of course…” He watched me intently as I continued my ministrations, and his hands moved to my ass. I could feel his member growing harder and harder with every passing minute, and my own arousal responded accordingly. 

I removed my bralette, and Aether’s mouth latched onto my nipple as his hands groped my ass, his fingers digging into the flesh. My head lolled back as I swore under my breath, and I continued to roll my hips against him. I was only in my panties at this point, and I could feel his rigid cock under me, begging for its deliverance. “Please fuck me, Aeth,” I panted. He released my nub from between his lips and shook his head. “Not yet, love,” he murmured. It had only been a day since he had last fucked me, but it felt more like months. I needed it, and I needed it _bad_. “But Aether,” I whined, not caring how needy I sounded in that moment. “I need to feel you inside of me…”

I gave him a mischievous smirk before I dipped my head and gave him a short but heated kiss. I then settled back onto his thighs, giving myself some space to work the button and zipper on his pants. He watched with rapt attention as I carefully grasped his cock and freed it from its confines. My hand remained wrapped around the shaft as I positioned myself above it. “Are you going to stop me if I…?” I trailed off as I lowered myself, my fingers pushing my panties aside, and his member slowly slid in. “Fuck…” he moaned as he watched himself disappear inside of me, and by default, I had the answer to my question. 

His hands moved to my waist, and he was soon fully seated within me. I gyrated my hips for several moments as my hands skimmed my body, moving from my thighs, up my torso, and settling on my breasts. Aether groaned as he took in the sight of me tweaking my nipples, and his hands soon replaced mine. He cupped my breasts as he took a nipple in his mouth and alternated between licking and sucking it before moving on to my other nub. I clutched his head against me and pressed kisses to his forehead while I moaned his name. 

I began to rise and fall on his lap, and his hands slid to my back while he continued to focus on my chest. He felt so amazing, and it wasn’t long before I had built up my pace. I bounced away on his lap, lost in my own ecstasy. 

And then there was a knock on the door. 

I ceased my movements as I shot Aether a questioning look. “Your surprise has arrived, love,” he informed me with a wink before instructing our guest to enter. The door opened, my head swiveling in its direction, and “my surprise” presented himself: it was Dew. He closed and locked the door before he made his way towards me and Aether with a smirk on his face. 

“Looks like you started the party without me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: an Aether/Kate/Dew threesome!


	25. Playing With Fire - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate plays with fire during her threesome with Aether and Dew.

He left a trail of clothes as he crossed the room, and the fiery Water Ghoul was naked by the time he stood before us. Aether caught me off-guard by picking me up and spinning me around on his lap so I faced Dew, and then his cock was back inside of me. I watched as Dew pulled the coffee table away from the sofa to create more space for himself before he stepped over it and sunk to his knees in front of me. 

Aether restrained my arms as he pulled me back against him, and Dew adjusted my legs so they were bent at the knees with my feet on Aether’s thighs. He then sat back on his haunches and watched as the rhythm guitarist’s member slid in and out of me. “See something you like, Dew?” I asked as I bit my bottom lip, and he nodded in response. “You’re fucking right I do,” he growled with a smirk as his right hand wrapped around his own cock; it moved up and down his length as he continued to play the up-close voyeur. 

Dew’s steely blue eyes were fixed on where my body joined Aether’s. It seemed like an eternity until he finally scooted closer and leaned forward. He kissed along the insides of my thighs, first one side, followed by the other, and then—as we made eye contact again—his tongue flicked out and swirled around my clit. “Oh, fuck…” I moaned as he lingered for several seconds, and his corners of his eyes crinkled in a smile of their own as he watched the look of pure ecstasy wash over my face. 

The rhythm guitarist’s cock slipped out of me, and Dew’s mouth moved from my clit to Aether’s member. He wrapped his lips around the tip and began bobbing his head up and down. The Water Ghoul continued his ministrations for at least a minute before he directed Aether’s length back inside of me again. “Fuck, you taste so good, Kate,” Dew murmured to me. 

He rose to his feet and stepped onto the sofa, putting one foot on each side of me and Aether. The bassist lowered himself a bit, and my lips parted as I watched him guide his cock into my mouth. Our eyes locked as his member slid in and out. Meanwhile, Aether continued to fuck me, my arms still restrained. 

Dew pulled back, and his dick fell from my mouth. He took my chin between his thumb and pointer finger and kissed me roughly. Afterwards, the Water Ghoul ran his thumb along my bottom lip. “You want more of this cock, Kate?” he said in a near growl as his other hand wrapped around his member. “You want me to fuck you?” The bassist already knew the answer; he just wanted to hear me say it. And of course, I was more than happy to play along. “Will you please fuck me, Dew?” I purred at him before he kissed me once again, his lips crashing against mine. 

He then stepped backwards and off the sofa. “My turn, big guy,” Dew informed Aether, who looked at the smaller ghoul over my shoulder. “Just a minute, Dewy,” the rhythm guitarist replied through gritted teeth. The Water Ghoul rolled his eyes before he put his hands on his hips and started tapping his foot impatiently. Aether released my arms and again adjusted how I was positioned on him so I was nearly on my back over his lap; his right arm slipped behind my shoulders and lower back while his other hand tugged my panties down my thighs and legs. He balled up the fabric and tossed it to Dew once they had been removed. His hand then moved between my thighs, and two of his fingers plunged inside of me. Aether rubbed my clit with the pad of his thumb, and between that and the feeling of his fingers against my g-spot, I could feel an orgasm rapidly building. Dew stood before us, my thong wrapped around his cock as he stroked himself, watching us as we watched him. 

Dewdrop wasn’t attractive in the same manner as Aether, Omega, and many of the other current and former band ghouls, yet he was still attractive in his own way. At first glance, he was a long-haired, mustachioed, and tattooed fellow that was thin and not very tall. But he was worth so much more than that first glance, because the bassist was unconventionally hot with his steely blue eyes, sexy thin-lipped smirk, well-defined jawline, and sinewy body that was largely comprised of disproportionately long arms and legs. His sexual appetite was voracious and insatiable, and he was considerably more kinky than most of his kin. It wasn’t difficult for Dew to find a lover, but it was difficult, however, for him to find one that shared his proclivities, and it had been awhile since he had found himself in a relationship. He seemed to be okay with it though, and was content with his steady stream of lovers, and also with joining me and Aether when invited…or when he invited himself. All in all, this was a fairly regular occurrence, but it hadn’t happened since the tour had ended. And that didn’t make it any less of the wonderful surprise that it was. 

The Aether Ghoul leaned over me and took a nipple between his teeth, teasing it with his tongue. That was all it took to push me over the edge, and I bucked my hips against his hand as I rode out my crest. Before my walls had even stopped spasming and only a nanosecond after Aether had removed his fingers, Dew was between my legs, pushing his cock inside of me. This wasn’t how he wanted to fuck me; he preferred to take me from behind so he and Aether could spit roast me. The bassist loved watching me give head—especially to Aether—almost as much as he enjoyed receiving it from me himself. It was impatience that led him to claim me in this position, his Fire Ghoul tendencies getting the best of him. 

Aether rubbed my clit while Dew repeatedly thrust into me. Anybody expecting his cock to be proportionate to his body would be shocked to find that he was every bit as gifted below the belt as ghouls that had several centimeters and kilograms on the Water Ghoul. He smirked down at me, pleased by the sounds I was making, and his long and thin fingers dug into my calves as he held my legs in the air. 

I closed my eyes as I felt another climax building, and in my mind’s eye I could see Papa fucking me while I was on Omega’s lap. We’d had that impromptu threesome the other night, modified as it was so that there was no fucking. But what would it be like to have a no-limits ménage à trois with my ghoul and my Papa? What would it be like for Omega and Vincenzo to take me at the same time? I envisioned the Quintessence Ghoul on his back, and I’m straddling his lap as his cock slides in and out of my cunt. Papa is behind me between Omega’s legs; his cock is buried in my ass, and the two men I love the most are filling me completely.

It was dangerous for me to entertain such a thought given the fact that I had moaned Omega’s name while Aether went down on me in the shower a couple of mornings ago, yet I struggled to evict it from my stream of consciousness as I once again played with fire.


	26. Playing With Fire - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threesome between Aether, Kate, and Dew reaches its conclusion, and Kate and Aether have a heart-to-heart conversation afterwards.

I’d be lying if I told you that this was my last threesome. My sex drive was more off the charts than usual during my first pregnancy, and it’s been much of the same during my second. I’ve taken so much out of my ghoul sexually that he’s brought in “reinforcements”, as he’s chosen to call them. I think he was worried that his dick was going to fall off otherwise.

We aren’t planning to find out what sex our second baby is, instead letting it be a surprise. My ghoul is hoping for another boy; it’s not that he doesn’t want a daughter, he’s just terrified of the implications as Aether ghoulettes are far more powerful than Aether ghouls. The only Aether ghoulette to have ever been summoned nearly brought on the apocalypse while she was topside. While you certainly won’t find that anecdote in any normal history book, you’d better believe it’s in the church’s recorded history. But that’s all a story for a different day. 

I didn’t know that this wouldn’t be my last threesome because this tale was still unfolding at the time, and for that very reason, I decided to enjoy it like it was my last. Never mind the fact that my mind had taken me to dangerous places with Omega and Vincenzo. Thankfully, I was able to rein my thoughts in before disaster struck because I didn’t want a repeat of the other morning when I moaned the Quintessence Ghoul’s name while Aether went down on me in the shower. 

My body was a live wire as my end grew nigh. “You gonna come for me, Kate?” Dew growled at me through clenched teeth. His lithe body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and wisps of hair had somehow managed to work themselves free from the binder that held his long hair back in a ponytail. I nodded furiously as I concentrated on my impending _la petite mort_. “I’m so close, Dewy,” I moaned. “I’m so, so clo-“

An orgasm tore through my body before I could finish my sentence. My eyelids slammed shut, and I soon felt my mouth being covered by Aether’s as he swallowed my wanton moans. The bassist continued to fuck me as my cunt squeezed his cock, and it wasn’t long before he too was pushed over the edge. He threw his head back and groaned as he exploded inside of me, the first of many loads I would take tonight between him and Aether. 

If you haven’t already noticed, unprotected sex at the abbey is the norm. Ghouls are immune to sexually-transmitted diseases, and outbreaks amongst the Siblings of Sin are exceedingly rare, occurring only when one takes a lover from outside the church that isn’t entirely honest about their sexual health. On those occasions, infected parties are treated swiftly by medicinal blends made by Earth Ghouls, and it seems like there are few maladies they are unable to cure. In addition, Earth Ghouls are also responsible for the birth control used by sexually-active Sisters of Sin and ghoulettes alike because demon seed is far too potent for conventional birth control methods. It’s fail-proof and easily reversible once a committed relationship is established as pregnancies are not otherwise allowed. 

Our trio made its way to my room once Dew and I had come down from our orgasmic highs, and I found myself sandwiched between the two ghouls. Aether was in front of me, and our lips were locked in a furiously passionate kiss while the bassist was grinding himself against my ass as he nipped at my shoulders and the back of my neck; he was hard again despite the fact that he had cum not even five minutes before. 

Dew grabbed his cock by its base and ran it through my natal cleft from my sacrum down, down, between my legs where the tip made contact with my perineum. With his free hand, he gripped one of my thighs and lifted it to give himself access, easily slipping inside of me again. Once our kiss had reached its conclusion, Aether backed away slightly, and the fiery Water Ghoul slowly bent me at the waist until my mouth was level with the rhythm guitarist’s member. I was balanced somewhat precariously on one leg as Dew’s left hand dug into the underside of thigh while his right hand dug into my hip; I knew, however, that the bassist wouldn’t let me fall. 

I looked up at Aether while I swirled my tongue around his cockhead, tasting not only myself, but also his precum. My mind dared to compare how our flavors intermingled to that of me and Omega, and while the former was delicious, it lacked a certain _je n'ais ce quoi_ that the latter had in spades. 

Aether wrapped his hand around his girth and guided the tip between my parted lips. His brown eyes darkened as inch by inch of his cock disappeared into my mouth, and I soon felt him at the back of my throat. “She looks so hot with your cock in her mouth, Aeth,” Dew growled at him, and as I started to bob my head, Aether reached out for the smaller ghoul. His hand settled on the back of the bassist’s head and pulled him forward where he met him in the middle for a scorching kiss. I almost gagged on the rhythm guitarist’s cock, and I’m pretty sure Dew being lurched towards Aether had caused his dick to end up in my uterus. I couldn’t help the muffled sound of discomfort that escaped my occupied lips, and the two ghouls separated long enough to apologize and make sure I was okay before they again kissed above me, being careful this time to not accidentally skewer me any more than they already were. 

Both ghouls pulled out after several minutes, and we relocated to the bed. Dew grabbed the bottle of lube that he knew was in the drawer of my nightstand, and he tossed it to Aether, who snatched it out of the air one-handed. He raised an eyebrow at the smaller ghoul. “I want you to fuck me, big guy,” the bassist explained with a smirk. “While I’m fucking your girl.” The rhythm guitarist hummed in approval. 

Dew directed me to lay in the middle of the bed with my legs spread, and he settled in between my thighs. The bassist was on his knees with his ass perked in the air so Aether could prepare him to take his thick cock. The Water Ghoul ran his tongue between my lower lips, coating it with his own seed; this was neither the first nor last time that Dew had eaten his own creampie. As he tortured my cunt in the most sinfully delightful manner, Aether was busy stroking the smaller ghoul’s cock with his left hand while he fingered said ghoul’s asshole with his right. His digits were coated in lube, and he started with one finger but quickly added a second. 

The bassist moaned into my pussy as the pads of Aether’s fingers repeated moved over his prostate, and several moments later, he swatted the bigger ghoul’s hand away from his cock. “You’re going to make me cum, Aeth,” he growled over his shoulder as the rhythm guitarist chuckled in response. His face returned to the apex between my thighs, and his tongue plunged into my entrance. I realized in an instant that he had dropped enough of his glamour to utilize his ghoulish tongue, and he immediately focused on my g-spot. I threw an arm over my eyes as I cursed to myself, the coil tightening in my lower abdomen at an incredibly fast rate. Dew reached up my body with one hand to grope my breasts, while the thumb on his free hand took up residence on my clit. He mercilessly rubbed it in a circular motion as he watched me come undone before his eyes. 

I cried out as the coil snapped, and he continued his ministrations as I rode out my orgasm on his face. Once my spasming walls had calmed, he withdrew his tongue and wiped my juiced off his lower face with the back of his hand. I looked down at him, and I swore I could see flames dancing in the pupils of his steely blue eyes; it was then that he ceased to be a Water Ghoul to me. I felt like I was truly playing with fire in the form of the compact, temperamental, and passionate dual-element ghoul between my legs. 

Within the next few months, Ifrit would leave the Ghost Project for personal reasons, and Dew would take his place as lead guitarist; it was truly a role that he was made for.

Once the Fire Ghoul’s hole was primed, Aether slicked up his cock with more lube as the bassist and I got into position. He wanted me on my right side with my left leg raised, and he took his place on his side behind me. Dew guided his cock inside of me, and the rhythm guitarist sat back on his haunches and stroked his cock as he watched Dew slide in and out of my cunt. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he settled in behind the smaller ghoul, who lifted his left leg to expose himself to Aether. 

Aether lined his member up with Dew’s lubed asshole and slowly pushed his thick cock inside of the bassist. Both ghouls moaned; Aether’s mouth found the crook of Dew’s neck, and his teeth sunk in. We quickly found a rhythm that worked for us as I was fucked by Dew while he was fucked by Aether. 

Our ménage à trois continued late into the night with orgasms a’plenty for each of us, and the smell of sex filled the room. We filed into the shower to wash up before we crashed, quickly tearing the soiled comforter off the bed to utilize the clean sheets underneath. Dew was asleep before he even hit the pillow, and Aether rested his head on my chest as we spoke in hushed tones to each other as not to wake the softly snoring ghoul next to us. 

We were both physically drained, but I could tell that something was on his mind; it seemed like he was saying anything but what he wanted to, and it was only when I asked him point blank that he managed to tell me what it was. Aether sighed heavily as he adjusted his positioning so he was propped up on an elbow on his side next to me. “Listen, love,” he quietly began. “I know we don’t have what you and Omega have, but the way I figure things, it took years for you to get where you are with him, yeah?” 

I nodded in response, not quite sure where this conversation was going. “My hope is that we get there in time, Kate, and that you’ll give this a chance if or _when_ I win,” he softly explained. “But I want you to know that I do love you in my own way just as I’m sure that— in some part of your heart that isn’t occupied by Omega—you love me in back.”

I immediately felt the weight of all the guilt I’d harbored the past few weeks as I’d yearned for Omega during my time with Aether, and my eyes welled up with tears. I buried my face in the soft curls of hair on his chest and quietly cried as he smoothed my hair. After several minutes, I finally lifted my head to look up at him. “I’m sorry, Aeth,” I whispered with a sniffle. He smiled softly before pressing his lips against my forehead. “Don’t be, love,” he murmured to me. “If anything, I feel like I should be the one to apologize because I didn’t know what I know now, and this whole thing came out of jealousy over something I didn’t understand. I thought he was impinging on what we had together, when to him, I was doing the exact same thing.” 

My mind wandered back to their unofficial dick measuring contest that fateful day as we crossed the church grounds from one side of the abbey to the other, and everything suddenly made sense. “And in case you ever wondered, we love the same thing about you, love,” he quietly confided, to which I raised a questioning eyebrow. Aether looked at me for several moments before his lips curled into a smile. “Everything.” 

I felt his finger under my chin lifting it upwards, and he craned his neck down until our lips softly met. It was sweet and gentle, but eventually deepened as it progressed. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me, and I could feel his cock growing stiff against my thigh. His mouth moved down my throat to the crook of my neck, and then along my collarbone. He was slow and deliberate with his ministrations, and I could feel the space between my legs getting wet all over again. 

My thighs parted, and I was the one to guide his member inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him as he rolled his hips against me. He pressed his forehead against mine, and we gazed at each other as small moans escaped our lips. “Promise me you’ll give me a chance, love,” he pled as his thrusts deepened, and I nodded before I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, our lips finding each other as we ardently kissed in earnest. 

We both managed to reach our crests in the space of about fifteen minutes, and Aether pulled me against him after he rolled off me and onto his back. He kissed my forehead and fell asleep a short time later, leaving me alone with my mind. The guilt returned when Omega was my final thought before I drifted off for the night in the arms of another ghoul.


	27. Enjoy the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an amazing night with Aether and Dew, Kate finds herself back in Omega's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter was inspired by the last paragraph, which invoked the chorus from Depeche Mode's song "Enjoy the Silence". For your viewing and listening pleasure, here's a link to the official video on YouTube: https://youtu.be/diT3FvDHMyo

I didn’t sleep very well that night, and I was up far earlier than I wanted to be. Aether and Dew were still sleeping peacefully, and I had no intention of waking them up. It was Day Five, with the Latin translation and weightlifting contests on tap for later that morning and afternoon, respectively. I quietly slipped out of my bedroom after I’d been able to make it off the bed without waking either ghoul, and I padded across my living room to the small mound of clothes I had stripped out of before Dew had joined us. I grabbed Omega’s Rolling Stones shirt and put it on, removing the side knot I had previously tied, before I slid my panties on. I cringed for a moment at the thought of wearing the same thong I had worn last night, but I ultimately shrugged it off since I really hadn’t worn it for long; I’d completely forgotten that Dew had utilized it while stroking himself as he watched me and Aether, and that it likely had dried pre-cum on it. 

I slipped my heels on, unlocked and opened the door, and left my room. I quietly closed the door behind me and headed down the corridor with no destination in mind. I’d been walking for maybe five minutes when I saw a familiar face farther down the otherwise empty hallway, coming in my direction. His name quietly fell from my lips as I picked up my pace while his also increased. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck; his hands clasped behind my back, and our lips collided. We kissed frenetically for several minutes before he turned us in the direction from whence he had come and started what I correctly assumed to be the trip back to his room. The kissing would only pause long enough for us to come up for air before we’d start anew, with each just as frenzied as the last.

It had been seven—maybe eight—hours since we had last seen each other, and as much as I had enjoyed my night with Aether and Dew, I had missed Omega. 

We finally made it to his quarters, and very soon after, I found myself under him on his bed. His mouth had moved from mine to the crook of my neck, and I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, but it would definitely leave a mark. He slowly rolled his hips against me as he repeated on the other side like he was marking me as his. 

“I can smell him on you, min älskling,” he growled at me. I nodded. “I’m sure you can,” I quietly replied. “Let me take a quick shower.” Instead of moving so I could go wash up, he stayed on top of me. “No,” he again growled. His lips found mine again, and our kisses were equally as feverish as they had been while we were in the corridor. The Quintessence Ghoul worked a hand between us, and I couldn’t tell what he was doing until I felt him running the tip of his cock along the thin strip of fabric that covered my pussy. “One more day, Kate,” he murmured to me. “Tomorrow, I’m giving _all_ of this to you.” 

He pushed the fabric aside and teased my clit with his cockhead, leaving behind some pre-cum that had seeped from his slit. I moaned his name as he repeatedly dragged his tip between my lower lips from my entrance to my now-swollen nub. “Oh, sweet Lucifer in hell,” he uttered, his voice quavering with desire. “I want to fuck you so bad, min älskling!” His control was faltering again as it had the night we had spent with Vincenzo, and I felt the need to distract him before it shattered completely. 

I placed my hands on the sides of his face and pulled him into another kiss, and Omega breathlessly told me he loved me between kisses. After several minutes, we rid ourselves of the clothes that still separated us. He changed his positioning so that he was straddling my torso, and he reached towards his nightstand to grab the lube from the drawer. The Quintessence Ghoul drizzled some between my breasts and took his time spreading it around with his cock. I pressed them together, squeezing his cock, and he started to thrust as he fucked my tits. I raised my head off the pillow and opened my mouth so I could take his tip in my mouth. He paused for several moments to just let me swirl my tongue around his cockhead, and I tasted a combination of his pre-cum and the lube. The latter wasn’t unpleasant, and I happily continued my ministrations until he resumed the motion of his hips. 

His head lolled back as his pace picked up, and it wasn’t long until he came all over my chin, neck, and upper chest. Before he had even come down from his high, his mouth was on me, cleaning up the splattered mess he had left. Omega reached around his bed and located what ended up being the shirt he’d been wearing, and then used it to wipe the lube off my chest before tossing it to the floor. He continued down my body until he was between my legs. “Omega, he—“

“I don’t care, min älskling,” he interjected as his eyes flashed up to meet mine, and I watched as he dropped his glamour, his ghoulish features now visible. I started to sit up so I could reach for him, but he instead scrabbled back up my body and was again on top of me. Our kisses were filled urgency, his seductive tongue sliding and twisting with mine. He again worked a hand between us; this time, the Quintessence Ghoul slid two of his thick fingers inside of me, and I quickly found that he had thoughtfully utilized his glamour on them for the occasion as not to tear up my insides with his claws. The pads of his digits worked my g-spot while his thumb focused on my clit, and I quickly came undone under his expert touch. 

Omega slowly moved his way back down my body again, stopping at my breasts to lavish them with attention for a few minutes before he continued down my torso. He again found himself on his stomach between my parted thighs, and we gazed at each other as his sinful tongue made its way between my labia; I involuntarily bucked my hips when it grazed over my still over-stimulated clit, and he softly chuckled in response. 

His arms wrapped around the backs of my thighs, and his hands slid upwards until they found my breasts. He groped my flesh as his tongue slipped inside of me, swirling around my walls, undoubtedly tasting not only me, but Aether as well. We maintained our eye contact through half-lidded eyes; the faint purple-ish glow emanating from behind his irises was absolutely mesmerizing, and I couldn’t help but think that the Aether was the most beautiful of the elements. Of course, I’d never seen a Fire, Air, Water, or Earth ghoul in this manner, so I had no real way of knowing except for total and complete bias. 

We spent the next couple of hours together in his bed, alternating between quick snoozes, quiet conversations, and just making one another feel good. It was about an hour and a half until the day’s first contest; Omega and I made our way to his shower so we could start getting ready. We took turns washing each other, and he insisted on going first. Afterwards, he handed the washcloth to me, and I started with his back while his tail playfully coiled around one of my thighs. Beginning with the back of his neck, I worked my way down to his broad shoulders and upper back, and then down his strong back. His tail released itself from my leg as I ran the washcloth along its length from the base to the spaded end. 

I sunk to my knees behind him, and I coaxed his tail upwards where it swayed above me. “What are you doing, min älskling?” the Quintessence Ghoul asked as he twisted enough to look down at me. I bit my bottom lip and smiled as I gestured for him to turn around again but didn’t otherwise respond. “Okay,” he said with a resigned sigh; he didn’t have to wait too long to find out. I worked my way up from his feet and eventually reached his perfectly shaped ass, cleaning one cheek and then the other before running the washcloth through the cleft that ran between. The spray from the showerhead rinsed the suds before I pressed my lips against one side of his derrière. “Are you kissing my ass, Kate?” Omega asked with a soft chuckle, and I hummed in approval. “I am,” I purred at him in confirmation as my mouth moved to the other side. This time, however, instead of kissing his cheek, I ran my tongue over it and followed with a love bite. 

“Kate, what the fuck are you doing?” he queried with another soft chuckle, and I responded by sinking my teeth into his other cheek before giving him an actual answer; he emitted a soft moan above me. “I’m just…” I lathed my tongue over the area I had just bitten. “…giving your…” I dropped the washcloth to the floor of the shower and used both hands to gently spread his cheeks apart, taking a moment to run my tongue between them. “…exquisite ass…” I again ran my tongue between his cheeks, this time swirling my tongue over his anus; another moan escaped his lips. “…the attention…” Another swirl over his hole, followed by a louder moan from Omega. “…that it deserves.” 

“Ohhhhh,” he weakly replied with a gulp. “Well, fuck me…” 

The Quintessence Ghoul leaned forward slightly so he could rest his hands against the wall, hanging his head as he enjoyed my efforts to worship his ass. I eased my tongue inside of him and slowly fucked him with it. After several minutes, he had a request. “Fingers,” he gasped. “Please use your fingers, Kate…” 

I coated my index and middle fingers with as much saliva as I could, and did as he had asked. I carefully inserted one finger, then added a second soon after. Omega moaned and swore under his breath, completely blissed out. My free hand moved to his cock, and he rapidly came undone within the next minute. He rode out his climax, and I released him from my grasp once he was too sensitive, also removing my fingers from his ass at the same time. He turned around and helped me to my feet, quickly covering my mouth with his before he set about extracting two orgasms from me in quick succession with his fingers. 

We eventually made it out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. The Quintessence Ghoul, whose glamour was once again in place, gave me a clean t-shirt to wear until we were able to make it to my room so I could get ready; I took his Rolling Stones shirt—and my panties—with me when we left his quarters. Omega groped my ass as we walked through the corridor to the wing my room was located in; the halls were no longer empty as they had been earlier and were now teeming with ghouls and Siblings of Sin alike, and I’m sure that more than a few caught glimpses of my ass thanks to my ghoul. 

My room was unlocked and empty when we arrived, but Aether had left me a note before he left, telling me he loved me and that he’d see me at the Latin translation contest. Omega followed me into my bedroom, and made himself comfortable on my bed as he watched me get dressed for the day in my habit, thigh high fishnet stockings, and stiletto boots. I put my hair back and added my veil, almost as an afterthought, and we still had almost a half hour to kill until contest time. Neither of us had eaten breakfast yet, but we weren’t hungry and figured we’d either grab something after the first contest, or wait until lunchtime. 

I joined the Quintessence Ghoul on my bed, and he wrapped an arm around me as I curled up against him and laid my head on his chest. There was no need to say anything; today was a very big day for both of us and—depending on how he fared in the contests—it could ultimately determine the fate of our future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, we're getting close to the end of this story. I don't have an exact count of how many chapters remain, but I'm going to guess that it's 4, maybe 5. I'd like to take a moment to thank you all first and foremost for reading AvO, and also for the kudos and comments, both here and on Facebook. The response to this story has been beyond anything I ever could've imagined, and there's no way to properly express my gratitude. 
> 
> Much love to you all!
> 
> -GhostFan77


	28. Andato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five of the Aether Ghoul Games proves to be a rollercoaster ride for Kate and Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cliffhanger ahead!

Do you want the good news or the bad news first?

According to a study that was published by National Geographic in 2013, more than 75 percent of those on the receiving end wanted the bad news first, while the news givers favored the delivery of the good news first, somewhere in the vicinity of 65 and 70 percent of the time.

I’m going to give you the bad news first because I wish somebody had been able to do the same for me: Omega does not win the Aether Ghoul Games. Despite his best efforts, he will not emerge victorious.

Now, as for the good news, I’m going to make you wait for that because it’s funny how things work out sometimes.

Omega and I made our way to the library for the Latin translation contest, and neither of us knew what a rollercoaster ride our day was going to be. We walked hand-in-hand through the corridors, painfully aware that he would need to sweep the day’s contests in order to force the finale.  

As we neared our destination, the Quintessence Ghoul squeezed my hand. I looked up at him to find him already looking down at me. “I love you, Kate,” he murmured with a solemn look on his handsome face, and my eyes suddenly welled up with tears as I nodded. I meant to tell him that I loved him too, but I found myself choking back a sob instead. Omega stopped and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against the top of my head. I cried quietly for a few minutes while he rubbed my back and gently swayed us back and forth, and I almost lost it again when the thought crossed my mind of how soothing that would be to one of our children if we were so lucky to have that opportunity together.

I tilted my head back to look up at Omega once I was done crying; he smiled softly as placed his hands on the sides of my face and proceeded to wipe my tears away with his thumbs. He then dipped his head and kissed me on the lips. What started off as light quickly deepened, and I could feel his cock hardening against me. I glanced around us after the kiss ended, and I spotted an empty conference room across from the library. I grabbed his hand and led him inside. He closed the door behind us, and I immediately found myself pushed up against its back. Our lips crashed together, and I could again feel his now fully erect member as he pressed his body against mine.

“We don’t have much time, Kate,” he managed to say when we came up for air, giving his watch a quick glance. “Five minutes.” I bit my bottom lip as I worked a hand between us and stroked him through his jeans. “Plenty of time,” I purred at him as I dropped to my knees. I made quick work of his button and zipper before pulling his pants and boxer briefs down around his thighs. I wrapped my hand around his cock and licked its underside as we gazed at each other. He’d braced himself with his palms flat against the door as he watched me from above. The Quintessence Ghoul swore under his breath when I wrapped my lips around the tip and began to eagerly bob my head as I took in more and more of his length.

I slipped a hand into my panties and fingered myself as I sucked him off, and I managed to bring both of us to orgasm in less than five minutes. Omega helped me to my feet afterwards, and he brought my hand to his mouth so he could lick my fingers clean one by one. He then tucked himself back into his boxer briefs and made himself decent again; afterwards, he pulled me into his arms and rested his forehead against mine. “I love you so fucking much,” he murmured to me. “I know you do,” I quietly replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck. “And I love you too, Omega.” I ran my fingers over the short hairs at the base of his skull as I pressed my lips against his.

We reluctantly parted moments later, knowing we had somewhere we needed to be but vowing to pick up where we left off afterwards. He opened the door, and we left the conference room; moments later, we joined Aether, Papa, Cardinal Copia, Sister Imperator, and several others in the library. The crowd that had gathered was larger than the one from Day One’s IQ test, and I again couldn’t help but wonder what they were expecting because Latin translation wasn’t exactly a spectator sport.

The Cardinal had organized things in a similar manner as he had for the first day of the Aether Ghoul Games; two laptops were set up across from each other with Copia at the end of the table. He was dressed in his red cassock and biretta today, and he welcomed me with a warm smile when he saw me and Omega emerge through the mass of Siblings and ghouls that had assembled. Inspired by the ease of the online IQ test he had opted to previously use, he found a way to create his own online Latin translation test especially for the competition. He also saw potential for it to be used in future Latin classes.

Aether was already standing next to Vincenzo, and Omega and I took our place on the opposite side after we had taken a moment to greet the Cardinal, Papa, Aether, and Imperator. Our Dark Pope motioned for Copia to join us, and he opted to stand to my right so I was between him and the Quintessence Ghoul. “Thank you for doing this, Cardinal,” I whispered as I leaned in his direction, and he nodded with a small smile. “You are most welcome,” he rasped in response.

Papa motioned for those in attendance to quiet down so we could begin. “ _Grazie_ ,” he began once all conversations had ceased. “We are gathered here today for Day Five of the Aether Ghoul Games. Two ghouls. Three more contests. One winner, and one _bella_ Sister of Sin. May Lucifer be with you all.” The crowd responded with “Nema” as the Cardinal, Aether, and Omega took their places at the table where Copia then explained the contest to them. It consisted of sixty questions of varying difficulty, and they would have forty-five minutes in which to answer as many as they could. Some were as easy as translating words and phrases, but there were several short paragraphs mixed in. Both of the Aether Ghouls were far more advanced in Latin than I could ever hope to be, so even what was considered simple for them was beyond my capabilities. The Cardinal asked if they had any questions, and when they declined, he wished them both luck and they started their tests.

Vincenzo was again speaking in hushed tones to the church’s matriarch, and I oddly felt like I was re-living Day One’s IQ contest. I scanned the room and noticed that Copia was reading his paperback copy of “Love in the Time of Cholera”, which had obviously seen better days; I wondered then how many times he had read the novel, and if he had ever seen the movie adaptation that came out sometime during the 00’s. I was reminded that I had offered to lend him my copy of “Serendipity”, and also that I still needed to speak with Vincenzo regarding the conversation I’d had with the Cardinal the previous morning since I hadn’t had the chance to do so yesterday because Omega had whisked me away for several hours for our daytrip to Sommen lake.

I smiled to myself as I thought about the afternoon we had spent together. The ride there and back on his motorcycle. The beautiful view of the lake. The numerous orgasms we’d given each other. I gazed at Omega from where I stood; he looked so deep in concentration as he worked through the questions. The deep line that ran between his furrowed eyebrows, how it made him look like he was mad or annoyed with the test in front of him. He looked up— as if he could feel my eyes upon him—and my heart skipped a beat when our eyes met. His expression softened as he smiled at me, and I recalled the first time he had genuinely smiled at me; it was the day we had collided in front of this very library, and I’d nearly lost myself in his eyes then and so many times after that. I returned his smile, and several moments later, his attention returned to the Latin translation.

At the end of the forty-five minutes, Omega was declared the winner by Cardinal Copia with a translation accuracy of 98% to Aether’s 91%. With the Aether Ghoul Games score now 5 to 4, it seemed within reach for the Quintessence Ghoul.

We escaped back to his room as soon as we were able to, and we spent the rest of the morning and most of the early afternoon continuing what we had started in the conference room. Our appetites for each other were insatiable, and we only stopped so Omega could get in a nap before the day’s final contest.

I was already up when he awoke a couple of hours later, and I had made us some sandwiches with what I found in his kitchenette. We hadn’t eaten yet that day, and he gazed at me lovingly as we consumed something more than just each other, touched at my gesture. Afterwards, he changed into some gym-appropriate attire before we left his room for the weight-lifting contest.

The abbey’s gym was located in the lower level where the torture chamber was once located. It had once been a “what’s what” of torture devices, and it had been in use up until the late 19th century. The devices—now used as decoration— had been moved to different locations throughout the abbey, and the room was now used for torture of a different kind.

Neither Aether nor Omega was known to spend much time—if any—in the gym. As Aether ghouls, both had substantial builds and were naturally strong, and they didn’t really need to do anything to maintain their strength. The world’s strongest men were able to bench-press over 320 kilograms (kg), with the world record being nearly 335 kg; it was almost nothing for an Aether ghoul to lift that much.

Another large crowd had assembled to watch this contest, and they were all crowded around the large bench press contraption, which I later found out was called a Smith Machine Bench Press. We made our way through the throng of Siblings and ghouls before joining Vincenzo in the eye of the storm; Aether arrived a few minutes later, and they were able to begin.

Both ghouls were able to get in a few practice reps before the competition really got started and when it finally did, the weight was set at 300 kg. For each level, they were expected to do three full reps. Aether deferred to Omega, allowing him to go first. The Quintessence Ghoul laid on the bench with his feet planted on the floor. He gripped the bar, lifted it off the support, and brought it down towards his chest before pushing it back up again. He paced himself, but easily made it through the required three reps, and he and Aether fist-bumped as they switched spots with it being the younger ghoul’s turn. Aether also breezed through his reps, and the weight was increased to 350 kg.

Omega returned to the bench and again made it through three reps, as did Aether when it was his turn. The weight was next increased to 400 kg, which proved a bit more difficult for both ghouls; they persisted, however, and the weight increment increase was decreased from 50 kg to 25 kg so that the next attempted weight was 425 kg. The Quintessence Ghoul managed to make it through his reps, and it seemed to take less effort at this weight level than it had at 400 kg. Aether struggled a bit with his first rep, but was able to complete his required reps.

The weight was increased to 450 kg, and Omega again took his spot on the bench while Aether stood by and watched. It took a substantial amount of effort, but the Quintessence Ghoul completed the necessary reps, as did Aether. The weight increase was again decreased, this time from 25 kg to 15 kg, with the next attempted weight set at 465 kg. I watched the sweat bead on Omega’s forehead from the amount of effort and sheer willpower it took for him to get the three reps in, and it wasn’t any easier for Aether; both were successful, however, and because both had struggled at this level, the weight increase was once again decreased, going from 15 kg to 10 kg.

With the weight at 475 kg, the Quintessence Ghoul somehow managed the three reps, as did Aether when he followed. The weight increase dropped again, this time from 10 kg down to 5 kg, and the next attempted weight for the Aether ghouls was 480 kg. Despite his best efforts, Omega was only able to get in two of the three required reps. If Aether was able to manage all three, the contest—and the Aether Ghoul Games—would be over.

Aether took his place on the bench while the Quintessence Ghoul stood by with his arms folded across his chest. The younger ghoul gritted his teeth as he lifted the bar from the support, slowly brought it down towards his chest, lifted it back up again, and lowered it once more.

_One._

His face red from the enormous effort that it took, he managed to complete the next rep.

_Two._

He sat up for a moment and used his t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead; he then rubbed his palms on his sweat pants in an effort to dry them off before attempting his final rep. Aether took a moment to first look at Omega, and then over at me before laying back down on the bench. He took a deep breath as he gripped the bar, and everybody in attendance watched with bated breath as he successfully did what the Quintessence Ghoul could not.

_Three._

The crowd went wild as soon as the bar was back on its support, and Aether was swarmed by those wishing to congratulate him on his momentous victory. I caught a glimpse of Omega as more and more Siblings and ghouls came between us, and the look on his face was almost too much to bear. Tears quickly welled up in my eyes, and I did my best to hold them back. I looked up at Vincenzo, who looked almost as agonized as his favorite ghoul.

I didn’t see Omega offer his congratulations to Aether, nor did I see him slip out of the room, and I don’t know how long he had been gone by the time I realized he was no longer in the gym. After what felt like an eternity (but was only five or ten minutes in reality), Aether’s eyes scanned the room as he sought me out, and I forced a smile when our eyes met. I had promised to give him a chance, but it felt like the ground had collapsed from under my feet and I was in a free fall. I had been so close to being able to live the satanic version of happily ever after with the Quintessence Ghoul, only to have the actualization ripped from my grasp.

Aether made his way towards me, and then led me from the former torture chamber into the hallway while the celebration continued without us. “Congratulations,” I offered with what I hoped looked somewhat like a smile, and I knew I had failed the moment I saw his brows draw together in a concerned manner. He pulled me into his arms. “I love you, Kate,” he murmured to me before we separated again moments later. Aether took my hands in his, and shook his head incredulously. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this, but we can’t get married, love.”

I tilted my head in curiosity, not quite believing what he had just said. “We…we _can’t_?” I sputtered out, and he again shook his head. “No, because I can just feel the misery emanating from you, and it’s stressing me out,” he calmly explained in a non-accusatory manner. “Fuck, I hate being an Aether ghoul sometimes, Kate. I’ve tried rebelling against it my whole life, but I think I’ve always known deep down that I wasn’t the one for you, and you weren’t the one for me.”

There was nothing that could’ve prepared me for this, and I stared at him, completely dumbfounded while tears streamed down my face. “And as much as I want us to be the ones for each other, we aren’t, love,” he continued before he said the words I never thought I’d hear coming out of his mouth. “You…you need to be with Omega.”

“I know,” I managed to say as I began to sob. “I’m so sorry, Aether. I’m so, so sorry.” He softly smiled as he again pulled me into his arms, this time to comfort me. “It’s okay, love,” he murmured as he held me tight. “It’s not your fault, and I know you tried, that you were willing to try for my sake…but I need to do the right thing for both of us. And the right thing is for me to let you go.”

Vincenzo suddenly joined us in the hallway, and Aether explained his decision to our Dark Pope, who was so overjoyed that he grabbed Aether’s face and kissed him. Papa apologized immediately, but the ghoul stopped him. “It was quite nice, really,” he admitted with a soft chuckle. “And I wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime.” Vincenzo responded with a most lascivious wink. “That can be arranged, my dear Aether. But right now, we need to find Quintessence.”

Aether nodded in agreement as the three of us ran towards the staircase that led to the main level. We made our way through the corridors and arrived at Omega’s door minutes later. I frantically knocked on his door, but there was no answer. “Omega?” I yelled as I pounded on the door, which was met with silence. When I tried to open the door, I found it was unlocked; after a quick search of his quarters, we found it was empty. It looked like a few belongings had been hastily packed, but he had left his phone on his nightstand. “Fuck,” Aether growled. “What?” I asked.

The ghoul shook his head. “I think he left, Kate. He…he had said something when he was drunk the other night about leaving the abbey if he lost so he wasn’t a distraction to us as we started our lives together.”  

My eyes widened in horror as I bolted from Omega’s room, somehow managing to run again in the stiletto boots that I hated so much. Aether and Papa followed me as we made our way to the garages, and I immediately noticed that the door to his stall was open. I flew by the multitude of expensive cars, and found his space to be empty. I continued out the door; it had started to snow at some point, and a thin layer had managed to accumulate. I followed his bike’s tire track almost to the end of the long driveway before I dropped to my knees in defeat with Aether and Vincenzo standing behind me.

Omega was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things...
> 
> \--> The chapter's title translates to "gone".  
> \--> In case you're interested, here's a link to the study referenced at the beginning of the chapter: https://www.nationalgeographic.com/news/2013/11/131115-good-news-bad-news-diagnosis-doctors-psychology-science/  
> \--> Here's also a link to a page on the Smith Machine Bench Press: https://bodybuilding-wizard.com/smith-machine-bench-press/
> 
> This story will be on a brief hiatus as I take a road trip to see Ghost four times in five days, beginning on Thursday in Sioux Falls. When the next chapter drops (hopefully around 10/12 or 10/13), it'll include what we've all been waiting for: Omega and Kate are finally, FINALLY going to fuck. You won't want to miss that ;) 
> 
> With lots of love, 
> 
> GhostFan77


End file.
